The Betrayal Goes On
by Chaikia
Summary: After the battle with Reiga, they experience peace for awhile. But after that is another storm and this time even greater trials. New powers, feelings and resolves will be develop and their bonds will strengthen even more as they face the enemies. Will they be able to defeat Reiga this time and will they finally get the freedom they've been yearning for so long? Pairings Inside!
1. A Peaceful Day In Twilight Mansion

**Hello! This is my first time writing an "UraBoku" Fic so I hope you will like it!**

**This will occur after the Anime episode 24, but I might include the next story from the Manga since the scenes from episode 18 I think onwards didn't have a cameo material. That's all! Please enjoy~!**

**Pairing: LukaxYukixTsukumo, SenshiroxKuroto and HotsumaxShusei**

**I decided Yuki to be paired with Tsukumo too since they have "Shounen Ai" moments in the Manga version that is not shown in the Anime adaptation! (Probably to focus more on Luka and Yuki)**

**Plus! The Manga version is very funny than the Anime version since the Manga is not that serious unlike the Anime who expresses very deep emotions.**

**In my opinion, they should have followed the Manga version since it's more cheesy and fluffy! Hehehe!**

**I plan to make Yuki fight and give him a weapon and I also plan to add my very own Zwilt OC! You'll see that character in the future chapters~**

**~.~**

* * *

Chapter 1

A PEACEFUL DAY IN THE TWILIGHT MANSION

* * *

~.~

It's been one week ever since the battle with Reiga and the other Duras. All was well and it became peaceful, the Twilight Mansion became lively due to Kuroto and Hotsuma's unending arguments. Some of their arguments were funny, but some of them are not and very annoying. Shusei acted as the referee all the times using violence since words can't do anything if he want to stop the two

The Zweilts and Yuki held a study group, but, Yuki and Tsukumo had a hard time reading Hotsuma's hand-writing since it's very confusing and rushed, but they managed to read some of them and passed the exams

Now it was Sunday, early in the morning

Yuki woke up as another day is about to begin, the sunlight's radiance shines on his face as he sit up "N-Ngh!" he yawned and stretched his arms up

He rubbed his eyes and looked up before smiling "Good Morning Luka" he said smiling softly there he saw Luka standing and leaning his back on the wall wearing black clothes again

Luka nodded "Good Morning" he said simply smiling a little bit

Then he pointed his finger on the bed next to Yuki "Look down" Luka said as he looked away and twitched mumbling a "Tch….."

Yuki blinked a few times and looked down next to him, he saw Sodom on his small form sleeping soundly on the pillow "Zzzzzzt….."

"Sodom….." Yuki smiled and caressed Sodom's little face, the familiar slowly woke up and shrugged as he got up. He gained his energy immediately as he saw Yuki's face "Kyukuuun!" Sodom squealed and flew next to Yuki as he landed on his shoulders

"Hahaha! Good morning Sodom" Yuki said enthusiastically as Sodom just rubbed his face on Yuki's face in reply

While Luka hid his face as he secretly grit his teeth in jealousy "T-That idiot…." He said twitching as he watched Sodom

Luka quickly changed his facial expression when Yuki looked at him "Luka, how long have you been there?" the bearer of God's Light asked worriedly

"Just a few minutes ago since Sodom wanted to see you" Luka looked away coughing a bit, not saying that he too want to see Yuki

Yuki chuckled since he knew that Luka also wants to see him first thing in the morning. He can't stop smiling since he also want to see Luka first thing in the morning, then an idea popped inside his mind

"I've been thinking have you been getting complete sleep these days? Because I always woke up with you always being there" Yuki tilting his head a bit

Luka looks away again blushing a little "W-Well, yes but sometimes I can't sleep properly"

Yuki frowned but was replaced with a worried frown "Why?"

The raven haired Duras just stuffed his hands on his pocket hiding his clenched fists "I…..just don't want the same thing to happen again"

Yuki was taken a back, it touched him very much on how Luka worried about his sake when he got kidnapped, he can't imagine how he was hurt or how he was feeling. Yuki just looked down on his lap "I'm sorry…"

Then it turned into an eerie silence

But, another idea crossed Yuki's mind and it made him blush, his heart beating fast "L-Luka?" he called

"Hmm?"

"I-If you want…" Yuki mustered up all his courage and looked at Luka "Y-You can stay here in my room also"

Luka's eyes shot wide open "W-What?..." he breathed out as he was left very stunned

"I'm worried about you Luka, since the last battle has taken a lot of your energies and—" Luka went and sat next to him and Luka caressed his cheek

"Don't worry, like I said yesterday my body and soul is yours. So if you want me to be your roommate then I will do that" Luka said as Yuki's face turned a bit sad and worried

"We made a promise right? That you will think for your own happiness right? Please don't just think about me" Yuki pleads while looking at Luka

Luka looks away, a slight hue's of pink appearing on his face "I-I want to be your….r-roommate" Luka said as Yuki smiled

"Yes!" Luka smiled as well a he faced Yuki again

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Luka and Yuki sat away from each other while Luka stood up

Yuki blushed a little and said "P-Please come in"

The door opened revealing Tsukumo "Good Morning Yuki, oh and to you Luka as well" he said smiling towards Yuki

"Good Morning to you too Tsukumo-kun" Yuki greeted while Luka just nodded

Tsukumo walked towards Yuki's bed and sat next to Yuki which made Luka growl silently, he swear! He just saw Tsukumo smirk at him for a second "Grr…."

"So what brings you here, Tsukumo-kun?"

"Well, the others said to wake you up as they are already gathered in the dining room. Kuroto and Hotsuma are as usual arguing again"

This made Yuki laugh a little since he know very well that Hotsuma and Kuroto don't get along "Really? Did they do anything?"

The bearer of God's Ear shook his head "Tachibana was trying to stop them but the two won't stop and I think…..Shusei is starting to get pissed" Tsukumo closed his eyes and focused on hearing what was going on in the Dining Room

* * *

~.~

"I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU YESTERDAY!" Kuroto yelled angrily standing up and slammed his hands on the top of the table startling Tachibana and Toko

Hotsuma snickered and smirked mockingly "Oh really? Then what were you doing with that white pillow you were holding yesterday? Hah?" He laughed shortly "Just admit it! You never played video games!"

Kuroto burned in embarrassment "T-T-T-T-That w-w-was!" he started stuttering "I-It was! I-I….."

Seeing how Kuroto was acting, Senshiro sighed slyly "Uh-oh…"

"Hahahaha! You're face was PRICELESS!" Hotsuma laughed very hard clutching his stomach

Shusei twitched "Hotsuma, be quiet"

"B-But! He was! Gaah! HAHAHAHA!"

"A-At least!...I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO FELL ASLEEP! DROOLING AND SNORING LIKE AN OLD MAN!"

Hotsuma stopped laughing and fell from his chair "W-Wait! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table once again while his eyes were wide

"S-Stop it!" Toko shrieked as she caught a plate that was about to fall towards the floor

This time, it's Kuroto's turn to smirk. He folded his arms on his chest "Hmph, it's true. You even mumbled "Shusei….you're beautiful….." Ugh! To dream of someone is—" Kuroto slapped his hands on his mouth and tried to hold his laugh

The bearer of God's Voice immediately exploded in thousand shades of dark red "B-B-Bastard! I-I DID NOT SAID THAT!"

Toko snickered "Hahaha! Hotsuma! What kind of dream are you having for you to say that? Hahaha!" Toko laughed very hard afterwards

"Oi!" Hotsuma hissed

Shusei drink some tea from his cup and placed it back to its place. He rolled his eyes "Oh, what a pleasure, the delinquent and the loner man of our school is dreaming of me" he sighed deeply

Hotsuma paled "NO! I-I'm not!—" He pointed a shaky accusing finger towards Kuroto "T-That's a lie! YOU JUST MADE THAT UP!"

Kuroto frowned "I DID NOT!"

Due to the unending noise, Shusei began trembling in annoyance, Toko saw this and jaw dropped "Oh no….." she mumbled. She remembered that a pissed off Shusei was not a very good sight since she already saw one of it when they are little

"YES YOU DID!" Hotsuma yelled

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE—"

"SHUT UP!"

_**SLAP!**_

"M-Mmmpghk!"

Shusei slapped his hands very hard on Hotsuma's mouth instantly shutting him up. Hotsuma was caught off guard but "O-Ommmmhpkk!" jumped out of Shusei's grasp as he clutched his mouth as he felt a stinging pain "THAT HURTS DAMN IT!" he yelled

Shusei's face darkens as he made a scary look as he twitch "Didn't I tell you to SHUT IT?!"

_**BAM!**_

Shusei smacked Hotsuma on the head very hard this time

"OWW!" Hotsuma curled up on the floor in pain

"HAH! Serve's you ri—mmpghk!" Kuroto shrieked

Senshiro quickly wrapped one arm around Kuroto's waist and one hand on Kuroto's mouth before he pulled the smaller boy towards him and kissed his forehead. Kuroto yelped in muffles when Senshiro kissed his forehead

Senshiro chuckled "Calm down Kuroto! You don't want Shusei-kun to smack you as well right?" he smiled

"Sit. Down" Shusei said simply diverting his gaze towards Kuroto showing a cold glare

Kuroto froze while Senshiro just smiled "See? Now let's sit" Senshiro said before he and his partner returned to their sits

Shusei stand in front of his chair "Listen here, I don't want any unnecessary noises while we wait for Yuki, Luka and Tsukumo. Plus, it's early in the morning" he paused before he opened his eyes very wide showing a scary look "Be quiet or I'll beat you" he looking at Hotsuma to Kuroto before he sat

The two Zweilts involve just nodded and sat down quietly

Shusei breathed out "There—" he rubbed his temples in annoyance "You can be quiet "

"By the way, Tsukumo. You can come back here now, I can see what you're doing there" he said

"Eh?" Tachibana blinked

* * *

~.~

Tsukumo opened his eyes and smiled towards Yuki "Shusei said he has already taken care of the noise. We can come there now" he said before he stood up "I'll just wait outside while you change"

Yuki nodded "Ah, Thank you" he said quickly

Tsukumo nodded and came out

Yuki stood up from his bed and went to his closet and opened it "Let's see….what to wear?...Ah!" He pulled out his usual clothes. A white polo but instead of long-sleeved it was shirt-sleeved. And black pants.

When he started unbuttoning his sleeping polo, in a blink of an eye, Luka was nowhere to be found. The door closed and made a sound conveying that someone came out and it was indeed Luka

Yuki chuckled "Luka is sometimes funny, why is he treating me like a girl?..." then he began changing

* * *

~.~

After that, everyone ate their breakfast in silence since Shusei kept an eye on Kuroto and Hotsuma, but it was awfully quiet so some held a conversation. Tachibana inserted an opinion and told Kuroto and Hotsuma to settle their childish argument with a video game

And so, here they are sitting inside the Gaming Room. The rest of the Zweilts are sitting on the side some were playing with other things like Tsukumo who was sitting next to Yuki, was playing on a PSP. Shusei, Toko and Sodom are playing a board game called "Monopoly"

While Kuroto and Hotsuma are sitting on the middle of the room, holding a controller waiting for the game to load

Hotsuma smirked "Heh, Tachibana said we settle it with a video game. Sorry Kuroto, but when it comes to "Tekken", I'm a Pro!" Hotsuma grinned bragging at Kuroto

Kuroto just scoffed "Hmph, I don't care, I watched Tsukumo and Toko play this before and I know how to use this! No need for your ramblings!" Kuroto bragged

Then the game started and it was titled "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", Hotsuma pressed the Versus Mode and the Character Select Menu appeared

"Let's see…." They both mumbled as they decide on which characters will they used

"Oh! When I played against Tsukumo-kun, I used that character "Angel" was it? She was very beautiful and powerful" Yuki suggested to both of the boys

Tsukumo nodded in agreement "I used "Lars Alexanderson" and "Leo" but I lost" he said then he smiled at Yuki "I was surprise when Yuki played very great"

Yuki smiled towards the praise "Thank you"

"Really?" Kuroto asked looking back at Yuki who nodded in return smiling at him like he was saying "You can win using that character"

"ARRGH! I'll go with my usual pair!" Hotsuma grumbled very loudly as he picked the characters "Jin Kazama" and "Miguel"

Sodom gaped "Doesn't that character resembles Hotsuma?" he asked as they stopped playing

Shusei looked back and nodded "Yeah, even the attitude resembles him"

"WHAT?"

Kuroto continued deciding on which characters will he choose "I'll go with them" Kuroto finished and picked the characters "Jun Kazama" and "Angel". "There"

This made Hotsuma raise a brow "What the—why all girls?" he asked

Kuroto frowned "This "Jun Kazama" looked very strong and I chose "Angel" because Yuki suggested it" he said

"Haha" Yuki smiled

"Whatever! Let's battle!" Hotsuma declared smirking, leaning forwards and focusing his grip on the controller

"Bring it ON!" Kuroto retaliated doing the same

Luka face-palmed while Yuki and Senshiro just laughed a bit

Then the game began

~After 10 minutes~

"_You Win!" _The game's announcer said as Kuroto's chosen characters did a winning pose

"HAHA! TAKE THAT! I told you I'm better!" Kuroto bragged standing up triumphant and crossed his arms "MWUAHAHAHA!" he laughed mockingly

Yuki and Senshiro clapped, while Luka face palmed once again. Tsukumo is still focused on his game and didn't care on his surroundings

"GURAAH!" Hotsuma cried in frustration as he clutched is head in horrification "N-No! This can't be-!" he said his eyes widen feeling very shock

Shusei and Toko just sighed and continued playing

"Admit it, I'm good! Bleh!" Kuroto stuck his tongue out towards Hotsuma who twitched in huge annoyance

"Grr! YOU CHEATER! ALL YOU DID WAS DOING THE SAME MOVES! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DID ANY SPECIAL COMBOS!" He pointed a finger towards Kuroto

Kuroto huffed "Oh really? I didn't need any special attacks to defeat you, simple moves will do!"

Hotsuma pressed the rematch option on the screen "Uh-Uh, we will have a rematch! And I will kick your ass!" he said

Kuroto just crossed his legs and sat comfortably "My pleasure"

~After 9 minutes~

"_You Win!" _The game's announcer said as Kuroto's characters did a unique winning pose

"Hmph" Kuroto smiled in triumph

Yuki clapped again as Senshiro laughed

"NOOO!" Hotsuma cried again

"There you have it, I did some special moves and…" Kuroto snickered "I still won"

Hotsuma scratched his head and grumbled loudly "NGAH! AGAIN!" he said

"Ok" Kuroto said

~After 8 Minutes~

"_You Win!"_ The game's announcer said once again as…Kuroto's chosen characters did a winning pose

Senshiro clapped smiling like an idiot "Ohh~ You're getting better Kuroto" he said

"Hmph" Kuroto smiled nodding in agreement

"NOOOOOO!" Hotsuma cried as he crouched on the floor, feeling very ashamed of his lost

"Gosh, this is your third one huh…I WON! HAHAHA!" Kuroto laughed once again

Hotsuma cried even more "GUWAAAAAAAAAH! MY PRIDE! WAAAAAAAH!"

Shusei and Luka just face-palmed

Yuki stood up and took the controller Hotsuma used before that was sitting on the sofa "Can I play too?" he asked

Hotsuma glanced back at Yuki and nodded as he stood up and sat next to Shusei sulking at his lost

"Well then, I'll hand this to Tsukumo. Playing with this is very tiring" Kuroto said as he stood up and handed the game controller to Tsukumo who sat eagerly next to Yuki

"Go Yuki-chan~!" Toko squealed

"Let's see…." Yuki picked the characters "Angel" and "Ogre"

Senshiro blinked in surprise "That's a very strong pair Yuki-kun" he said sounding very amused

Yuki just nodded and laughed slyly

Tsukumo has already finished picking and chose the characters "Lars Alexanderson" and "Mokujin"

Then the game began

~After 5 Minutes"

"You Win!" The game's announcer said as Yuki's characters did a winning pose

Yuki blinked innocently "Uh….."

Tsukumo just looked the same and tried to fake a losing face

"GRAH! You lost on purpose!: Hotsuma growled very loud

"I did not, Yuki's just strong" Tsukumo said smiling at Yuki who sweat dropped

"FIGHT AGAIN!" Hotsuma commanded

"Okay" Tsukumo said

Then the rematch began

~After 6 Minutes~

"You Win" The game's announcer said as Yuki's characters did a winning pose again

And….Tsukumo lost in purpose again

"Tsukumo-kun, you should really play seriously" Yuki said smiling wryly sweat dropping at how Tsukumo was smiling

Luka face palmed "He lost on purpose…..that's for sure"

"GRAAAAAH! GIMME THAT!"

* * *

~.~

Everyone was inside the meeting room hanging out and doing nothing, all of them finished eating dinner and was left with nothing to do but slack around. That's why they decided to stay together. Kuroto and Senshiro we're not here since the two of them are busy, since Kuroto was helping with Senshiro with his drawings.

Shusei was busy looking all of the books on the book shelf and picked up some of them to read or see if its interesting while Hotsuma was sitting on a sofa behind Shusei watching Shusei. Toko and Tsukumo are talking happily, while Tachibana is sitting with Luka and Yuki, while drinking a cup of tea Aya brought earlier.

"Ummm….Have all of you always been paired with the same partners in your previous life?" Yuki asked all of a sudden surprising everyone who looked at him

Toko nodded "Yes, that's right we….all of us here had the same partners"

Shusei picked a book and leaned his back on the book shelf "But there are also a Zweilt's partner who died in battle, so there are Zweilts who continued on until they got new partners" he added opening the book

The God's light widen his eyes in shock "…"

"Moving alone?" Luka began leaning his head on the armrest "But it's not like anyone can become a new partner by training together right?"he asked

"Zweilts, they are…" Toko tried to think of a better explanation

Tachibana picked up the cup of tea "Exactly like that! If they aren't born with the Zweilt "Nature", people with this "Nature" are quite rare, like Senshiro-kun" he said before he sipped on his tea

"You Zweilts are definitely great, aren't you?" Toma said coming in the room with a tray of teas and seemed to have heard the conversation

"They just won't get used to one another right?" Luka asked

"Nope, cuz of that we were trying to have children right?" Hotsuma said leaning his arms on the sofa and looked back at Shusei while grinning

_**BAM!**_

"OWW!" Hotsuma yelped after Shusei hit him with a book "What the hell are you doing?! You hit me with a book!" he roared very loudly

"That's a story from our former lives! Think before you speak will you?! Look! You brought it up!" Shusei retaliated angrily looking very pissed off

"Uh…" Toma and Yuki looked at them wryly

Toko chuckled "Hihi, That was a story from a long time ago. When the number of Zweilts went down, so we intentionally tried to have children" she explained smiling at Shusei

Tachibana went into thinking before something clicked "Aaaah~! I got it!" he beamed "Hehe, one of you were a girl" he said

Hotsuma blinked in amazement "Yep, Shusei was" he said simply

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" Toma and Yuki exclaimed in shock "IT WAS LIKE THAT?!" they said unison

Tachibana grinned since he hit the right answer "I see…..The children of two Zweilts should inherit the "nature", that was the idea right?" he asked

Hotsuma rubbed his small bump on his head "Well….at least that's what the higher ups thought" he said

Toko and Tsukumo looked at each other "But none of those children were born, not even one"

"That's right….." Tsukumo admitted sadly

Yuki lowered his head "Creating Zweilts huh?..." he mumbled

Tachibana sat closer to Hotsuma and grinned like a pervert looking very eager "So…..how was it? Shusei must have been a beautiful girl right?"

Hotsuma closed his eyes and smiled "Of course! Beautiful! Gorgeous! Superlative Beauty! I'll never forget that!" Hotsuma bragged very much "That reddish lips, his long hair, his smooth skin and soothing voice! That's why I didn't even let him fight, not even once!" he said

Shusei frowned at first but blushed afterwards hearing Hotsuma's words

"Ohhhh! I wish I had met him back then!" Tachibana grinned

Shusei frowns again and looked very pissed "Forget it! Even if you had met me back then, it wouldn't have been **ME**!" he said angrily

Then Hotsuma thought of an idea "Ah! Talking about it now, I think you'd be really beautiful dressed up as a girl! Let's try it!" he grinned stupidly

Shusei grabbed him by the collar "ARE YOU SOMEHOW DISSATISFIED WITH ME?!" he roared

Hotsuma grins even more "No! It's not like that! What I'm saying is that you'll look even more beautiful"

"SHUT UP!"

Luka raised a brow "What? So you two were a married couple?" he asked hiding a smirk

"WRONG! In a former life! **In a former life!**" Shusei and Hotsuma both denied looking very embarrassed but both were actually red

"So what's the difference?" Luka asked

"You're badly mistaken!" Shusei cried

Then Tachibana began laughing in the background rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and hitting the floor "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"**When** did **Who** cling to **Whom**?!" Hotsuma yelled

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people!" Shusei yelled before huffing and walked away "Well, it leads to the same results"

"Hey! Now come on! Let's fight this out!" Hotsuma followed Shusei still yeling

Toko stood up and followed them "Hey wait! Will you stop this useless fighting! And Baka-Hotsuma! Are you seriously gonna hurt Shusei?!" Toko shrieked

"NO! I'm challenging him to a pillow fight!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's great…." Tsukumo blurted out all of a sudden

Yuki shot his head at Tsukumo "Huh? Fighting?"

"I've never been married to Toko-chan or Yuki before…" Tsukumo mumbled, sulking as he watch Hotsuma and Shusei bicker while Toko stop them

"Eh?!"

"SHUT IT!" Luka hissed angrily

"Uwaaah! It's such a great weather! Isn't it Yuki-chan?" Toma asked opening the window

Yuki sweat dropped "Umm…well it's night time Toma-san" he said

* * *

~.~

**There! I already edited this chapter since it's the first, I'll try to edit Chapters 2, 3, and 4 so wait for it!**

**So, yeah, if you had noticed, I included the Manga Chapter 20.5 OMAKE, since this one is very cute**

**I actually worship HotsumaxShusei than LukaxYuki since I can feel the love between the two than Luka and Yuki who are still having problems**

**I used "Tekken Tag Tournament 2" since I didn't know any other great fighting games than that, and it's very superb!**

**I hope the newly edited version is fun~! **

**Please support this even more and….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^_^_^**


	2. Sudden Duras Attack

Here's another chapter for my story! Enjoy~

READ THIS! : This chapter is a timeskip, it's after 1 month. So it's expected that there will be battles again.

* * *

Chapter 2

SUDDEN DURAS ATTACK

It's been a month since Reiga and the others kidnapped Yuki. Everybody returned to school and Kuroto is transferred to their school as a freshman. He's also in the same class as Yuki. Tsukumo, Hotsuma and Yuki studied together using Hotsuma's notes but the problem is, they can't understand his handwritings, Tsukumo and Yuki just tried to read it but they really can't .

Senshiro had to be enrolled on a college university nearby since he doesn't want to leave Kuroto alone. Takashiro still performs the "Prophetic Ritual" To see if there are incoming battles or movements from Reiga, so far none

Classes are ending and Yuki is fixing his things and put it back on his bag then Kuroto, Tsukumo and Hotsuma approached him

"*Yawn*...Yo, Yuki" Hotsuma greeted after yawning completely bored with the class

Yuki looked back and he saw the three "Oh, hello too" Yuki said in surprise

"Well do you want to go home with us?" Tsukumo asked

"Huh? Of course but I thought you will hang out with Toko-chan?" Yuki asked

"Well, all the Second Years are assigned to do the cleaning, so Toko-chan isn't available right now" Tsukumo said

"Yeah, and also Shusei" Hotsuma said pissed since they are supposed to go home together

"Okay, I'll go with you" Yuki said

"Thank you" Tsukumo said as he thanked Yuki

"How about you Kuroto-kun?" Yuki asked Kuroto who donning a new look

Kuroto's first day was very funny, since he is an ex-shogi player, he needs to look different. So he decided to tie his hair into a small ponytail and wear thin silver glasses. But what he didn't expect is the boys to hit on him completely mistaking him for a girl. He even have to be called in the office in his first day for beating up a guy, because of hitting on him.

"Well, I'm going to separate ways since I will go to Senshiro's university sorry but, I can't accompany you…..see ya" Kuroto said as he started walking away

"I see, well take care" Yuki said as he giggled "It must be hard for Kuroto-kun" Yuki said

"Yeah, also he was mistaken as a girl" Tsukumo chuckled

Hotsuma since he and Kuroto are always arguing, he just laughed "Hahaha! It's very funny!"

~Outside Of School~

"It's been awhile huh? Tsukumo said

"You mean the fighting? Heh! They're just hiding to gain more power….Tch! How can they get cowarder than that?!" Hotsuma said getting pissed

"For now let's just enjoy the little time we have before they attack again….." Yuki said getting a bit sad

"Yeah….we never know when will they attack again especially Reiga" Tsukumo said but completely regretted it when he saw Yuki's facial expression changed

"Tsukumo! You shouldn't said anything about Reiga when Yuki's he—"

"It's okay Hotsuma-kun…." Yuki said

"Yuki?" Hotsuma said as he and Tsukumo looked at him

They all turned silent while walking. Then Tsukumo walked closer to Yuki and put is hand on Yuki's shoulder and press Yuki's body to his as if comforting him

"Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki looked at Tsukumo

"You don't have to force yourself that you're okay…..we know what you're going through….even though I don't know what it feels to be betrayed, I will still like you and we will not betray you" Tsukumo said as he smiled towards Yuki

Hotsuma grinned towards Yuki "Tsukumo's right Yuki, we'll never gonna betray you so don't be sad anymore okay?" Hotsuma said

"Hotsuma-kun…Yes, you're right. There will be a time that I will need to fight Kanata-san….But I guess I should move on, since I got you all as my family" Yuki said as he finally smiled

Tsukumo and Hotsuma smiled too

"Don't worry Yuki I'll protect you with my life" Tsukumo said

"Me too! I'm sure the others feel this way too, especially Luka" Hotsuma said

"Yes" Yuki said as they continued walking

Suddenly while walking Tsukumo shot his head back as if he sensed something

"What's wrong Tsukumo?" Hotsuma asked

"I sensed a Duras, but not only a certain number they are many!" Tsukumo said as Yuki and Hotsuma's eyes widen

They are currently at great disadvantage, since there are only three of them minus Yuki who can't fight. It will still be difficult to defeat many enemies if there's only two, imagine

"We should run" Tsukumo said

"What is it this time?" Hotsuma asked

"They're heading this way! We should hurry!" Tsukumo said as they started yelling

"Tch! Damn! They're back already?!" Hotsuma gritted his teeth completely pissed

"What should we do Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki asked

"If we go back to the Twilight Mansion, they might discover our secret location since there's a high chance that there is a mid-level with them or probably an Opast or maybe even General-class"

"What?! They're that desperate?!"

"We should head another way if that's the case" Yuki said

"Yeah, or they will know our secret location" They turn to another direction opposite to they're true destination

They stopped in the middle of a forest completely panting, they looked around to see if there's a sign of Duras somewhere

"Strange, their presence disappeared" Tsukumo said

"What? Then they might be concealing their presence!" Hotsuma said while looking around

"No, that's not it….it's like someone has already killed them all" Tsukumo said

"….Luka?" Yuki asked

"No, it's someone else…..I don't recognize this presence at all" Yuki and Hotsuma turned silent, thinking.

Suddenly a blue blast appeared out of nowhere heading towards Yuki. Tsukumo and Hotsuma saw it

"Watch out! Yuki!" Tsukumo said as he lunged towards Yuki and push him out of the way. They landed on the grassy floor successfully dodging the attack

"Tsukumo! Yuki!" Hotsuma looked at the direction the blast came from, searching for the enemy

Then Hotsuma knelt next to Tsukumo who is over Yuki "Hey, are you two okay?" but his eyes widen, Tsukumo has a wound on his back with his uniform almost torn from each other and blood staining his clothes

"Tsukumo! Hey! Hang in there!" Hotsuma put Tsukumo's arm around his shoulder and supported him on standing up

"Thank you, I'm alright. But it hurts a little bit" Tsukumo winced a bit while talking

"Are you really okay Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki asked worriedly

"Yes, how about you?"

"I'm okay thanks to you" Yuki said as Tsukumo nodded

"Who's there?! Come out or I'll burn this whole area with you!" Hotsuma threatened as Tsukumo and Yuki sweat-dropped

"Are you serious Hotsuma-kun?" Yuki asked

"Shh!" Hotsuma put his finger on Yuki's mouth as he look at Yuki, then Yuki nodded completely getting the idea

"You people are quite rowdy…." A voice said

Everybody looked at where the voice came from and they saw a lean-built and handsome man Opast with average height sitting on one of the branches of the tree. He is wearing a blue and black royal prince's clothes. He has spiky ash-bronze hair and blue-eyes.

He floated and bowed himself in a gentleman's way "My name is Leister a General-class Opast…." He said as he smirked

"A General-class huh?...What a pain in the ass" Hotsuma said

"We should really call the others" Yuki said

"Don't Yuki, we can handle this since I'm offensive while Tsukumo's defensive we can work together right?" Hotsuma looked at Tsukumo who nodded

"You should stand back Yuki, he might be dangerous" Tsukumo said as Yuki nodded and stand back

"Be careful" Yuki said as the other two nodded as they walked a little closer from the floating Duras while Yuki hide from one of the trees far from the Duras

"I admit, from what I've heard from Reiga, you Zweilts are strong….so strong that you killed my sister Ashley" He glared towards Tsukumo and Hotsuma with murderous intent.

"Ashley?! You're his brother?!" Hotsuma said as he rudely pointed his finger towards Leister who just nodded and smirked

"I have to thank you for destroying that girl, since she's very troublesome and she pisses me off" He said

"What?! Then your not here for revenge?" Hotsuma asked

"No, but I have a mission…"

"What is it?" Tsukumo asked

"I was commanded to destroy God's Light, and if anyones gets in my way…I'll have to kill them with God's Light" He said coldly

"GAAAAH!" They heard Yuki scream

Tsukumo and Hotsuma looked back towards Yuki "Yuki!" They said as they started sprinting towards him. They're eyes widen because Leister is already there holding Yuki and positioned his long sword closely to Yuki's neck.

"Yuki!"

"Hahaha! You made a bad choice for making him stay back!" Leister laughed

"Damn! Are there two of them?!" Hotsuma said

"Actually not two we're one" the Leister that they saw was behind them standing a few meters away from them

Their eyes widen again since there are two Leisters now, one holding Yuki and the other one standing behind them

"Don't move…..or this boy will die" He said as his face and voice darkens

Hotsuma and Tsukumo just gritted their teeth because of the situation they're in

~School~

Toko and Shusei are walking outside of school looking very tired. The second-years are assigned to clean the Gym and the Auditorium for the upcoming School Festival.

"Gah! Why the students are even tasked to do this!" Toko sighed as she massaged her shoulders since she's very tired

"Well on Friday we will clean up with the other years so don't worry. Today is Tuesday so it's naturally our turn" Shusei said

"True….I wonder what Tsukumo and Yuki-chan are doing…." Toko said

"They're probably back home since they left about an hour ago with Hotsuma" Shusei said

"Did you notice? I think Tsukumo spends his time with Yuki lately this days, he even want to be transferred to Yuki's class" Toko said

"Really? Is that a bad thing?"Shusei asked

"No but….i'm kinda jealous but I won't get angry to Yuki-chan since it's his first time having friends and….family" Toko's face saddened

Shusei looked at her "You know, you have a tendency to cry easier over little thing do you?" Shusei asked teasing Toko

"Well, I guess I'm just a crybaby" Toko smiled

Then they continued walking, but Shusei's phone suddenly rang

"Hello?"

"_Shusei? Where's your destination now?"_

"Takashiro-sama? We're nearby the forest why?"

"_Tch…..Go to the Mubuki Street and go inside the forest there"_

"Is something wro-"

"_Yuki, Hotsuma and Tsukumo…..are being attacked by a General-class Duras hurry!"_

"What?!" Shusei exclaimed.

Toko noticed Shusei's distress and start getting worried

"_Luka is already on his way, I already told Kuroto and Senshiro. You two hurry!" _Then the call ended

"What's wrong Shusei?!" Toko asked

"Takashiro-sama said that….Yuki and the others are getting attacked by a General-class" Shusei said

"What?! Where are they?!" Toko asked as he clamped her hands on Shusei's shoulder in worry

"They're somewhere in the forest in the Mubuki Street, let's hurry!" Shusei said as they started running completely getting worried. Shusei believed in them so he knows that they will not be defeated but, he can't shrug of the feeling that Hotsuma is in trouble

"_Hang in there!...Hotsuma!"_ Shusei thought as he gritted his teeth

~Forest~

"Aaarghh!" a wounded Hotsuma screamed in pain as he was slashed and landed on the ground with Tsukumo who also was wounded

"Hotsuma-kun!" Yuki scream his name in worry

"Tch….Yuki" Hotsuma winced in pain

"Hmm…I see, you two are really loyal to God's Light, willingly do whatever the enemy wants just for his sake" Leister said as he kicked Tsukumo on his stomach area very hard that Tsukumo coughed out blood

"K-Kuh…*cough*"

"Tsukumo-kun! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Yuki cried as he looked at the Leister who is holding him

"Simple…..because its fun"

"What's fun with hurting people who aren't willing to fight?! You're a coward!" Yuki said as Leister just scoffed in annoyance

"Tch, then if you want I'll battle them, but don't worry I'll end it soon" Leister said as he looked at the other him

"Do it" Leister said as the other nodded

"Fight me" Leister said as he kicked Hotsuma and Tsukumo a few meters back

"Aah!/Kaagh!" The two yelled in pain

"Stand up, use your weapons! Fight me because, it's the God's Lights _order_" Leister said

Tsukumo and Hotsuma struggled to stand up but they managed to get up but slightly bended because their bodies are beaten up

"Tch…..Master Stroke!" Hotsuma yelled as flames surrounded on his hand and revealed his curved sword

"Knell!" Tsukumo said as his ring glowed and light particles cam out of it as it formed a silver gun

They ready their stance for battle, as Leister just stood still while smirking

"Come at me" Leister said

"Take this bastard!" Hotsuma said as he swung his sword and fire followed the direction of slash as it tried to attack Leister but Leister dodged it immediately by jumping upwards

Tsukumo pointed his gun upwards and started shooting towards Leister shot a blast to counter Tsukumo's shot

Leister landed on the ground softly as he comes face-to-face with the two other Zweilt

"Dark One, Burn!" Hotsuma yelled as fire surrounded Leister, engulfing him by a huge amount of fire. "Did it work?" Tsukumo asked as he looked at the fire surrounding the enemy

"I think so" but all of a sudden Leister breakthrough from the fire and lunged towards Tsukumo who was taken aback

Hotsuma quickly acted and went in front of Tsukumo and collided blades with Leister

Then Hotsuma pushed Leister away and looked at Tsukumo "Go!" Tsukumo pointed his gun towards Leister and fired a shot

Then Hotsuma swung his sword and fire surrounded Tsukumo's shot as it charges towards Leister

"Hmph, it's futile" Leister said as he pointed his blade on the incoming attack

"That's what you think! Multiply!" Hotsuma smirked as their attack multiplied into three

"What?!" Leister exclaimed as the attack hit him and caused an explosion

Then Hotsuma and Tsukumo looked towards Leister that was holding Yuki

"It's useless now, you're alone" Tsukumo said

"Let Yuki Go" Hotsuma glared at Leister who smirked in return

"Did you ever think why I am a General-class?" Leister said

Then all of a sudden two Leisters appeared behind Hotsuma and Tsukumo and stabbed them

Yuki's face turned horrified as he witnessed his friends getting stabbed

"That's the reason" Leister said as the other two him retracted their swords from Tsukumo and Hotsuma's body then disappeared

"I-I….possi…ble" Hotsuma mumbled as he and Tsukumo slowly landed on the ground

"D-Da….mn….Y-Yuki" Tsukumo mumbled as he looked towards Yuki then became unconscious

Tears flowed from Yuki's eyes as he stared at them horrified and shocked

"HOTSUMA-KUN! TSUKUMO-KUN!" Yuki screamed as Leister laughed as he screamed

Then Shusei, Toko, Luka, Senshiro and Kuroto arrived at the scene

"Yuk—" Shusei's eyes widen as he saw Tsukumo and Hotsuma lying on the ground with a very large stab on their chest

"HOTSUMA!/TSUKUMO!"

~Front of Mubuki Forest~

Luka and the other four Zweilt Guardians are running inside the forest with Shusei on the front tracking Yuki and the others location

"Are we close?" Senshiro asked

"I don't know, but I can see a bit of their existence" Shusei said

"Damn it!, if only I didn't leave them" Kuroto said completely pissed

"It's not your fault, Kuroto" Senshiro said as they continued running

Then they heard an explosion

"Kyaah! What was that?!" Toko shrieked as she looked at the sky

"There, that must be Hotsuma!" Shusei said as they started running when they see smoke in the sky, that's from somewhere near

They continued running until they saw Yuki being captive by a Duras

"Yuk-" Shusei was about to call to Yuki when he and the others got close but when he looked at the ground

He froze as there on the floor are Hotsuma and Tsukumo full of wounds and a large stab on their chest

"HOTSUMA!/TSUKUMO!" Shusei and Toko screamed in horror as they run towards their partners and held them up on their arms

"Hotsuma, Hotsuma! Wake up!" Shusei said as he shook Hotsuma's body but, no reaction

"Tsukumo! Tsukumo! Don't leave me!" Toko cried as she hugged Tsukumo's body

Luka, Senshiro and Kuroto glared towards the Duras

"Yuki!" Luka hissed as he saw Yuki's bangs covering his eyes as if showing his emotions

"How dare you do that to them!" Kuroto yelled

"You're gonna pay!" Senshiro said angrily

Then Yuki's body trembled as they saw tears falling from his face

"Let me….go" they heard Yuki mumble as Yuki's body glowed


	3. The Power Of Light

Chapter 3

THE POWER OF LIGHT

"Let me….go" Yuki mumbled as he started to glow as well as the whole area.

"Yuki…." Luka said

The God's Light greatly affects Duras' that's why Leister quickly let go of Yuki and started clutching his head while gritting his teeth

"K-Kuh….God's Light….huh?" He said as he walked a few steps back as he was in pain

"I won't forgive you!" Yuki yelled with his tone changing, then he increased the light's brilliance even more causing Leister to kneel on the floor and yelled in pain

"Gaah!...Tch" He glared towards Yuki who glared back in return

"Yuki-chan….this what exactly happens when he regained his powers" Toko said and she looked at Tsukumo "Then!—" the wounds on Tsukumo disappeared leaving only little amount of bruises and his stab wound began to heal a little but didn't close.

Then Tsukumo's eyes flicker as he woke up "T-Toko-chan…." He mumbled "Tsukumo!" Toko hugged Tsukumo while smiling with her eyes watering

"W-Where's…..Yuki?" He asked—wait "God's Light?..." Toko nodded

"His power activated but I don't think so" Toko said

"Why?"

"Because, he increase his brilliance that's why that Duras over there is kneeling" Toko said pointing towards Leister who is really kneeling on the floor

"Yuki…." He mumbled

Shusei looked at them as they talked to each other, he looked at Hotsuma who's wounds are gone but his body has bruises and his stab wound got a little smaller. Shusei smiled as Hotsuma's eyes opened

"Shusei?..." he very weakly

"It's okay, you're….safe" Shusei said as tears began to fell from his eyes that landed on Hotsuma's face snapping him up "What's the matter Shusei?"

"Y-You almost died….I thought your gonna leave so I panicked" Shusei said as Hotsuma wiped his tears off

"No way in hell I'm going to leave you" Hotsuma said a he grinned weakly towards Shusei who just nodded and smiled

"You're right" Shusei said

Luka walked next to Yuki "Yuki"

Yuki looked towards him as his facial expression quickly changes to his kind one

"Are you okay?" Luka asked Yuki

"Y-Yes….a bit angered" Yuki said as Luka put his hand on Yuki's shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him now" Luka said as he started walking towards Leister but Yuki grabbed his wrist.

"Yuki?" Luka looked back

"P-Please…." Yuki lifted his head and looked at Yuki "let me defeat him!" Yuki as his face filled with determination

"But—"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry Luka" Yuki caressed Luka's cheek "I know you're there to protect me if I failed" Yuki said

For a second Luka tried to stop him but, he nodded "I'll let you fight, but I'll stay here beside you" Luka said

Yuki smiled at him "That will help a lot" Yuki said as once again he and Luka faced Leister

"What are they going to do?" Senshiro said

"Yuki probably will fight that Duras" Kuroto said

"Fight? But I thought Yuki's only defensive and healing?" Toko asked

"Yuki's a boy now, so there's a possibility that he himself can do an offensive attack" Shusei said as Kuroto nodded in agreement

Toko and Shusei wrapped their partners arm around their shoulders and supported them up

"Heh, fighting for our sake" Hotsuma grinned

"Yuki really wants to protect us…" Tsukumo smiled

They looked at Yuki and Luka

"You must be Zess of the Clan of Betrayers" Leister said

"And you must be a bastard that is waiting for his death" Luka said retorted

"Tch" Leister just gritted his teeth even harder so hard that blood started flowing from his lip

Then he smirked as he looked towards Yuki "So what are you gonna do now God's Light? Be protected like a princess by your sla—" In a blink of an eye a ray of light came towards him slashing his shoulder very deep and sending him down on the ground clutching his wound

"What was that?!" He exclaimed in surprise as he looked at Yuki with a shock face

"Uwah!" Exclaimed in surprise as he looked at his arm that was stay still when he unconsciously swung his arm

"I-I….did an attack?!" Yuki exclaimed

"Hah, you'll pay from that!" Leister said as he release a massive huge blue blast from his right hand that was charging towards Yuki and Luka

"That's large!" Toko shrieked

Luka was about to counter as his hand was already positioned for releasing an attack but suddenly, Yuki extended both of his arms in his surprise when Yuki went in front of him

"H-Halo Wall!" He said as his Halo Wall activated just in time when the attack almost hit them, but due to its massiveness it created a large explosion of smoke that's why the whole area is surrounded by smoke

The Zweilt Guardians opened their eyes and saw that the smoke cannot reach them, and then they noticed that they are, too inside Yuki's Halo Wall

"Amazing!" Senshiro exclaimed in surprise

"He managed to include us in his barrier, he can't do that when we fought Cadenza!" Kuroto stared at the barrier in awe

Tsukumo smiled "Yuki's growing even stronger"

"Yeah, he really is somethin'" Hotsuma said

The smoke died down, Yuki looked towards Leister who was in a state of shock

"H-He blocked it?! That was my strongest attack!" He said as he stood up not minding the pain his feeling because of God's Light, glaring towards Yuki with insane eyes

Yuki shuddered because of the intensity of his glare, Luka noticed this and pulled Yuki closed to him and glared towards Leister too but with even more angry face

Then Leister multiplied into five hims "How about I do that again with five of me" He smirked evilly

The other Zweilt Guardians walked closer to Yuki and Luka

"Yuki-chan" Toko called as Yuki looked at them "Everyone! Tsukumo-kun, Hotsuma-kun….I-I'm glad you are okay" He said

Tsukumo and Hotsuma nodded

"Don't worry we're okay, for now let's worry about that bastard" Hotsuma said as everyone faced Leister while still inside Yuki's Halo Wall

"This might be troublesome" Shusei said

"Yuki"

"What is Luka?" Yuki asked but suddenly Luka came closer to him and whispered something on his ear, everyone looked at the two with curiosity

When Luka pulled back "Are you sure?" Yuki asked as Luka nodded

"Trust me; it's the attack that the previous yous are practicing. Do you remember the chant?" Luka asked as Yuki nodded

"What did you say Luka?' Toko asked

Luka smirked "Just wait and see" He said

Yuki went in front of them again "Okay….here goes" He said as he close his eyes and positioned his hands in a praying position

"Heh, you're attacking right? Well I will attack first!" Leister said as he raised his hands as well as the other hims

"Quintus Magna Iras!" Leister yelled as five massive blue blasts came from them that is charging towards them

"Here it comes!" Kuroto said as Shusei nodded and created a shield using his orbs outside of Yuki's barrier

Hotsuma sent a huge amount of his flames while Luka fired a two massive blast that came from each of his hands

Their attacks successfully collided with Leister's, countering them in the process

Yuki's body started to glow as he pray

"Eternal Light! Light Upon Us Your Miraculous Light and Purify The Darkness!" Yuki's voice echoed as a magic circle appeared beneath Leister

"What's this?!" He exclaimed, but suddenly the other hims disappeared leaving him alone "He dispelled it?!"

Yuki then spreads his arms "Adoramus!" He yelled

Then all of a sudden a huge blast of towering light came from the magic circle blasting Leister upwards engulfing him turning him into ashes

The light extended up to the sky, then after a few seconds, it died down

"I-I….did it!" Yuki said as he was about to fall but Luka quickly caught him "Thank you" Luka nodded

"That was amazing Yuki-chan!" Toko exclaimed

"You just defeated him in one blast!" Hotsuma grinned

"Y-Yes, but Luka thought me that spell, so it's all thanks to him" Yuki smiled towards Luka

"No" Luka shook his head "It's you who saved them and protected them by yourself" Luka said

"Really?" Yuki looked towards the others as they nodded in agreement

"You've really changed Yuki-chan, your resolve grew even stronger" Toko said as patted Yuki while carrying Tsukumo

"That's why we will change too! I swear I'll protect you even more! Heh, I must have looked crap there when I was beaten up!" Hotsuma grinned

"N-No! You were not….I really can't understand why you two did that, why did you almost sacrifice your lives for me?" Yuki said looking away from everyone

Then Tsukumo let himself go from Toko and walked towards Yuki and he held Yuki's hands up

"We told you before, we like you and we will protect you with our lives, right?" Tsukumo said as he faced the others

"Yeah, right Kuroto?" Senshiro nodded as he faced Kuroto

"O-of course, is that even asked!" Kuroto said as he looked away embarrassed

"Yes, I owe you my life Yuki. You even told Takashiro-sama to rescue me, if you didn't do that I-I…..might not be here standing and carrying this idiot" Shusei smiled towards Yuki as Hotsuma blushed

"H-Hey! I'm not an idiot! But….Shusei's right, thank you for forcing me and Takashiro to save him and thank you too because you helped me get over my pain. But I guess….." Hotsuma grinned towards Shusei

"Shusei got a little jealous because of th—ack!" Shusei unwrapped Hotsum's arm around him and dropped Hotsuma on the floor, face first

"Ehem" Shusei said as the others started laughing

Hotsuma got up and frowned comically at Shusei "Shusei! Why'd you do that?!" Hotsuma said

Shusei crossed his arms and looked away "Well what is the reason again?...nothing"

"WHAT?!" Hotsuma yelled as he began acting like a kid again, complaining on why did Shusei dropped him

Shusei just ignored him and looked towards the others "I guess we should come back and report" Shusei said

"Indeed, we've done a lot of damage here so we might get in trouble" Senshiro nodded

"And we really need to bring Hotsuma-kun and Tsukumo-kun to Dr. Isuzu so that he can treat their wounds" Yuki said

"Yeah, let's do that but….." Toko paused making everyone look at her

"What is it Toko-chan?" Tsukumo asked

"How can we go back immediately if we will walk?" Toko said

"We should request a car from Takashiro-sa—Aah! Hotsuma!" Shusei yelled in surprise as Hotsuma scooped him up in his arms

Hotsuma grinned "Heh, now you will not ignore me" He said

"Put me down!" Shusei demanded

"No, it's your punishment" Hotsuma said

"But how about your wound?" Shusei asked completely getting worried about Hotsuma's stab

"Oh this? Yukki's light healed it a little it still stings but not that painful" Hotsuma said

While they continued their conversation in their own world everyone just looked at them smiling and grinning

"Those two are really cheesy!" Toko squealed

"Well, they can really be lovers" Tsukumo added

"Yes, Yes" The others said in unison while nodding in a comical way

"Well, continuing, Toko's question was right, how can we go back there immediately" Kuroto said

"Well, I think Luka can help" Yuki said as he smiled at Luka

"Really?" Senshiro asked as Yuki nodded

"Well, I can teleport us in front of the secret passage but not inside the Twilight Mansion since its protected" Luka said

"Well, problem solve!" Toko smiled in glee then grinned as he looked at Hotsuma and Shusei "Hey you two lovebirds! Where going to teleport!" Toko said as Hotsuma and Shusei quickly shot their heads up and looked at them completely embarrassed

"W-What are you s-saying?!" Hotsuma said

"W-Were not lovebirds!" Shusei complained

Hotsuma walked closer to them

"Then can you explain why you are still carrying Shusei?" Tsukumo asked as he points towards Shusei

"Guyaah!" Hotsuma exclaimed it surprise but didn't dropped Shusei, instead he bent down and let Shusei step on the ground until he's fully standing

"Awww! What a gentleman!" Toko squealed again because of the cheesiness

"W-Whatever!" Hotsuma just looked away

Yuk smiled and looked at Luka "Can you do it?" Yuki asked Luka as he just nodded

"Well, let's go" Luka said as a wind surrounded them and turned into a tornado. When the tornado died down they were gone

~Twilight Mansion, Takashiro's Office~

Fuyutoki entered the room, he saw Takashiro standing an facing the glas window that is behind his table

"Takashiro-sama, Yuki-sama and the others are already home" Fuyutoki said as he bowed

"So what happened?" Takashiro faced Fuyutoki sighing relief

"They said that Yuki was the one who defeated the Duras" Fuyutoki said

"I see….."Takashiro sat on his chair and leaned on his table while he connected his finger and put his chin on it

"Do you want me to call them? Takashiro-sama?" Fuyutoki asked

"No…" Takashiro then fell into deep thinking then faced Fuyutoki again

"Fuyutoki I have a message for Tachibana"

"What is it? Takashiro-sama?"

"Tell him to call "The Worlds End" and tell them to bring the weapon I asked them to make" Takashiro said

Fuyutoki bowed "I will. Then I will excuse myself" Fuyutoki opened the door and closed it gently leaving Takashiro alone again

"You have grown strong Yuki…..Is it really true that this battle will end?...Considering Yuki getting stronger and be reborn as a boy…..it must be true" Takashiro said as he went back to work

"_I really hope this battle will end….so that I can rest peacefully….."_ He thought

~Twilight Mansion, Isuzu's Clinic Room~

Yuki, Luka and the Zweilts are inside the room while watching Tsukumo and Hotsuma get bandaged by Dr. Isuzu and Yuki since he decided to help Dr. Isuzu

"It's a good thing Yuki's light healed your wounds a little, if not you'll lose a lot of blood" Dr. Isuzu said as he finished wrapping the bondage on Hotsuma's torso, then he started wrapping it towards his left shoulder

"Yeah, it hurts like hell that it made me unconscious!" Hotsuma said imagining the pain he felt back then

"I'm glad I can help, but do you really not want me to heal it?" Yuki asked as he finished wrapping Tsukumo's wound with bondage

They both nodded "I'd rather endure this than you enduring it ten fold!" Hotsuma grinned

"He's right, and besides you've already healed it, for that Thank you Yuki" Tsukumo said

"It's nothing" Yuki said as he gave back their T-shirts

"I guess, this means the battle will begin again huh?" Toko asked

Dr Isuzu nodded "Yeah….it's really troublesome but there's nothing we can do"

"Right, but I'm glad Yuki learned how to fight since I'm sometimes worrying about him during fights since he is left defenseless when we leave him and fight" Shusei said as Tsukumo nodded

"We should really stop leaving him behind since that tactic caused Yuki to be captured by that Duras" Tsukumo said as he looked at Hotsuma

"A really bad idea" Hotsuma crossed his arms

"It's not your fault you know, you only wanted to protect me and keep me safe but I guess we let our guard down" Yuki said

"True….." Tsukumo said

"I guess we should start training then" Kuroto suggested

"Maybe, but how can we spare some time for it if we have school everyday?" Toko asked

"How about this coming Thursday? Since I have no task to do in the Police Station" Shusei asked

Kuroto nodded "Good idea since the seniors will be tasked to clean this Thursday"

"Then I guess Thursday it is, but where should we train?" Hotsuma asked

"That's a problem, since this place is not suited for training only in the Kamakura" Kuroto said

"How about I cut space here?" Shusei said

"Oooh! Why didn't I though of that?! That's brilliant!" Toko said

"But will it work here? Since this mansion is inside a barrier" Yuki asked

"Heh, Shusei's Cut Space can even separate the whole Japan from reality!" Hotsuma bragged

"Really? Wouldn't it cost your energy?" Senshiro asked as he looked at Shusei

Shusei just sighed and glared at Hotsuma who flinched "I'm glad you asked, well if I do that…...I will faint" Shusei said as Yuki and Toko gasped

"Hmph, and someone's even bragging" Toko looked teasingly towards Hotsuma who just face palmed

"Tsk! I remember, when he tried doing that when we were kids. He fainted and didn't woke up for one day" Hotsuma said

Everyone looked shock and looked at Shusei "Then will it be alright if you cover the whole mansion only?" Senshiro asked

Shusei nodded "No problem, I can do that but the whole country is just….tiring" Shusei said

"Well, I guess we should ask Takashiro-sama for permission then" Tsukumo suggested

Everyone nodded

"Then I guess you should go to the dining room since its dinner time. Let's go?" Dr. Isuzu asked as he opened the door and came out

Then everyone started heading out "Gah! Damn! I want to eat mountain of foods!" Hotsuma whined while rubbing his stomach

"Hehe, then you can have mine" Shusei joked

"No way in hell!"

"Haha, that's a joke you know" Yuki said

"Hotsuma's just overprotective of his _property" _Toko teased as Hotsuma and Shusei turned red

"Tch,, this two are really obvious" Kuroto said

"Well, let's just go and eat" Senshiro said

Luka was the last one to leave he looked back and closed the light then close the door


	4. Training In A Different Space

Chapter 4

TRAINING IN A DIFFERENT SPACE

It's been two days since Leister attacked. Shusei already asked permission to their training and Takashiro agrees to it. Tsukumo and Hotsuma's wounds are already healed by Yuki, but Yuki healed it when it is not fresh anymore so pain was bearable.

So now, everyone's standing outside of the mansion. It's Thursday morning and everyone are absent in their classes.

"Well then, Cut Space" Shusei said as he crossed his hands with his ring glowing, he raised his arm with the ring "Lock Set!" Then a beam of purple light came out from the ring and when it reached the sky, the whole place is covered in a purple barrier

"There we go" Shusei said

"Good work, Shusei!" Hotsuma said as he thumbs up towards Shusei who just nodded

"Now, how should we train?" Toko asked

"Fighting of course" Kuroto crossed his arms

"What?! Already?! Can't we just warm up?" Toko whined like a child

Kuroto sighed "But how can we train if there's no Duras?" Kuroto asked himself

"Damn, arranging a this but with no idea?...Great Job! Kuroto!" Hotsuma said sarcastically, patting Kuroto's back while grinning.

"Shut up! Then how about you? What's _your idea_?" Kuroto mocked at Hotsuma

"Oh! Good question…Nothing!" Everyone face-palmed except Yuki and Tsukumo

Kuroto headbutted Hotsuma "Are you itching for a fight?!" Kuroto yelled as Hotsuma pushed back

"Yeah! And this is training!" Hotsuma yelled as their weapons appeared

"U-Um…..Hotsuma-kun….Kuroto-kun please calm down" Yuki tried to calm them down by stopping between them

"Huh? But it's his fault!"" Hotsuma quickly pointed towards Kuroto making Yuki jump back

"The hell?! It's yours!" Kuroto yelled back

"WHAT?! YOU—"

"Hotsuma~…..Kuroto~….." Shusei's voice turned scary

"S-Shusei-kun?" Yuki looked towards Shusei

"How can we train if you two will always fight?" Shusei simply glared at Hotsuma and Kuroto who flinched as they look at Shusei who is walking towards them while stomping

"A-Ah….S-S-Shusei?!" Hotsuma trembled seeing Shusei looking towards him clearly….._pissed_

"O-Oi! I'm not afraid!" Kuroto yelled at Shusei trying to act brave even though he too is trembling

"Really? Just to let you know, I'm not scaring you….." Shusei said

"But how can y-you explain what you're doing?" Hotsuma asked

"Maa, Shusei just let them" Tsukumo smiled while watching Hotsuma and kuroto tremble in front of Shusei

"H-He's right! Shusei! We will not repeat it again! Right Kuroto?" Hotsuma tried to find an excuse by wrapping his arm around Kuroto's shoulder

"Say's who?!" Kuroto break free from Hotsuma

"You idiot! Just play with it for a while!" Hotsuma whispered at Kuroto

"Why?!"

"S-Shut up!"

An angry vein appeared on Shusei's forehead as he snarled angrily

"Shusei~" Toko chuckled catching Shusei's attention even though he is still facing the other two

"How about you punish them a little?" Toko smiled evilly

"T-Toko-chan?!" Yuki gasped Luka just face-palmed while Senshiro just smiled. Tsukumo just patted Yuki

"Let them be Yuki, you can't stop Shusei when he gets angry" Tsukumo said as he looked at Hotsuma and Kuroto with pity "Poor things"

"Tsukumo-kun?!" Yuki shrieked while shifting his gaze back to Shusei and the others

"Kurai Kurodiomedesu!" Shusei yelled as his orbs appeared and trapped Hotsuma and Kuroto in a cage

"W-Whaa?!" Hotsuma screamed in surprise

"H-Hey! Let me out!"

And so, they started yapping and blabbing pleads which made Shusei even annoyed. He turned his back on them as he started walking back "Stay there for a while, so that we can practice….._peacefully_" He glared at the two

"Well, I guess we should start now huh?" Toko asked

"Yes, but we should just practice not fight" Yuki said

Luka nodded "Then we should start by practicing your skills" Luka said

"We should pair up" Tsukumo suggested as everyone nodded

"Then I will pair with Yuki" Tsukumo smiled at Yuki

"E-Eh?" Luka quickly glared at Tsukumo who pulled Yuki away. Toko just sweat dropped and smiled wryly

"Ahe…he..he….What just happened?" Toko asked

"Thief!" Luka hissed because Tsukumo was completely obvious that he wants to spend his time with Yuki, HIS Yuki

While Shusei just sighed "I will pair with Senshiro then since we're both defense" Shusei said

"Good idea, well then we're off" Senshiro nodded and started walking away with Shusei

"I guess you're my partner here" Toko looked at Luka

"Yeah, and I have a good idea on how to train you" Luka said as his sword materialized

"Hmmm? Oh, so you're going to improve my swordsmanship! Thanks, that'll be a big help!" Toko jumped in glee as her ring glowed and Eon appeared

"Luka! Ready when you are!" Toko said as she readied her stance

Luka nodded as he got into his fighting stance "Come" Toko lunged towards Luka

~With Yuki and Tsukumo~

"Umm….Tsukumo-kun what should we train?" Yuki asked as they stopped walking

"Well, I was thinking of training your Halo Wall but-" Tsukumo paused

"What is it?" Yuki asked

"I don't want to attack you" Tsukumo looked away in embarrassment

Yuki's eyes widen but it was quickly replaced by his smile "Don't worry you won't, because I know you don't have such intent" Yuki said

"Yuki…" Tsukumo mumbled as Yuki took a few steps back away from him

"Well then—" Yuki extended both his arms forward "Halo Wall!" Yuki yelled as he was surrounded by a tornado and when it died down his barrier appeared covering him.

"Knell!" Tsukumo's ring glowed and Knell materialized on his hand. When it was fully materialized he pointed it at Yuki

"Okay, I'll start with weak attacks then I will slowly increase my attacks, is that okay?" Yuki nodded

"Then here I come" Tsukkumo warned as his gun glowed a released a very weak blast of blue energy

Tsukumo's blast hit Yuki's barrier "Phew! Nothing happened" Yuki smiled

Tsukumo nodded "Well then here comes another" He readied his gun for another shot

~With Shusei and Senshiro~

"Not bad for a beginner" Shusei smiled as he adjusted his stance while holding his weapons

"Thank you" Senshiro relaxed his arms and lowers them with his scythe

"Are you sure that you're just defense? You don't look like it" Shusei said as he switched his weapon and it turned into his orbs

"Yes I'm defense but I do more offenses than defenses since me and Kuroto are a good pair, we just watch each others back" Senshiro said as he also switched his scythe to his thick paintbrush

"Hmph, come" Shusei said

"Got it" Senshiro drew some Kanji's in the air using his brush, it glowed and it turned to many ink-colored birds heading towards Shusei with an amazing speed

Shusei quickly used his orb to make a shield, when the birds collided into his shield it created a mild explosion.

Shusei jumped back "*cough*….I see, those are explosive birds" Shusei mumbled

He looked around but since there's smoke he can't properly see anything "Damn, this smoke's too thick!" Shusei said as he covers his nose to avoid inhaling much smoke

He slowly walked forwards looking at his left and to his right everytime he took one-step forward

"Why is there still smoke? It could've died down for a while?—" Shusei mumbled as he lowered his arm that is covering his nose "—Wait...It's dark!...Then?!" Shusei became alerted

"Where will he come from?" Shusei focused and closed his eyes, he opened them immediately when he sensed something

"Kurai Kurodiomedesu!" Shusei said as his orbs multiplied and they created a cage protecting him when Senshiro breakthrough the smoke trying to hit him with his scythe

"H-How?!" Senshiro gasped when he saw Shusei's cage that is always use to release Duras protecting himself from his attack

"Simple, I used it for my defense" Shusei explained

"I see" Senshiro retracted his Scythe as the smoke died down

"You're really strong Shusei" Senshiro smiled

"Not really, I gotta admit you're good at making strategies using the smoke to lure me" Shusei said praising and looking at him with amazed eyes

"Well, It just came to my mind the moment my birds hit you" Senshiro said rubbing his cheek in embarrassment

"I see….but it's impressive whatever you say" Shusei said as Senshiro nodded

"Well, then how about we go for another round?" Senshiro asked

"If you say so" Shusei readied his stance again

~With Yuki and Tsukumo~

"Good job Yuki, you manage to endure even my most powerful attack" Tsukumo said as he extended his arm to Yuki who is kneeling on the floor panting. Yuki gladly accepted his offer and used Tsukumo's support to stand up

"Thank you" Yuki smiled

"But I guess we should rest for now. You seemed tired let's sit there for a while" Tsukumo said as he put Yuki's arm around his shoulder and they started walking

They walked towards Kuroto and Hotsuma who are still inside Shusei's cage completely silent and bored

Tsukumo placed Yuki on the ground for him to sit, then he sat next to Yuki and lied down with his arms on his head

"Hey, how was training?" Hotsuma asked Yuki and Tsukumo

"Well, it's okay; Yuki's endurance is slowly increasing" Tsukumo said as Yuki nodded

"Really? Then good job! Yuki!" Hotsuma said as he thumbs-up at Yuki while grinning

"Thank you" Yuki smiled

"That's a good improvement, even now, I'm still amazed in your performance during the last fight" Kuroto said

"Really? It's not because of me, its Luka's" Yuki said

"Well yes, but if you were not there, I'm very sure we would have a very hard time killing that Duras, since he can multiply" Kuroto said

"Yeah, it will be a pain in the ass!" Hotsuma said as he brush his messy-hair

Yuki smiled "Then I'm glad, because I'm not useless as before"

Tsukumo frowned "Yuki, don't say that it's not true, you've done a lot of great things…like saving me" Yuki froze as his bangs covered his eyes

"Oh right…..back then you were nearly killed by….Kanata-san" Yuki said

Tsukumo's eyes widen, he made a big mistake reminding Yuki of Reiga, he looked away and gritted his teeth "Damn" He mumbled silently

Hotsuma and Kuroto just stayed silent while wearing sad expressions on their faces

"But—" Everyone looked at Yuki as he looked up while smiling gracefully "—I guess, I have to start forgetting about him because the more I try to bring him back….the more he will go away…." Yuki said

"Yuki…." Tsukumo looked at Yuki

"Don't worry, I'm alright now…..I got to admit, I'm still sad but" He looked at Luka who is training with Toko while smiling

"I have everyone here who will still care for me and love me…." He said

Tsukumo, Hotsuma and Kuroto smiled

"My, My….such beautiful smiles" Tachibana's voice said as he walk closer to Yuki and the others

"Tachibana-san?/Tachibana?" all of them said in unison

"So, how's training?" Tachibana asked as Hotsuma and Kuroto just pouted

"It's okay Tachibana-san" Yuki smiled at Tachibana

"I see, then why are those two in a cage?" Tachibana asked as he pointed at the cage

Yuki and Tsukumo began to laugh "H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Hotsuma said as he blushed in embarrassment

Kuroto just looked away "Well, it's this idiots fault" Kuroto said

"WHAT?!"

Tsukumo and Yuki wiped their tears because of laughing "Hotsuma-kun, Kuroto-kun if you begin now then you might not have the chance to be freed there" Yuki said

Hotsuma and Kuroto just looked away from each other "Hmmm? I see, this two got into their arguments?" Tsukumo nodded

"And Shusei got pissed so here they are, jailed like prisoners" Tsukumo said

"Haha! Sucks to be you two!" Tachibana laughed

"N-Never mind that! What are you doing here?" Kuroto asked

"Well, Takashiro said to call Yuki, since he wants to give something to Yuki" Tachibana looked at Yuki

"Me?"

"Yeah, so you better hurry up!" Tachibana said as Yuki nodded as he stood up

"Well then, I'm off" Yuki said as he went inside the mansion

"What is he gonna give to Yuki?" Hotsuma asked

Tachibana became silent "….."

"Tachibana?"

"His weapon"

"REALLY?!"

~Twilight Mansion, Takashiro's Office~

Takashiro is sitting in his office signing some papers while Fuyotoki is standing silently a few meters away from him,

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in" Takashiro said as he stopped working and looked at the door, the door opened revealing Yuki

"Umm….Tachibana-san said that you called me" Yuki said

Takashiro nodded "Yes, have a sit" He said as Yuki nodded and took a seat in front of him

"Remember the other day? When the Zweilts said that you defeated a Duras on your own?"

"Ah, Yes…why?"

Takashiro pulled one of the compartments on his table and picked up a small golden box, he closed the compartment and placed it in front of him

"Well, I decided that since there are times that the Zweilts can't protect you fully and sometimes your on your own…..I decided to give you your weapon" Takashiro said

Yuki became shocked "Eh? A weapon?" Yuki asked

"Yes, according to Tsukumo's report, it's their fault why you were held captive by the Duras, although I know they were only trying to protect you. That's why you should have your own weapon for defense…and even offense" Takashiro said as Yuki picked up the golden box

Yuki opened the box, there it revealed a ring its design is like the Zweilt's ring but his is gold "W-Wow….."

"You're weapon is called Lux"

"Lux?"

"It means light, a truly suitable name for you" Takashiro said

Yuki picked out the ring from the box and wear it on his right hand, the index one "How can I summon it?" Yuki asked

"You just focus and call its name, it's simple and quick like in emergency situations when you need to guard from an attack" Takashiro said

"I see….." Yuki said then he closed his eyes, the ring glowed

"Lux!" He said as his weapon materialized gracefully with the lights dancing in front of him

"…!...This is!" His weapon is a golden khakkhara with six rings

"A Khakkhara?" Yuki asked as he holds it in awe

"Yes, normally a Khakkhara is not used for battle but that one can be used for battle"

"I see…."

"Those six rings will be used for releasing a Duras if you ever need it" Takashiro said

"It's beautiful…..thank you very much! I'll cherish this and I will surely use this all the time" Yuki smiled as his weapon disappeared

"You're welcome, just always be on your guard"

Yuki stood up and went to the door "Well then, I'll be going now Takashiro-sama" Yuki said as he closed the door

"….I didn't really expect this" Takashiro said

"What is?"

"Yuki finally able to fight back, since he is always guilty about the others getting hurt because of protecting him….I guess because of that guilt he developed a resolve to protect them this time" Takashiro said

"You're right Takashiro-sama" Fuyutoki said

Then Takashiro chuckled "But I guess Luka will still not let him fight alone"

Fuyutoki also smiled "Knowing him, he's very protective of him"

~Back To The Others~

Yuki came out of door where he saw everyone else resting near the waterfalls "I'm back everyone" he said as Luka walked towards him as he nodded at Yuki

"Welcome back Yuki, so how did it go?" Tachibana asked as everyone also looked at him in curiosity

"I also want to know Yuki" Tsukumo added

"Me too, Tachibana said that Takashiro-sama will give you something" Kuroto said

"Ah yes….here it is" Yuki said as he showed his hand to everybody else, his golden ring glinted catching their attention

"Huwaah….You were given a weapon!" Toko squealed as she held Yuki's hand and looked at the ring

"Un, he said that with it I can protect myself" Yuki said

"Will you show us your weapon Yuki?" Shusei kindly asked Yuki

"He's right! Show us" Hotsuma grinned

"I want to see it too" Senshiro smiled

Everyone looked at his ring as if it was something sacred and exciting "N-No need to be excited, i-it's nothing special!" Yuki said embarrassed as everybody chuckled as he took a step back

"Okay…..Come forth! Lux!" Yuki said as his ring glowed brightly as his weapon slowly retracted itself from void and appeared above Yuki, Yuki caught it with his right hand

"Whoa….Awesome!" Hotsuma grinned as he looked at Yuki

"I see….A Khakkhara that weapon fits you Yuki" Shusei said

Yuki nodded "At first I was shocked that I will be given a weapon, because I thought that I will start hurting someone bloodily" Yuki said

"Yeah, but I guess Takashiro-sama has a reason on why he chose that" Toko said

"Indeed" Yuki said as he looked at his weapon "But I will hurt but without bloods coming out, I can fight Duras but without giving them a severe wound….since I am a healer I heal wounds not cause them but this weapon…It will be an insult to me if I will let blood to flow" Yuki said

Luka smiled at him, acknowledging his interpretation "That's right"

"Wow! That was wonderful Yuki-chan!" Toko said as he jumped at Yuki and hugged him like a teddy bear

"Uwah!" Yuki screamed in surprise

"Yosh! Master Stroke!" Hotsuma yelled as flames formed on thin air and his weapon came out of it

"Yuki! Fight me!" He said to Yuki

"Eh?!"

BAM!

"Ow!" Hotsuma yelled in pain as Shusei smacked him very hard on his head

"Idiot, you're going to hurt Yuki?"

"No! I was only offering to train h—"

"Silence, I don't want to hear it" Shusei said as he crossed his arms and looked away

"H-Hey! S-Shusei! Are you angry again?" Hotsuma asked getting worried because he noticed that his partner was always getting angry at him "AM I really that bad?" He mumbled

Shusei looked at him and chuckled "Geez….you're such an idiot, you look like you could cry any minute. Of course you're not bad you're just….." Shusei paused

"What?" Hotsuma asked Shusei

"Childish"

"WHAT?!" Hotsuma exclaimed in surprise as he began rambling on Shusei again

Everyone looked at them and sighed "Sometimes, I really pity Shusei" Toko sighed as she looked at Shusei and Hotsuma "Then again; I guess they really care for each other"

Yuki nodded "Yes, they really have a solid bond, even though Shusei-kun always got angry to Hotsuma-kun" he giggled

Then Toko started laughing for a bit "Hahaha! I just thought of a something funny!"

Everyone looked at her in curiosity since she is laughing like an idiot. Tsukumo come and patted her back "What is it Toko-chan?"

Toko stopped laughing and wiped her tears because of laughing "W-Well, I just thought that if Shusei was a girl and Hotsuma's her boyfriend, I imagine Hotsuma being overprotective of her like she was her father or something Haha!" Toko said

Everyone sweatdropped, her idea is funny but there is nothing to laugh like there's no tomorrow about. Yuki just smiled a fake one

"He..hehe…..That was funny Toko-chan, but if you ever let those two know—"

"They will surely start yapping" Kuroto said as Yuki nodded at him

Then after that they just stayed like that for a while looking at Shusei and Hotsuma. They decided to cut training for now and started heading back towards the mansion.

~Timeskip: Night, Yuki's Room~

Yuki is already on his sleeping clothes, standing in front of his glass window while Luka is on the bed lying with his arms on his head

"Nee, Luka?" Yuki called

Luka sat up and looked at Yuki "What is it, Yuki?"

Yuki faced him "Sometimes I envy the others" Yuki said his face getting sad

"….Why?"

"Because they all have someone they care deeply…I know they all care for me but…..I want to experience having someone to only care for me" Yuki said

Luka didn't reply, instead he stood up and walked closer to Yuki as he caressed his cheek. Yuki just looked at him

"You have me"

"Eh?"

"I care for you deeply and I always think of you before myself"

"But why? Why will you do that? We only just met a few months ago" Yuki asked completely confuse

"Because…." Luka paused "You are my light…."

Yuki skipped a beat as his cheek was tinted a bit with pink and his mouth gapping

"W-What?"

"I told you about my story remember?...you changed my life and also my world….that's why I swear that I will lo—" Luka stopped and bit his lip but continued "—protect you with my life"

Yuki was touched, he didn't know that someone cared for him, he don't know how to react

"Thank you Luka…." Yuki looked down and blushed, Luka noticed this and decided to ask the reason

"What's wrong?"

Yuki looked up at him while blushing "Please always stay by my side!"

Luka was taken aback because his eyes were widen

"Even though I get used to fighting Duras, i'm still scared knowinng you and the Zweilt's lives are in the line! a-and I'm a mess if left alone, so please…." Yuki said almost crying

Luka looked at him wide-eyed, he didn't expect Yuki to say those words out of nowhere. He understand that this battle it scares him a little since it all suddenly happened and he was forced to accept. Luka's feelings was overflowing with joy because Yuki wants him to stay by his side, that means he will be with him even more.

Luka hugged him "I will, I will choose you again and again, no matter how many lifetimes it is" Luka said

Yuki eyes widen "E-Eh?"

"Like I said, I will protect you with my life….If only…I can free you from this curse" Luka gritted his teeth "_This is bad, I can't control myself_" he thought as he hugged Yuki even tighter because the urge to reveal his romantic feelings to him is also overflowing that he wants to kiss him.

"R-Really?"

Luka snapped out from his thoughts and he looked at Yuki and nodded "Yeah"

Luka pulled from the embrace as he looked at Yuki who is almost crying "Yuki…" Luka caressed Yuki's cheek as he wiped some tears

"Thank you Luka…." Yuki smiled very brightly at Luka who smiled back

That night Yuki slept with Luka but their sleeping position is different, this time Yuki is cuddles to Luka's chest with Luka holding him like he was his possession


	5. The Mysterious Power

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't been able to update for awhile since I practiced writing many one-shot stories to improve my way of writing. Oh! And by the way, please support them!**

**Not only that, I was hospitalized for three days since I had Pneumonia combined with Asthma attacks. But don't worry my friends I'm already alright!**

**That's why here I am again focusing on this story!**

**I hope you like it! This is the beginning of….WAR!**

**But…..Wait, wait, wait, wait….WAIT!**

**This is my replies to my reviewers**

**Fireblaze : **This is supposed to be my reply on you in the side story "Hotsuma Reads A Slambook" but I remembered that one review is only aloud per chapter! Thank you for always supporting my story "The Betrayal Goes On"! I'd like to PM you personally but I really can't find your profile nor your name doesn't have a link on it since it's not colored blue. Please PM me so that I can give you a little gist! It's the least that I can do for your unending reviews and support! Thank you again and I'm looking forward on reading your opinions and reviews in the future!

**just-your-new-fg: **Kyaaaaaah! Kyaaaaah! Let's yell some more! Kyaaaaah! Thank you for reviewing! But, I'm still young to be married! Hahahaha! Joke!

**PianoPrincess: **Thank you very much! I'm so freakin' happy too! Hahaha!

**Okay that's all, I hope I will receive many reviews someday…**

* * *

Chapter 5

THE MYSTERIOUS POWER

It's been four days since their training and Yuki having a weapon that was his and his alone. But Hotsuma and Tsukumo was advised by Dr. Isuzu to rest at home much to Hotsuma's dismay. School Festival is almost up in a few days and the preparations are going well.

Classes are already finished and students are already going home. Yuki and the Zweilts are on their way towards Senshiro's University accompanying Kuroto since he always fetch Senshiro alone. They are currently on the streets walking while chatting.

"So, what will your class do Yuki?" Toko asked Yuki opening a new topic concerning the School Festival. Yuki and Kuroto flinched "U-Uh….."

"N-N-Nothing! We will do nothing!" Kuroto suddenly yelled turning red as well as Yuki. Hotsuma just grinned while Tsukumo smiled and spoke "Our class will do the "Maid Café" courtesy of the girl populace of the class" Tsukumo explained as Toko nodded

"I see….But why did Yuki and Kuroto become embarrassed all of a sudden?" Toko asked pointing towards Yuki and Kuroto who are blushing with their heads lowered

Hotsuma's grin became wide "Well, Yuki and Kuroto will dress as maids, courtesy of the girls again" Hotsuma explained it this time which made Yuki and Kuroto more embarrassed than earlier

Toko squealed "Kyaaah! Really?! I would love to see that!" Toko quickly went beside Yuki and started hugging him

Hotsuma quickly regretted his decision because of Toko's noise "Ugh…..women" looking at Toko who is hugging Yuki by the neck with pure disgust

Shusei sighed, which made Hotsuma look at him "What's wrong Shusei?" Hotsuma asked Shusei concerned onto why Shusei was gloomy

Shusei shook his head "Nothing, but Student Council paperworks are tiring ever since the preparation for the School Festival was announced, I'm lucky that I finished earlier this time or otherwise I will go home alone"

Hotsuma raised a brow "Of course I won't let you, if you didn't finish earlier I will stay with you" Hotsuma said reminding Shusei again that he should always walk with him

Shusei just rubbed his temples "I know, but you'll end up being bored since all you will do there is watch us do our works" Hotsuma grinned "Oh I wouldn't mind watching Shusei working, plus I brought my game console with me" Hotsuma dug on his bag and pulled out his PSP "See?"

Shusei's eyes widen "Hotsuma, you know that game consoles are strictly prohibited in school right?" Shusei scolded Hotsuma who is closing his bag "I know, I know. But I really can't since there's this new game I bought that was so cool! Actually I should play it right here and now!" Hotsuma dug on his bag again and pulled out his PSP and started playing

Shusei just sighed again, Hotsuma Is really like a kid sometimes despite his manly appearance. "Just don't use it during classes" he warned Hotsuma since he knew that they will just argue if he will make the problem worse

Hotsuma nodded his gaze still on his PSP but replied "Got it" after that he continued playing

"By the way Yuki, have you got used to your weapon yet?" Tsukumo asked as Toko stopped hugging Yuki. Yuki nodded "Ah, Yes, Luka and I went to the woods the other day and he trained me. I think I can spin it rapidly that's all" Yuki said

"That's great since you can now protect yourself in emergency situations!" Toko praised since she never saw Yuki's past selves fight before.

Yuki nodded "Not only that Luka taught me a new technique" Toko and Tsukumo was curious, Luka taught Yuki an offensive spell? If it's Luka then it might be strong

"Really what is it Yuki?" Tsukumo asked

"It's called "Forza Sacra" or Sacred Force. Do you remember the other day when we battle that Leister?" Tsukumo and Toko nodded "Do you remember when I swung my hand and a ray of light appeared damaging Leister?"

"Yeah, it was amazing since I just blinked for a second and when I opened it, Leister was already on the ground that time" Kuroto joined in

"Yes, Luka taught me to use that spell while using my weapon. Not only that the attack is strong, it also was bigger than the last time. But it takes time to complete that's why I may take your cooperation" Yuki finished

"Don't worry, ask us anytime Yuki" Toko said reassuring Yuki who nodded in reply "Thank you, that will surely help"

Kuroto who was listening was in deep thought. It is really surprising to see Yuki fighting. And he know that he and the other Zweilts will continue to brought up how amazing it was and will not get tired. What made him wonder is why, Yuki is so strong right now?

Kuroto looked at Yuki who was talking with Tsukumo. "Was is because the past Yuki's are all saving their powers and when the present Yuki used it, it showed a very surprising result. Maybe that's why Yuki's power growth is speeding

Kuroto just shook his head, whatever the reason he was glad. To be frank, Yuki is also supposed to be a Zweilt also like them, but his unique power separates himself from the other Zweilts since his is different and not for battle. So maybe this time, Yuki is finally fulfilling his position as a Zweilt

Shusei rubbed his temples and massage the sides of his foreheads, lately this days he has been having a lot of headeaches. Even though he take some medicines, the effect will not last long…..he wonder why

Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain on his head, making him winced and groan "Crap, it hurts so much!" Shusei yelled on his mind clutching his head. Hotsuma noticed this and looked worriedly towards his partner "Shusei? You okay?" Hotsuma said stopping Shusei from walking by putting his hand on Shusei's shoulder

The others also stopped walking and looked back at them "What's the mat—Shusei-kun?!" Yuki and the others quickly walked to Shusei noticing that he was in pain "What happened?" Tsukumo asked quickly

"M-My…h-head hurts so m-much!...T-This is h-happening always lately t-this days" Shusei stuttered as he lost balanced and almost fell behind, but Hotsuma quickly caught him so that his back is leaning on his chest.

"Shusei-kun?" Yuki touched Shusei's forehead "Strange, his head is not hot so it's not a fever…..Is it just a headeache? But normal headaches aren't like this?" Yuki tried to look for reasons why Shusei is in so much pain with just a headache

"Maybe Shusei is just overworking himself lately this days?" Hotsuma said adding another reason earning a nod from Yuki "Maybe?...are you having enough sleeps Shusei-kun?" Yuki asked Shusei but Shusei shook his head

"Anyways, no use to ask many questions, let's go home for the meantime, I'll just text Senshiro that something came up" Kuroto said as the others nodded he turned and started walking, he stopped when he saw some little rocks floating _"The rocks?...they're floating?"_ Kuroto looked back towards Shusei "_Is he doing this?"_ Kuroto wondered in his mind

"I guess we should hurry" Toko said looking at Hotsuma "Carry him, Hotsuma, I think Shusei can't walk in that state" Hotsuma nodded "Of course, I was about to say that" Hotsuma slightly moved Shusei and was about to pick him up but "A-Aaaaaaahh…." Shusei clutched his head even tighter

"Shusei?' Hotsuma called but Shusei clutched his head even more his cry in pain getting louder and his breathing is also a little fast "Shusei?! Hey guys something's wrong with Shusei!" Hotsuma called as everyone looked back at Shusei

Everyone was about to run towards Shusei but, Tsukumo's eyes widen as he heard something from inside Shusei. "Guys! Quick! Get away from him!" Tsukumo yelled as he hugged Yuki

Hotsuma was about to react when Shusei suddenly screamed "AAAAAAGH!" a transparent sphere came out of Shusei surrounding him, then all of a sudden, it exploded sending transparent waves in all directions sending everyone far away from Shusei "Aaaaaaaah!/Kyaaaah!/Waaaagh!" They all yelled as they landed roughly on the ground

Everyone groaned in pain as they sat up. Yuki looked at Tsukumo who used himself as his cushion "Are you okay? Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki asked as they sat up with Yuki between Tsukumo's legs. Tsukumo nodded "Y-Yeah, my back hurts a little" Tsukumo said as Yuki breathed out in relief "That's good" Tsukumo nodded

Kuroto and Toko sat up also "What was that?! What happened to Shusei?!" Kuroto exclaimed as he shook his head and looked at the others

"I don't know, something just came out of Shusei!" Toko said as he rubbed her arms since she landed it first on the ground, she looked around "Where's Hotsuma?" The others also looked and they saw Hotsuma who is a few meters away from them, he must've sent higher since he was so close to Shusei. Hotsuma just groaned and jumped up running torwards Shusei's direction "Shusei!" He said running as he caught a glimpse of a body lying down on the ground. It was Shusei!

"Shusei?!" Hotsuma screamed even more as he sped up and knelt beside Shusei's unconscious body, he lifted Shusei's torso and shook him trying to see if he will respond but, he didn't

The others soon followed, Yuki and Toko knelt beside Shusei "We should hurry, we don't know when will that happen again" Yuki said seriously worried for Shusei. Toko nodded "Yeah, after we go back, I'm going to call Takashiro-sama because…" Toko looked at Shusei "What happened earlier is \something serious…."

"Yeah, I'm worried as hell right now but that's no use for now" Hotsuma scooped Shusei on his arms lifting him up at ease adjusting Shusei on his arms

Everyone also nodded and was about to start walking when they felt a strong amount of power and before they knew it, they are surrounded by many low-ranking Duras' and a male Opast whose appearance is man with short spiky violet hair with his bangs combed to the right. He also wears a long black coat, dark skinny jeans and a black torn scarf hiding his nose and mouth only revealing his sharp purple eyes

Everyone gasped and formed a circle looking around. Kuroto gritted his teeth "Ugh, this is very annoying. Too many delays before going home!' Kuroto yelled in annoyance. Hotsuma scoffed "Damn right…." Hotsuma tightens his hold on Shusei who is sleeping peacefully on his arms

The Opast step forward "Greetings, Zweilt Guardians and God's Light my name is Diavolo or you could just call me Avo" He began as he bowed down in a gentleman's manner "We are summoned here by Reiga-sama to kill the God's Light also the Zweilt Guardians" He said his voice turning dark, the others Duras' growled

"Tch….Reiga again huh…." Tsukumo said as he ushered Yuki to stand behind him which Yuki did. "Seriously, why do their timings, sometimes are bad?!" Toko stomped in annoyance since they didn't expect this, because right now, they need to bring Shusei back to the Twilight Mansion

Kuroto just shrugged and let out a pissed "Tch" as he positioned his stance "Whatever, let's just finish this quickly!" Everyone nodded "Right!"

Hotsuma landed Shusei on the ground before facing the enemies again. They looked at the surrounding Duras' with sharp eyes observing their movements "I have a plan" Kuroto began "What is it?" Toko asked not tearing her gaze from the Duras'

"Since Shusei is unconscious someone must stay beside him to protect him and the most suitable for that job is Yuki" Yuki nodded still also not tearing his gaze away "Indeed. I will use my Halo Wall to protect Shusei-kun" Kuroto and the others nodded

"Next, Tsukumo, Toko and Hotsuma you battle the low-ranking Duras'" Everyone let out a sound of disagreement "What about you?" Tsukumo asked

"I will battle Diavolo, I'll try to hold him back so that you can take time to finish the Duras' since they will only just be hinders while were battling Diavolo" Kuroto stated, Yuki noted that Kuroto made a good point there and his strategy plan is also impressive maybe he can make many strategies in the future also

"I will stay with Yuki and Shusei since Yuki can't battle that many Duras' since he will struggle between his barrier an attacking" Tsukumo said staying close to Yuki which made Yuki blush a little

Kuroto nodded "Good point, then I guess you need to battle a maximum of fifty Duras' Toko and Hotsuma" Toko chuckled

"We can manage, are you underestimating us Kuroto?" Toko asked Kuroto who shook his head "No, because I'm worried that you two will be great outnumbered" Hotsuma laughed this time which made Kuroto twitch

"Have you forgotten that I'm here? I can burn many in a second!" Hotsuma bragged smirking, since his confident with his skills. Kuroto "Hmph"-ed and said "Actually, yes I have forgotten you're here" Kuroto mocked

Hotsuma frowned "Oi….." but Kuroto spoke again "J-Just don't get yourselves hurt got it?!" He yelled being a tsundere while slightly embarrassed as everyone smiled "Of course! Not let's go!" Hotsuma yelled as everyone nodded

As they look on the surrounding Duras' their golden colored eyes glinted before they started.

"Hear my call! Izanagi!" Kuroto yelled as a black wind slowly formed a little tornado in front of him as when it died down, Kuroto's weapon appeared and he caught it before pointing it forwards

"Come out! Master Stroke!" Hotsuma yelled as fire formed in front of him before his weapon emerges out from the fire, his weapon landed on his hand before he readied his stance

"I summon you! Eon!" Toko yelled as her ring glowed in a pink light, she extended her hand as a pink orb formed on her palm, slowly her weapon emerges before she hold the handle

"Come forth! Lux!" Yuki yelled as he extended his hand upwards a bright light forming before it transformed into the shape of his weapon, the light died down as his Khakkhara appeared before he caught it. He twirled it before readying his stance

"Let's do this, Knell!" Tsukumo yelled as his ring let out small blue light particles, the small particles formed his gun on thin air before the light died down revealing his weapon, he caught it before pointing it on the Duras' like Kuroto

"Let's go!" Kuroto yelled as he, Hotsuma and Toko lunged forward s their respective direction

"Creatures of Darkness, Burn in the Fires of Hell!" Fire surrounded many Duras' as they turn into ashes, Hotsuma started slashing and sending out some fire, defeating some of the Duras'

Toko started slashing some Duras', one lion Duras tried to charge at her but she quickly side-stepped and slashed the Duras' before it disappeared.

Kuroto lunged towards Diavolo, a pair of black curved daggers appeared on each of his hands he readied himself as he collide his daggers with Kuroto's sword. Kuroto's force is enough to push back Diavolo from his position. Diavolo and Kuroto struggled as they tried to force their way towards each other. But they both pushed back at the same time jumping back

Some Duras' tried to lung towards Yuki and Tsukumo's direction but Yuki quickly extended both of his arms with his palms facing forward "Halo Wall!" he yelled as he, Tsukumo and Shusei were surrounded by a tornado slashing the incoming Duras' into pieces, when the tornado died down, his barrier appeared

"Tsukumo-kun" Yuki called to Tsukumo who looked at him "Can you take care of the Duras' while I cast a spell? It may take some time" Yuki asked as Tsukumo nodded and smiled "Of course, anything for you Yuki" Tsukumo said before shooting an incoming Duras. Tsukumo and Yuki looked at each other before nodding as Yuki closed his eyes before he started saying an incantation, while Tsukumo started shooting some incoming Duras' defeating them before they could even reach Yuki's barrier

_Here me God's Light_

_Let your light shine upon us_

_Divide and pierce all evil_

_Let their sins and darkness be purified by your Divine Light!_

Kuroto and Diavolo continued battling at a very fast pace. Kuroto swung his sword horizontically trying to slash Diavolo but, Diavolo quickly ducked down and tried to cross slash Kuroto. Kuroto used Diavolo's position to his advantage as he stepped on Diavolo's knee and performed a reversed somersault kick, hitting Diavolo on his chin with his foot very hard.

Diavolo was thrown back a few centimeters away from Kuroto who landed perfectly on the ground. Due to Kuroto's kick, Diavolo's scarf was brought down as it revealed Diavolo's handsome face. "Finally, my kick revealed your face. I really don't like people who hide their faces to me" Kuroto glared at the Duras as he pointed his sword towards Diavolo's direction

Diavolo smirked as he stood up spiting blood to the ground "For a Bishounen Zweilt you are good" Kuroto twitched as his grip on his sword tighten and glared at Diavolo "Oh? Is that so? I will make sure this Bishounen Zweilt here will give you hell" Kuroto's glare turned into a smirk

After that, they lunged at each other again battling at a much more high speed. Kuroto managed to inflict a slash wound on his Diavolo's torso. But he was getting many wounds than Diavolo since the Opast is faster than him.

When Diavolo slashed Kuroto on his left knee, Kuroto let out a cry of pain, the pain is so unbearable since the cut is too deep. Kuroto lose his focus that's why Diavolo kicked him very hard to his side sending him to the railing of the road, he almost fell down if he didn't grabbed immediately on the railings so he was left hanging

Kuroto gritted his teeth in pain "H-Hey! I need help here!" Kuroto screamed with all his might catching everyone's attention. Hotsuma who was the closest heard it first "Huh? Kuroto?!" He exclaimed in panic as he saw Kuroto hanging on the railings almost faling

"Hang in there brat!" Hotsuma quickly lunged forwards Diavolo and yelled "Creature of Darkness, Burn!" fire appeared and exploded in front of Diavolo sending him away slamming on the wall.

"Here's more! Take this!" Hotsuma swung his sword sending a huge amount of fire surrounding Diavolo's sliding body

Hotsuma quickly went to the railings and held out his hand to Kuroto "Hey, reach my hand" Kuroto did as he said slowly reached his hand who was holding his sword, Hotsuma grabbed Kuroto's wrist, then Hotsuma pulled Kuroto up, pulling him away from grave anger. Hotsuma landed Kuroto on the ground before he knelt next to him

"What happened?" Hotsuma asked as Kuroto let out a growl of annoyance "I was so stupid to let my guard down! It was only a simple cut!" Kuroto clenched his fist in anger. Hotsuma looked at Kuroto's left knee where he saw that there was a deep cut, and the clothe is soaked in blood.

Hotsuma winced, that must've hurt "Something is telling me, that's not a simple cut, you need Yuki to heal it" Kuroto's eyes widen "N-No! This is too much for Yuki to handle!" Kuroto yelled knowing that Yuki will be in great pain once he healed him

"That's why have it Yuki heal until the flow of blood it stopping so that you're still able to stand" Hotsuma quickly retorted back, before he carried Kuroto in bridal style which made the latter embarrassed and at the same time pissed "Put me down! Baka-Hotsu!"

Hotsuma whistled "I'm not hearing anything!" he said making Kuroto sigh and stopped, this is very embarrassing since his mortal enemy is carrying him right now! Of all people, why would it be Hotsuma?!

Hotsuma jogged towards Yuki's barrier and went inside it. But he saw that Yuki is speaking an incantation. Hotsuma faced Tsukumo who finished shooting some Duras'

"Tsukumo, what's Yuki's doing?" Hotsuma asked as he looked at Yuki who is starting to glow in the color of God's Light. Tsukumo nodded "Yuki is going to use Forza Sacra, but I guess the spell is strong to have a long incantation" Tsukumo looked at Yuki

"I see…..Well, have Kuroto healed by Yuki since the Opast is strong" Tsukumo looked down on Kuroto as he saw his wound which made him surprise "That's a deep wound" Tsukumo frowned

Hotsuma nodded "Yeah, he almost fell to the railings" Hotsuma settled Kuroto on the floor before standing up. Kuroto sat up "Hotsuma, be careful of dealing with him. He is very fast" Hotsuma nodded before jumping out of the barrier and started sending out some fires

_Eternal Light,_

_Let your light shine upon us in eternity's flow_

_I am thou and we are one!_

_Lend me your power and together…._

_Let us defeat the Evil!_

Yuki's eyes opened, his golden eyes glowing as he lifted his Khakkhara. Tsukumo and Kuroto was mesmerized by those glowing eyes because he was, graceful looking and full of light and kindness

_Divide and Destroy!_

Yuki swung his Khakkhara and slammed the top of his weapon on the ground "Forza Sacra!" The rings attached to the khakkhara clanged before it glowed. Then it released six rays of light. But when it passed by his barrier. It was already divided into thousand rays of bright light sending it out in all directions

Yuki's spell defeated all Duras', everytime it hit a Duras' they will turn glow and turn into small light particles disappearing

Toko was about to slash one Duras' but, Yuki's spell already defeated it in the blink of the eye "What?..." Toko looked behind and he saw that Yuki was finished casting the spells and all the Duras' are already glowing and disappearing

Diavolo was not an exception either as he was almost hit by the ray of light, if it wasn't for his speed. He was just slashed on the side of his stomach and arm. He quickly turned into shadows and hid on the forest above the road.

Diavolo peeked from behind a tree near the railings watching Yuki and Zweilts. He gritted his teeth in pain because of the wounds Yuki inflicted on him was very stingy. He can call himself "lucky" since he managed to get these wounds only and didn't get killed

Hotsuma, Toko, and Kuroto looked around with wide eyes, completely amazed at Yuki's Spell. They can't find their voice so they are left gaping. Tsukumo just smiled and walked up to Yuki who dispels his barrier "That was amazing Yuki" Tsukumo said as he patted Yuki on the back.

Kuroto also looked at Yuki "That's was truly amazing for me too Yuki" Kuroto smiled at Yuki who walked up to him and knelt beside him "Thank you. Okay, Kuroto-kun just stay still, I'm going to heal you" Yuki placed his hand on the wounded area on Kuroto's knee as Yuki's hand glowed

"When the bleeding stops you can stop to avoid you getting hurt" Kuroto said but Yuki just shook his head "It's okay, I can heal you completely" Kuroto was about to protest but Yuki just continued "Don't worry, I can endure it" Yuki smiled at Kuroto who looked away "Fine, just don't blame when you feel so much pain" Kuroto said puffing his cheeks

Kuroto's wound slowly closed after awhile as Yuki was healing it, but after that, Yuki felt a sting on his knee. He winced in pain clenching his knee in pain. Tsukumo quickly knelt beside Yuki in worry "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…..in pain" Yuki said massaging his knee but Tsukumo stopped him when he also started massaging Yuki's knee "There, feel better?" Tsukumo asked as Yuki nodded "Yes, thank you very much" Yuki didn't know why but, Tsukumo's massage eased the pain greatly

Then, Yuki stood up and walked towards Shusei while limping. Tsukumo followed him and asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuki just smiled and knelt beside Shusei and lifted his torso, Tsukumo also knelt next to Yuki "I really wonder what happened earlier…why did Shusei-kun release such powerful waves….." Yuki said his face full with worry and questions

Kuroto who was a little far away said "Indeed, but I think I just saw some rocks floating while Shusei was gripping his head in pain?" Kuroto stood up and walked behind Yuki and Tsukumo

"Really?" Kuroto nodded "What about you Tsukumo? Did you notice something?"

Tsukumo lowered his head and shook it "I don't know too but…all I know is that I sensed a very strong power surge from Shusei, but what's weird is that Shusei became in pain when that power surge inside his body" Tsukumo said remembering what happened

"I see…." Kuroto went into deep thought thinking of some possibilities

Hotsuma and Toko' weapon returned to their rings and walked towards Yuki and the others, Hotsuma was the first one to speak "How's Shusei?" he asked

Yuki looked at Hotsuma who was full of worry as Hotsuma knelt next to Shusei on the other side, Yuki hand Shusei's torso to Hotsuma "He still didn't woke up" Hotsuma frowned "Shusei…."

Back to Diavolo who was still watching them, he smirked "Seems like they are focused somewhere, feel my revenge!" Diavolo said as he lifted his hand and a purple magic circle formed beneath him "I summon you two" he said

Toko looked up and was shock to see big magic circles appearing in both sides of the road. Then two big Tiger Duras' **(1) **came out of the magic circle trapping them in the middle

"Tch, another one?!" he said while holding Shusei closely to him

"Damn it!" We let our guard down!" Toko gritted her teeth in annoyance while clenching her hands

Then the two big Duras' opened their large mouth, a small violet orb forming and getting larger after second appeared "It's attacking" Kuroto said he readied his stance "We should stop them before they attack us first" Tsukumo pointed his gun

Yuki quickly stood up and cried "It's too late! You won't defeat it on time!" He said as he lifted his hands upward "Halo Wall!" He said as his barrier activated after the tornado died down

"Wait, you won't be able to guard for long!" Toko yelled as she prepared herself to attack

But before they could completely get out of the barrier, the orb on the Duras' mouths, stopped enlarging as they turned black, disappearing. Yuki and the others were confused "It…." "Disappeared?" Tsukumo completed Hotsuma's sentence

As the Duras' disappeared, they revealed Luka and Senshiro. Their eyes widen "Senshiro?!/Luka?!" They exclaimed in surprise. Senshiro smiled as he walked towards them so as Luka "Sorry were, late. Is everyone alright?" He asked as everyone nodded

"You two came together?" Kuroto asked Senshiro who shook his head "No, we just met on the way. You are taking so long, but I felt a surge of magic power so I decided to hurry off the location of that magic power" Senshiro said

Tsukumo faced Luka "How about you Luka? Did you also felt that surge of power?" Luka shook his head "No, I was sent here by Takashiro" Tsukumo lowered his head "I see…."

Luka walked up to Yuki "Are you okay?" Yuki nodded and smiled "Yes, I'm alright just tired from fighting" He said making Luka frown "Fighting? But I didn't see any other Duras' or Opast?"

Toko chuckled and tugged Luka's sleeve "That's because Yuki-chan defeated them all already!" she said as Luka raised a brow and looked at Yuki in question

Yuki just scratches his cheek on embarrassment "W-Well….I used that spell you taught me….and I didn't expect it to be that powerful on first try" Yuki said smiling a little bit

Senshiro made an 0o0 on his face "Really? Amazing! And you used it on first try? You're something else!" Senshiro smiled as Toko laughed "Yeah, and it was a splendid display. Too bad you two are not here"

Luka ruffled Yuki's hair "Good job" he said as Yuki smiled widely, since he was being praised by Luka "Thank you Luka, that meant a lot coming from you" Luka just smiled seeing that he actually made the boy happy

Senshiro looked at Shusei who was unconscious on Hotsuma's arms. He wonder why he was unconscious "What happened to Shusei?" He asked worriedly

Hotsuma bit his lip and held Shusei tighter, Kuroto walked next to Senshiro "I'll expaln" He said, Senshiro and Luka listened to his explanation about Shusei complaining about Headaches then it suddenly got serious and they felt a surge of power from Shusei.

"I see….." Senshiro crossed his arms "That is quite disturbing" Kuroto nodded in agreement "Yeah, we are about to went home but, those Duras attacked us"

"Umh….I guess we should go home now?" Yuki asked shyly, everyone nodded

"Indeed, we need to have Dr. Isuzu check up on Shusei" Kuroto said as they began walking

Everyone was already quite far away, but Hotsuma stayed on his place still staring at Shusei "Shusei…I hope nothing's wrong….." Hotsuma began walking

Diavolo smirked "Gotcha…this is my last resort" He said as his body glowed, and he turned into a shadow and sunk on the floor, he quickly traveled from the forest towards Hotsuma's direction and merged with his Shadow…..

* * *

~Twilight Mansion : Takashiro's Office~

Tsukumo, Yuki and Toko are inside Takashiro's office sitting on the couches while facing Takashiro who seemed in deep thought after they explained what happened.

Takashiro frowned "….Shusei had a surge of power inside his body?..." Tsukumo nodded in confirmation "Yes, and I hid to the others but I guess Yuki and Toko-chan can hear it" Tsukumo said

Yuki and Toko raised a brow in confusion "What do you mean Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki asked a bit confused "There something more?" Yuki added, Tsukumo nodded

"More? Is it bad or good?" Toko asked worriedly

Tsukumo shook his head "It's not good nor bad…..it's just, that surge of power is…..from Shusei itself not that it was caused by a Duras it came from him" Toko, Yuki and Takashiro's eyes widen

"Eh?...Does that mean Shusei-kun did that powerful waves?" Yuki asked, since he can't believe Shusei can have that kind of power

Tsukumo nodded "Yes, but he did it….most likely involuntarily" Takashiro leaned and rest his chin on his hands "I think I know what happened…." The three faced Takashiro as he finished speaking

"What is it? Takashiro-sama?" Toko asked

Takashiro stayed silent for awhile but he spoke "I don't know if my conclusions are right but, I think Shusei is regaining some of his powers from the past" everyone's eyes widen in shock

Powers? Is that possible? But, they said if you already regained your memories, then so is your powers. Tsukumo shook of the thought. "From the past? But, if he is regaining it, then why is Shusei-kun having a hard time controlling it?..." Yuki asked but paused for awhile and gasped in realization of something "Then, Shusei-kun is?!—" Takashiro nodded

"Yes, it's the same case for you Yuki, when the first time we meet you. Tsukumo and Toko said that you destroyed the windows of the orphanage when something is disturbing you right?" Yuki nodded

"Then it might be that Shusei, didn't know he has that "kind" of power yet….." Takashiro finished leaning back on his chair

"What :kind" Takashiro-sama?...Wait—That power?!" Toko gasped too as Takashiro nodded remembering something from their past lives

"Yes, he is beginning to regain "that" power…." Tsukumo and Toko lowered their heads in surprise and shock

Yuki looked at Takashiro "What is "that" power?, Takashiro-san? I'm confused" Yuki decided to ask shyly since he didn't have any memories of the past

Takashiro closed his eyes "Shusei is the strongest Zweilt, he is notable to be able to switch his way of fighting between offense and defense or sometimes, combine both. It is possible because…he has the power called Telekinesis"

Yuki was surprise for a second but shook it off since there's nothing to worry about it "Then, what is your plan then, Takashiro-san? I don't want Shusei-kun to suffer" Yuki asked full with worry but Takashiro just nodded "Don't worry; tomorrow I will bring Shusei back to Kamakura"

"What will you do there Takashiro-sama?" Takashiro lowered his head from Toko's question "I…..will let the God's talk to Shusei since I will enter Shusei inside the Stone of God's" Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko's eyes widen at Takashiro's plan

* * *

~Twilight Mansion : Shusei's Room"

Hotsuma was sitting on a chair near Shusei's bed, as he looked at Shusei who was hasn't woke up since earlier. Dr. Isuzu said that he needs to rest but there's nothing to worry about. Hotsuma just gripped on Shusei's hand a little harder, he really wonder what's wrong. Seeing Shusei screaming like that really pained him.

"Shusei….." Hotsuma mumbled still not tearing his gaze away from Shusei. Luka who was just passing by, walked in and stopped next to Hotsuma who was mourning like Shusei was injured gravely. Now that he think of it, Hotsuma always reacts exaggeratedly on some occasions for example, this

Luka just sighed, it's like Hotsuma is the kid and Shusei's the mom "You know, everyone else have already eaten" Hotsuma nodded "Ah, I'm not hungry…." Hotsuma mumbled

"If you will not eat, you might die because of hunger before Shusei will wake up" Luka wonder if he said the joke properly.

Hotsuma sighed "Nice try Luka….nice try…." Hotsuma knew that even Luka is a cold hearted man, he knew he sometimes worry about his comrades. But, he just don't have the appetite to eat

Luka twitched, his joke did not have an effect?! He clenched his fist comically with an angry vein popping on his forehead. But before he could smack Hotsuma,

_GROWL…_

Hotsuma blushed, while Luka smirked in victory "Well, I guess your mouth doesn't work well with your stomach" Luka teased his smirk widening even more

Hotsuma just grumbled "Tch, okay, okay! Just let me wash my face first!" Hotsuma gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stood up walking inside Shusei's bathroom

He stopped in front of the small sink, opening and running the water. He bent down and started washing his face. While splashing his face with water, his head suddenly started throbbing, he clutched his head falling to the floor

"A-Aaagh! D-Damn it! What now?!" Hotsuma hissed as a strange voice talked to him

_It's your fault that your precious Shusei got hurt…._

Hotsuma's eyes widen "What?! How is it my fault?!"

_The scars on his chest, it's your fault your princess got them….._

Hotsuma stopped clutching his head and stared at nowhere his eyes still widen "W-What?..."

_Yes….it's your fault…..YOUR FAULT!_

"NO!, whoever your are! Get out of me! Go away!" Hotsuma yelled clutching his head in pain

_Hahahaha! Trying to run away?..._

"N-Ngh!...N-No way in hell!"

_Don't worry, you can still ease his pains…._

"H-How?"

The voice stopped and stayed silent, then Hotsuma didn't noticed that his shadow formed someone's shadow

_Kill everyone that look at him with pity…..And…..give in, don't worry by the time you wake up everything's going to be alright…._

Hotsuma's eyes changed into black but returned to his golden one, signaling that Hotsuma was fight "N-Ngh! N-No! I-I…..WILL NOT!" Hotsuma stood up and smashed the door open

Luka was surprise to see Hotsuma kneeling on the floor panting. "Hotsu—" His eyes widen as he Hotsuma looked at him with his eyes switching from golden to black and vice versa

"H-Hurry! Take Shusei a-aaghhh!...a-away!" Hotsuma yelled as Luka paid no attention to him and quickly scooped Shusei's body.

Hotsuma looked at Shusei one last time before everything turned black _"Shusei…..Be careful….."_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

~.~

**Oh my God! This is serious, A Duras managed to possess a Zweilt?! **

**What troubles await them?!**

…**.That sounds like I'm the narrator right? Hahahaha! Just joking! OH! I'm sorry for some grammar and spelling mistakes! Tee-Hee-Hee!**

**I hope this satisfy you because my three months delay, you know…..because I was sick and I was hospitalized two times!**

**This is all my fault of my first Doctor! He didn't do anything when we went to him for a check-up! And it got worse and worse!...*sigh* but I'm alright now, we found a doctor who shares the same allergies and attacks like me and he is veeerrrry kind!**

**Don't worry I will start focusing on updating this story more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! THANK YOU!**


	6. Hotsuma Gets Possessed!

**Hello everyone!...I have nothing much to say, just feeling a little gloomy…To be honest, I'm depressed because the reviews are only 6 I think? That's why I don't even know if my story is good, great or worst! Plus, just had an argument with my bastard of a father in web….:(**

**Whatever! I will still keep writing no matter what! **

**Oh and a reminder, since Hotsuma will be possessed, I will still use his name depending on the appearance, like for example, if it's Hotsuma then he will be referred to as "Hotsuma", then if it's Diavolo, then he will be referred to as "Diavolo"**

**Then before ending let me give some trivia**

**The name Diavolo is the Italian word for "Devil"**

**He was supposed to be named as "Diablo" or "Demon" but, that would be odd**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

~.~

Chapter 6

HOTSUMA GETS POSSESSED!

_**BOOM!**_

Luka looked behind, only to see that the walls are completely destroyed and burning, and Shusei's whole room was now burning completely surrounded with fire, but he can't see Hotsuma's figure "What just happened?!" Luka hissed

Luka just continued running and turned to another hallway. He was about to turn to another but Yuki and the others are already there "Luka!" Yuki yelped in surprise when he suddenly comes face to face with Luka

"What happened?! What was that explosion right now?!" Toko asked almost yelling because of the explosion. "Calm down Toko-chan" Tsukumo patted Toko's shoulder, who nodded hesitantly and relaxed her body

"What happened Luka? Where is Hotsuma-kun?" Yuki asked now completely worried for his friend since they still didn't know what happened or what that explosion was earlier

Luka walked to Tsukumo "Here, carry him for the meantime" Luka said as he handed Shusei to Tsukumo "He's still not awake huh…." Luka just nodded in reply

"So, care to explain now what happened?" Kuroto crossed his arms waiting for Luka's answer. Luka nodded and looked at all of them "Hotsuma's possessed by a Duras" everyone gasped in shock

"How can that be?!" Toko cried but Luka shook his head. All of them lowered their heads because of the shocking news. A Zweilt got possessed by a Duras?! Takashiro's not really joking when he said that nobody is an exception when it comes to Duras'

_**BOOM! **_

"Kyaaah!" Toko screamed covering her eyes

"Again?!" Kuroto cried gritting his teeth after hearing the explosion. Senshiro quickly grabbed Kuroto's wrist "W-Waah! Senshiro! Oi where are you taking me?!" Kuroto yelled. Senshiro looked back at Kuroto and the others "We will get the others! For now you guys get Takashiro-san!" then they turned to another hall

Luka and the others looked at each other "Who are the others aside from Takashiro?" Luka asked

Toko narrowed her brows as she recall the other residences "Takashiro-sama is in the office with Fuyutoki-san and Ibuki-san" the others nodded

Luka thought for awhile and lifted his head "I have an idea" he said as the rest looked at him. Luka looked at Tsukumo who is holding Shusei in his arms "Tsukumo, Yuki and Toko you go to Takashiro's office and get them out of here" Yuki's eyes widen

"But Luka! What will you do then?!" Yuki asked worried. Luka just patted his head "Don't worry, I will hold Hotsuma up. Just get out of here and run until you all are outside the barrier" Yuki clenched his hands. Toko noticed this and cupped Yuki's right hand

Yuki was surprise for a bit but shook it off "Toko-chan?" Toko gripped Yuki's hand gently "I know you're worried Yuki-chan, but we really need to rely this on Luka alone….." Toko bit her lower lip admitting the truth since they can do nothing but to get everyone out or they will get hurt if the whole mansion will turn into a battlefield

Tsukumo walked next to Yuki "Don't worry Yuki, I will come back here to aid Luka for now let's go nee?" Yuki looked at Luka and nodded hesitantly "Promise me you will be careful Luka" Luka nodded "Yeah, I'll try not to hurt Hotsuma. But if worst comes to worst…." Everyone lowered their heads

"Yeah….we know" Tsukumo said.

"We should go now Yuki-chan" Toko started walking as Yuki followed, Tsukumo was about to follow when they heard another explosion. They all looked back and was horrified. The other end of the hall was now burning…But what really shocked them was Hotsuma

His appearance has changed, his eyes are colored black, his usually scowling face was now replaced by a malicious grin and his whole body was surrounded with black flames. On his right hand was his sword, but it also undergoes a great change, its usually curved blade was now straight, and the center red was not colored black

"Hotsuma!/Hotsuma-kun!" They all yelled in unison upon seeing Hotsuma. But Hotsuma's body shook and he let out a very scary evil laugh, his voice was not only one, it was combined with a high-pitched and low-pitched voice

"Why does he look like that?!" Tsukumo said in horror completely intimidated by Hotsuma's possessed appearance. It's like they are facing a devil itself

Hotsuma stopped laughing and looked at them his expression quickly changing into glaring "Shusei…..You bastards…..DIE!" He let out a twisted battle cry as he lunged towards them. Luka quickly acted and summoned his sword and lunged towards Hotsuma too

Hotsuma's sword collided with Luka stopping Hotsuma from proceeding at the others even more. Luka looked behind at the others "GO!" they all nodded and turned to the another hall

* * *

~With Kuroto and Senshiro~

Kuroto and Senshiro turned and was about to go down the stairs but they were greeted by a small blast. Kuroto and Senshiro side-stepped avoiding the attack. They were surprise to see many low-ranking Duras, some where on the stairs, some where hanging on the walls and some where waiting on the floor

Kuroto clenched his teeth in annoyance "I'm not really in the mood to slash Duras' one by one knowing the others are stocked in the dining room" Kuroto sighed but Senshiro walked in front of him while his arm was extended "Senshiro?"

Senshiro looked back "If it can make you better, how about you go on ahead? I'll hold them back for now" Kuroto's eyes widen at the idea "WHAT?! You can't take care of yourself if you are going to fight this many!" After yelling, Kuroto was about to summon his sword but, Senshiro cupped Kuroto's two small hands in his

"Senshi—"

"Please, I'm worried too for them" Senshiro looked at Kuroto's eyes with seriousness evident in his voice and his eyes

Kuroto was taken aback and was about argue again but Senshiro leaned his face closer to Kuroto "Trust me" Kuroto gritted his teeth before nodding "J-Just….be careful!" Kuroto said entering his "Tsundere Mode"

Senshiro just smiled "Yeah, now let's go" Kuroto nodded. Then they both jumped over the railings of the stairs before landing on the ground. After landing, Kuroto started running very fast and using his quick reflexes to dodge some Duras' successfully escaping them and proceeded towards the dining room's direction leaving Senshiro alone

Senshiro just stood on his ground looking around and gazing towards the Duras' surrounding him who were also gazing dangerously at him.

""_Never let your guard down_"…That's what I learned while training" Senshiro quoted

Then all of a sudden a Duras hanging on the chandelier jump towards his direction its claws ready to hurt him. Senshiro reacted quickly by jumping back a few meters "Come! Death Scythe!" Senshiro yelled with his scythe quickly materializing on his hands

He lunged forward and slashed the Duras. After he defeated the first Duras, the others started attacking him too. One of them came from behind, but Senshiro quickly saw it coming because its shadow mirrored its movement on the ground plus the light from the chandelier giving Senshiro an advantage

Senshiro quickly turned and swung his scythe defeating the Duras immediately. But six Duras' lunged towards his direction surrounding him, before they can successfully reach Senshiro, he quickly spun with his scythe, he stopped when the incoming six Duras' disappeared

Senshiro gripped his Scythe tightly looking around again observing their movements and at the same time planning his next move "If I will wait them to attack me, it will only take time and If will attack them right now, there's a high chance they will all attack at the same time….." Senshiro mumbled

"Tch, I need to defeat them before Kuroto arrive!" Senshiro lifted his Scythe and positioned it like a kendo stance. He closed his eyes and began concentrating ""Focus…..Focus….Focus your magical powers in one single attack…" he said as he and his scythe started emitting a green aura

Senshiro opened his eyes "Deadly Wave!" He yelled as he hammered the scythe stabbing the ground and it released a giant black wave destroying all the Duras' in the room, leaving nothing but their growls in pain.

"Phew!..."Senshiro wiped his forehead and smiled "I guess…..I did it!" He said as he looked around as if there was no Duras that appeared.

* * *

~Dining Room~

"Kyaaaaah!" Aya yelled as he and Tachibana hugged each other distancing themselves from Toma who was trying to fight the single Duras.

"D-D-Don't come! Stay away!" Toma stuttered pointing his knife shakily as he step backwards everytime the Duras approaches him "K-Kuh…." Toma said as he started to get scared of it

But the DUras seemed impatient and jumped towards Toma's direction "Waaaaagh!"

"T-Toma-kun be careful!" Tachibana yelled as Aya shrieked

The Duras was about to reach Toma but….The doors was slammed open landing on the Duras and Toma almost hit too, the door reveals Kuroto "Toma! Aya! Tachibana! Are you okay?!" Kuroto yelled not knowing that he had just defeated a Duras accidentally

Aya, Toma and Tachibana just blinked "U-Uuh….."

Kuroto let out a sigh of relief and smiled "I'm glad you are all okay" Kuroto said but he noticed that everyone was dumbfounded at him it made him uncomfortable as he frowned "….Is something the matter?" he asked raising a brow

Tachibana was the first one to snap back "A-Ah…..you know Kuro-pi….you defeated a Duras accidentally…." Tachibana sweat dropped

"E-Eh?" Tachibana pointed towards the door "W-Well, when you slammed open the door" He said

"O-Oh…." Kuroto looked at the door that was slammed on the wall. Then he lifted his hands "What's the matter Kuroto-san?" Toma asked

Izanagi appeared on Kuroto's hand as he stabbed the door on different areas until he was satisfied "There" He said

"THE DOOR! YOU STABBED THE DOOR!" Tachibana freaked out as he quickly run in front of the door and hug it tearfully "T-The door…." He said

Toma and Aya walked next to Kuroto "What is happening?" Aya asked still shaken up.

Kuroto paused "Well…..Hotsuma's being possessed by a Duras" Everyones eyes widen

"What?..." Tachibana's eyes widen as Aya cupped her mouth "O-Oh my….."

Kuroto nodded "We are also surprise but, we need to secure everyone's safety first before we deal with it"

"I see…" Tachibana said

"Anyways, we really need to go back to Senshiro since I left him fighting with Duras' and also to get Dr. Isuzu" Kuroto said as everyone nodded

They all walk out of the room, running until they reached the living room. Kuroto was surprised to only see Senshiro standing on the middle holding his Scythe "E-Eh? Senshiro where are the Duras'?" Kuroto looked around looking for Duras' but there was none

Senshiro smiled "Yo, Kuroto" Kuroto quickly walked in front of him "What happened?! Where are the Duras'?" He asked again

Senshiro stepped back a little lifting his free hand up "M-Maa Kuroto no need to get angry. I just defeated them in a single attack that's all" Kuroto's eyes widen "What?...really?" Senshiro nodded looking at Kuroto who was shock for awhile

Kuroto shook his head "A-Anyways! Let's go find Dr. Isuzu first!" Kuroto said and everyone was about to start running at another hall when Dr. Isuzu arrived in the area looking groggy as always "What's happening?!...It's so noisy!" He rumbled as everyone was shock

" !" Toma yelled in surprise

Everyone sweat dropped "Ahehe….I guess that saves up the time to look for him!" Senshiro said

"So? Care to tell what the hell is the noises I heard?" said

"Well, Hotsuma-kun's been possessed right now" 's eyes widen and gasped "A Duras?! Here?! Where?! I need to experiment it!" He said excitedly making Kuroto twitch

_**BAM! **_

"Ow!" Dr. Isuzu yelled in pain looking at Kuroto whose fist was pumped "That hurts! Kuroto!" Kuroto sighed "Can't you be more worried about the possessed one?!" He yelled

"I know! That's why when you defeat the Duras give it's bo—" was silenced by Kuroto who punched him really hard on the face making him unconscious "Be quiet!" He hissed

"Huh? Everyone's still here?!" they all looked behind from the direction of the voice and was surprise to see Yuki, Toko and Tsukumo with Takashiro, Ibuki and Fuyutoki standing on the stairs

"Yuki!" They all yelled as Yuki nodded

"Are you okay Takashiro?" Tachibana asked while they are walking down the stairs

Takashiro nodded "We are unharmed Tachibana. For now we should get out of here now. Let's get you to safety first before we settle Hotsuma" Takashiro said

Everyone nodded and they started walking but Yuki stopped. Everyone stopped also looking at him "Yuki?" Tsukumo asked

"Umm…" Yuki began "Can the others go ahead? I will stay here and help Luka" Everyone's eyes widen

"W-Wha?! Yuki you can't do that!" Kuroto yelled. Yuki winced and looked down "I know! But….I really can't help to get worry about Luka" He said.

Toko looked at Yuki wearing a sad face. She knew that Yuki greatly cares about Luka and Luka's the same. Like last time, Yuki wanders off on his own during their time in Kamakura because…..he was worried for Luka. Toko just smiled nostalgically, she can recall the past Yukis attitude to think about everyone's welfare and safety first before herself

Takashiro walked in front of Yuki and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder "Don't worry, Luka will be fine" Yuki looked at Takashiro surprised of his words "Takashiro-sama?..."

Takashiro looked at the Zweilts "Tsukumo, Kuroto and Senshiro" he said "You all help Luka there and try to get Hotsuma back to normal" they all nodded. Yuki was taken aback by Takashiro's sudden commands

"Yes, as you wish Takashiro-sama" Kuroto said as he and Senshiro walked towards the stairs

Tsukumo handed Shusei to Fuyutoki. Tsukumo stopped in front of Yuki first ruffling his hair "Don't worry Yuki, I'll protect Luka if that's what you want" Yuki nodded and cupped Tsukumo's hands "Be careful" Tsukumo nodded as he followed the other two Zweilts

Then Takashiro faced everyone "Let's go" he commanded as they all went out of they mansion and started running

* * *

~With Luka and Hotsuma~

"Give Shusei BACK!" Hotsuma yelled as he swung his sword sending black flames towards Luka dodges the attack

Then Luka extended his arm and sends out a strong blast towards Hotsuma. Hotsuma then swung his sword again creating a large fire ball clashing with Luka's blast causing an explosion.

Luka closed his eyes shielding them from the incoming smokes and crumbles objects. He then opened his eyes looking around. Unknown to him, Hotsuma was standing behind him "Behind you…." Hotsuma mumbled

Luka wasn't able to react on time as he was slashed by Hotsuma. Blood dripped out of his wound on his back; he gritted his teeth in pain glaring at Hotsuma who smirked

Luka lunged towards Hotsuma and begin sword clashing again. Luka pushed Hotsuma away while Hotsuma landed a few centimeters away

He then kicked Hotsuma followed by a strong punch which sent him towards the near wall crumbling it into pieces as Hotsuma landed on the next room. Hotsuma stood up and wiped up some blood on his lip looking at Luka who blasted the wall widening the hole so that he wouldn't have a hard time following Hotsuma

Hotsuma smirked "You sure you should hurt this body?" he asked mockingly. Luka just glared at him "I'm sure he can understand" Hotsuma scoffed

Then Luka pointed his sword towards Hosuma "Speak, how did you manage to possessed Hotsuma?" Hotsuma smirked his as he transformed into someone else, he then transformed back to Diavolo's appearance and sighed

"I have to admit, possessing this Zweilt is quite easy since he still had regrets over his partner named Shusei" Luka's eyes widen and his grip tightens on his sword

Diavolo then smiled "So I just used his guilt towards his partner and told him that I will make that Shusei's pains go away, end of story" Diavolo finished before turning back into Hotsuma's appearance "Now, let's continue. Shall we?" he said but Luka quickly appeared behind him which caught him off guard

Luka used his free hand to release a powerful blast towards Hotsuma sending him away clashing to several walls before landing on the ground. "K-Kuh…you bastard!" Hotsuma glared at Luka who started walking towards him

Hotsuma stood up gritting his teeth while still glaring towards Luka "That was rude of you" he said

Luka rolled his eyes "Shut it, let's fight" he said

Hotsuma then sighed "If that's what you want" then he swung his sword which sends a huge amount of black flames towards Luka

Luka just sliced his way through and almost sliced Hotsuma, but Hotsuma stepped back, barely missing the tip of the sword.

Luka tried to slash Hotsuma again but, Hotsuma ducked down dodging the attack, then he used his sword to stab Luka's feet earning a soft groan of pain from Luka. He gritted his teeth even more in pain

Hotsuma smirked and stood up to use the end of his swords handle to thrust it on Luka's chin, Luka tumbled back a little, spitting blood when he settled himself "Tch"he wiped some blood on his mouth

Hotsuma then laughed before smirking "That's right, show me your pained face" this time his face turning into a sadistic one "Now, since I've been holding back for awhile….why don't we fight seriously this time?" He said then before his body emitted a large amount of fire, setting the whole room in fire

Luka's brows narrowed "Come" he said

Hotsuma did as he began slicing his sword with fire, Luka managed to dodge them all but got a little burn on his cheek. Luka countered by elbowing Hotsuma on his cheek before kicking him again on the guts sending him slamming on the wall

Luka hissed _"Dammit…..I can't finish him off, and he's using that damned Hotsuma's body…..Tch…Dammit!" _Luka cursed in his mind and was about to lunged towards Hotsuma again when

"Creature of Darkness, Burn in the fires of Hell!" He suddenly yelled

Luka's eyes widen for a second before fire exploded in front of him sending him slamming towards the wall this time breaking some of the things

"Hahaha! I didn't know using God's voice would this be fun!" Hotsuma laughed as stood up he walked in front of Luka "Let's have some fun, nee?" he said

"Dark one, Burn!" he yelled as another fire exploded in front of Luka creating a crater on the wall, Luka coughed up some blood as blood began dripping on the back of his head. His face gained a few burn wounds because of the fire same with his hands and neck. He looked up at Hotsuma with one squinted eyes

Hotsuma laughed again "Hahahaha! Again! Creatures of Darkness…. Burn in the fi—"

"Deadly Wave!" Hotsuma was cut off when he heard a yell and a huge dark wave coming towards his direction, it hit him sending him away towards the another room

Luka looked towards the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Senshiro, Kuroto and Tsukumo running towards him with weapons

"Luka!" Tsukumo yelled as he knelt in front of Luka "Are you okay?"

Luka frowned "What are you doing here?" he asked, Tsukumo wrapped Luka's arm around his shoulder supporting him to stand up "Yuki's worried about you, so Takashiro-sama sent us here to help you" Tsukumo said

"It's not like we want to or anything!" Kuroto yelled making Senshiro laugh "Now, Now Kuroto"

Luka just nodded while Senshiro inspected him "Uhh….That wounds you have must be painful, are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly earning a nod from Luka "Yeah, I can still fight" he said freeing himself from Tsukumo

Kuroto looks forwards and was surprise to see Diavolo. His eyes sharpen as he readied his stance "So it was you! You bastard!" Kuroto yelled making Diavolo smirk

"We meet again, Bishounen" Kuroto glared at him

Senshiro and Tsukumo looked at Kuroto questioningly making Kuroto twitched "It's his insult!" He yelled

Then Tsukumo looked at Diavolo frowning "Let Hotsuma go, fight us using your own strength!"

Diavolo laughed "No way, it's fun using God's Voice!" Tsukumo and Senshiro's eyes widen while Kuroto bit his lip

"G-God's Voice?...he already learned it?!" Senshiro looked at Luka who just nodded

"Wanna see?" Diavolo then transformed back into Hotsuma's possessed form and fire began to surround him "Creature of Darkness and Guardians of Light—"

"This is bad! He's going to attack!" Tsukumo yelled alarming everyone

"Get him!" Kuroto said as they all lunged towards Hotsuma, but it was too late "Burn in the fires of….Black Hell" everyones eyes widen as they were all sent back when a huge black flame exploded in front of them

Senshiro and Kuroto slammed into a wall while Luka and Tsukumo landed roughly on the ground

"Tch, he was fast!" Kuroto cried

"He used a new spell, be careful…..he seemed to create his own attacks!" Tsukumo as he narrowed his eyes observing Hotsuma

"But how do we stop him?" Senshiro asked while helping Kuroto to stand up

"Just prevent him from using God's Voice!" Tsukumo shoot three times sending three bolts of speeding lightning beams

Hotsuma swung his sword covering himself with fire deflecting Hotsuma's attack, when the fire died down, his eyes widen when Kuroto suddenly appeared in front of him slashing his torso. Hotsuma tumbled back a little

"Senshiro!" Kuroto yelled as he got out of the way, revealing Senshiro with his brush

"You are bound!" he yelled as he drew a green colored kanji, it launches itself towards Hotsuma surrounding his arm and torso with light-like thick strings preventing him from moving any longer "Damn!..." he cursed trying to break through but it was futile

"Hurry Tsukumo-kun!" Senshiro yelled

"Got it!" Tsukumo pointed his gun towards Hotsuma's direction "I release you!" his gun turned into black and shoot his gun, his shot multiplying into several soaring lights speeding towards Hotsuma

Hotsuma then turned into Diavolo and his whole body turned black phasing through the floor disappearing in their sight and the strings holding him let loose. Due to Diavolo disappearing Tsukumo's shot just hit the walls

"Where did he go?!" Tsukumo cried running and stopping where Diavolo was once standing looking around finding traces of the Duras

"He phased through the ground! It must be one of his powers! Be careful he might appear out of nowhere!" Kuroto yelled as all of them formed a circle with each of their backs compressed to each other cautiously looking around fro signs of Diavolo

"Tch, what a pain…..remind to always finish off every Duras everywhere when we encounter them again! So none of this would happen again!" Kuroto suddenly blurted out as he stomped his feet in anger

"Yeah, combining Hotsuma's power and a Duras' is so hard to deal with" Tsukumo nodded in agreement

"But where do you think will he appear next?" Senshiro asked looking around more and observing the floor if there's something odd

"Who knows? Let's just be cauti—" Tsukumo was cut off

"Over here…." All of a sudden Diavolo came bursting upwards in his shadow form sending Luka and the others flying and slamming on the floor, but

Diavolo snickered seeing everyone's pained faces "You need to be more than that!" he said earning numerous glares from the others

He looked at them one by one "*sigh*since I wasted enough time let's kill someone now…" he smiled evilly while his voice turned dark

Their eyes widen as Diavolo's eyes looked at them one by one "Hmm? Let's see….." he looked to Luka, to Tsukumo and landed on Senshiro "Ah! You first!" Diavolo yelled pointing at Senshiro

Senshiro and Kuroto's eyes quickly widen as Diavolo walked closer to Senshiro who tried to distance himself. Diavolo extended his right hand, hands open "Say goodbye to him now, Zweilts!" he said as a dark purple orb of energy slowly formed on his palm

He was about to release the blast but "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kuroto quickly stood up lunging towards Diavolo with his legs glowing. He spun and kicked Diavolo right on the face with his right leg and the left sending Diavolo away crashing towards many walls

"Kuroto?..." Senshiro manage to utter in amazement seeing Kuroto's legs glowing like the color of God's Light

"What just…..happened?" he asked as Kuroto supported him in standing up

"God's Legs" Luka said

"Eh?"

Tsukumo looked at Senshiro "I think we forgot to mention it to you but…..Kuroto's the bearer of God's Legs, it specializes in jumping power, kicking power and running power" Tsukumo explained earning nod from Senshiro who completely understood the whole thing

"No time for explaining, let's go finish him first! But this time…..it needs to be successful!" Kuroto started running towards the open holes that were caused when he kicked Diavolo, he passed through the walls

The others was about to follow him when the whole room was surrounded with fire trapping them inside the room "What the hell?! Kuroto!" Senshiro cried

"We're trapped!" Luka hissed looking at the door and windows that was also covered with fire

"Damn it! KUROTO!" Tsukumo yelled trying to call Kuroto

But Kuroto seemed to not hear it as he came passed through the third hole and was surprise to see no one.

He looked around cautiously "His gone?!...Tch! He must've turned into shadows!"

Then all of a sudden, Diavolo appeared behind him clutching his right wrist that was holding his katana and locking Kuroto's neck with Diavolo's arm "Gaaah!" Kuroto yelped in surprise

"Got'cha….." Diavolo mumbled on Kuroto's ear giving him the creeps

Kuroto just smirked "You think?" he mocked which made Diavolo raised a brow "You must be an idiot to not know what's happening right now" he said

Kuroto twitched "Well, sorry to break it to you but—" Kuroto elbowed Diavolo's side with all his might, this made Diavolo let go of hi neck and tumbled back a little but still not letting go of his wrist

Diavolo glared at Kuroto "Damn you bastard" he gripped Kuroto's wrist even harder earning a whimper from Kuroto. Kuroto dropped his katana because of the tight grip "N-No!" he yelled

Diavolo kicked the katana away. Kuroto gritted his teeth in anger "Why you!" Kuroto said as he spun his body twisting Diavolo's arm "Aagh!"

Then he elbowed Diavolo's side again then followed it with two punches "K-Kuh!" Diavolo winced because Kuroto's punches are strong

Then Kuroto spun again twisting Diavolo's arm even more, then he swung his leg to kick Diavolo's leg tripping him sending him down on the floor

Kuroto winced _"Sorry Hotsuma!"_ he said in his thoughts as he looked at Diavolo whose eyes are full of pain, he opened his eyes smirking mocking towards Kuroto "You do know that your friend will also feel the pain right?"

Kuroto smiled "I will worry about that in the future, and also….I know that he won't die! He will never let that happen!" He yelled letting go of Diavolo's arm and kicking him very hard on the stomach sending him towards the wall creating a crater indicating that Kuroto's kick was very strong

Diavolo quickly got a hold of himself and lunged towards Kuroto aiming for a punch "Then let's settle what we left earlier!"

"Fine by me!" Kuroto quickly ducked down dodging the punch. He quickly straightens himself and uppercutted Diavolo

Diavolo kicked Kuroto on the stomach after that "Kagh!" Kuroto groaned in pain as he straightened his body, he dodged another incoming punch from Diavolo. He stepped back a little and quickly did a roundhouse kick successfully hitting Diavolo's face

Diavolo covered his faced with his hands clutching hi cheek because of the pain _"Damn! Why does his kicks hurt so much?!" _he said in his mind

Kuroto used this to his advantage as his legs glowed once again and aimed a very powerful on Diavolo's chest, and he was successful because Diavolo was sent towards the wall breaking it entering another room

Kuroto then turned around and run towards his katana, but…..

_**STAB!**_

Kuroto looked at his stomach where his sword came out when he was stabbed. He was shocked! It all happened so fast! His katana disappeared from where it was laying then this!

He looked behind and he saw Diavolo behind him, holding the handle of his katana wearing a very dark smile and almost insane look "You see…I really became merciless when angered…"

Then suddenly Kuroto felt a jolt of pain "A-Aaaaaaaahgh!" He yelled clutching on his stomach where his katana was

"That's right…..scream in pain…let me hear it again!" He pulled Kuroto's katana

"Kaagh!"

"Hahaha! Scream again!" Diavolo said as he stabbed Kuroto's stomach again, next to the first one

Kuroto coughed out blood "KAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"HAHAHA!"

"KUROTO!" Senshiro cried hearing the very loud scream and laugh, "Kuroto….." Senshiro clenched his teeth

"We need to do something or else something might happen to Kuroto!" Tsukumo said shooting towards the hole that was covered with fire, the shots were completely deflected by the fire and surprisingly, it came back towards them

"What?!" Tsukumo exclaimed as he dodged the incoming shots

"It deflected the shots?" Luka said, also dodging

"Maybe it won't deflect blades!" Senshiro sliced the fire wall with his scythe, but it didn't have any effects "Damn!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaagh!" another scream was heard

Senshiro's eyes widen as his knees dropped on the floor "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he punched the floor very hard venting it all out on one punch, he didn't mind the pain or the blood coming out of his fist, only one thing is on his mind "I need to save him!"

Diavolo looked at Kuroto's figure lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. Kuroto's body was full of cuts and his clothes were torn with him almost naked. He was unconscious

Diavolo threw Kuroto's katana next to Kuroto "Told you I'm merciless…but don't worry" he turned around and started walking "You will live" he mumbled as he turned into his shadow form again and phased through the ground leaving the room

* * *

**Oh my…Kuroto's in bloodbath of his own blood!**

**Sorry if I had to do that but I promise that Diavolo will pay dearly next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"We meet again...God's Light" Diavolo said as he looked at Yuki**

**"Yuki, Toko...can you buy me time?" Takashiro asked looking at Shusei**

**"Leave it to us!" Toko and Yuki said as Toko lunged towards Diavolo while Yuki put up his barrier around everyone**

**"Isn't this Hotsuma's Master Stroke?" Tsukumo asked as he noticed Hotsuma's sword on the floor**

**"Maybe we can use this to breakthrough the fire" **

**"KUROTOOOO!" Senshiro held Kuroto on his arms while water started to form on his eyes**

**"Leave Hotsuma's body alone" Shusei said as his eyes glowed**

**"I will...I-I...I WILL PROTECT SHUSEI! GET OUT OF MY BODY!"**


	7. The Devil Meets The Light

**Hi-yah~! Here's another chapter, sorry for being late, since I tried to write many one-shots again, but I can't do it for one week so I guess it's postponed. But I managed to publish one, so to all "Kuroko No Basket" Fans, check out my new published "Sadistic Kuroko"**

**Ummm…I'd like to apologize on how I acted last chapter…I'm just sad that time. Don't worry though! I promise I won't do it again!**

**Ehehehe…..^_^_^_^_**

**Who are excited to read the new Chapter?**

**You? Really?**

**Then if you are excited then skip this!**

…**..**

**By the way, if you had watched "Durarara!", have you noticed the similarities between Hotsuma and Shizuo Heiwajima?**

**Like how both of them have destructive powers so people are scared of them**

**Like how their hairs are both brown at first but dyed in blond as they grew up? (But in different colors!)**

**And how they speak in a similar way? Or is it just me? Well, That's because they have the same seiyuu! Of course!**

…**Never mind then…._!**

**By the way (AGAIN?!) **

**There's a poll in my profile so can you check it out and vote for awhile? Pretty please *puppy eyes*….THANK YOU!**

* * *

~.~

Chapter 7

THE "DEVIL" MEETS THE "LIGHT", SHUSEI AWAKENS

Yuki suddenly stopped running and looked back towards the Mansion from afar. It was burning and the walls are crumbling in some parts "Everyone…." He mumbled Sodom looked at him and whimpered worriedly

After all of them escaped, they have decided to run and hide towards the forest, which is their current location.

The others also stopped noticing Yuki who was looking worriedly towards the burning Mansion. They understand Yuki's feelings, since who would've thought that Hotsuma will get possessed? And to add, Luka and the others are there fighting him.

Toko walked next to Yuki and placed a hand on his shoulders "Toko-chan?" Yuki looked at Toko a little surprised

Toko smiled a little "I know you're worried but, Yuki-chan…we have to trust the others" Toko said looking determined and positive.

Yuki just smiled and nodded "You're right…..i'm sorry"

Sodom rubbed his small cheek on Yuki's cheek, cutely making Yuki chuckle "Thank you Sodom….." Sodom nodded and purred happily

Despite Toko's positive attitude, he can't help to get worried also, knowing that her brother is inside, fighting their comrade "Tsukumo….." Toko mumbled and silently prayed "Please be safe….." she whispered

Yuki knelt next to Shusei who was placed on the ground by Fuyutoki, with his back leaning on the tree's trunk.

"There's still no signs of him waking up" Dr. Isuzu said

Yuki and the others just nodded and looked at Shusei. Takashiro looked towards the Mansion "Maybe it's for the best, because he might do something reckless if he will know that he's partner is possessed"

Tachibana nodded in agreement "Indeed…" he can't say anything else after that, but he only looked towards the Mansion with squinted eyes

Then Fuyutoki walked next to Takashiro "Takashiro-san, If I may ask, what are your plans, when this is over? I mean the Mansion is slightly destroyed so we can't shelter in it for a while" Fuyutoki asked

Takashiro sighed "Good question Fuyutoki…Well, you're right, we can't stay there for a while" He looked back towards everyone "We will stay in Kamakura for the meantime, while I will ask some of the clan members to repair our house"

Everyone nodded silently.

Then Takashiro looked towards Ibuki "Ibuki, for the time being, call someone from the Kamakura residence and ask to send two vans towards here" Ibuki nodded and began dialing on her cellphone

They stayed there for a while looking towards the Mansion. Everytime they will hear and see an explosion, some of them will wince and some of them will whimper like Aya and Sodom.

It was very quiet; all they can hear was the tree's leaves' making noises because of the wind and some of the animals that made sound. But all of them became alerted when they heard footsteps

"Who's there?!" Toko yelled looking towards the direction of the footstep

Everyone became cautious and compressed to each other. Yuki and Toko are already standing in front of them and they already have their weapons ready, Takashiro also joins in while he snapped his fingers and The Key of Solomon appeared on his hand

The footsteps grew even louder and they can see a figure walking towards them. They can't see it clearly since it is dark.

Then the light of the moon lighted the figure and it was Hotsuma full of slashes and wounds, his clothes are torn and he was almost shirtless "W-Whoa! What's with the weapons?!" he asked a he stepped backed a little

"Hotsuma?! Is that you?!" Toko shrieked lowering her weapon

Hotsuma nodded "Yeah, I'm back" he grinned

Everyone breathed in relief and immediately lowered their guard

"Where's Luka and the others Hotsuma?" Takashiro asked

Hotsuma rubbed the back of his head "Well…after Tsukumo separated me from that bastard Diavolo, they told me to come here and let Yuki heal me" he said looking towards Yuki

Toko raised a brow "So meaning, the others are battling Diavolo?" she asked

Hotsuma nodded "Yeah, we need to hurry….Kuroto's very injured and is lying on his own pool of blood"

Everyone's eyes widen followed by gasped of horror

Yuki's eyes widen "H-How is he?" he asked shakily as his heart beat starts beating faster

Hotsuma frowned "Very bad, he was stabbed two times and….was mercilessly tortured with slashes"

Toko gasped cupping her mouth, Aya whimpered and the others were frozen shock. Yuki and Takashiro can feel cold sweat forming on their skin.

Takashiro eyed Hotsuma _"There's something wrong…..Why didn't he brought Kuroto here?, maybe something prevented them?...but still"_

"I-I see" Yuki said as he walked towards Hotsuma and placed a hand on his chest, his hand glowed.

"_If Hotsuma's wounds and slashed will heal…..then one thing is for sure…"_ Takashiro said in his thought

Toko recovered from her shock and noticed Takashiro looking at Hotsuma almost glaring "Is something wrong?"

Takashiro nodded "Toko, stand next to Yuki" he commanded

Toko blinked, confused "Why Takashiro-sama?"

"Can't you feel it?...something's weird with him. Protect Yuki just in case" Toko nodded and went next to Yuki staying close next to him. Yuki didn't mind or didn't even noticed since he was focusing on healing Hotsuma

"_I know this is risky but, we need to know so that I can plan my next move" _Takashiro continued to observe Hotsuma

After a while of healing, Hotsuma's slashed and wounds slowly closed until there was none.

Takashiro's eyes widen "Toko!" he yelled

In a blink of an eye, Toko and Hotsuma was already clashing sword in front of Yuki and Sodom transformed into his wolf form guarding in front of Yuki. Yuki gasped as he saw Hotsuma changed back into his possessed appearance with black eyes.

Sodom hissed when he sensed a change of atmosphere on Hotsuma, showing his fangs and growled fiercely

Toko glared at him "Takashiro-sama was right…you're still possessed!" Toko pushed Hotsuma away with all her might

Hotsuma landed a few meters away from Toko and snickered "Hoh?, nice job reacting quickly, I was hoping that I could injure God's Light a little" Hotsuma said as he slowly changed back into Diavolo's appearance

Yuki and Toko's eyes widen in realization "It's Diavolo!" they both exclaimed "I-I thought I finished him?" Yuki said in horror "So you are the one responsible for possessing Hotsuma-kun!"

"We meet again...God's Light" Diavolo said as he looked at Yuki who was still shock

Yuki's eyes widen in realization "If, he is here then…." He gasped in horror "He defeated Luka?!"

"Hahaha! It was easy though, like the other Zweilts" he said mocking Yuki who was clenching his fist and glaring at him

"This is bad, Yuki-chan healed all of his wounds and now his on top shape!" Toko clenched her grip on her sword clearly troubled

Yuki winced as he started to feel pain from healing Diavolo "N-Ngh…." Yuki clutched his chest "I-It hurts….h-how can he e-endure this damages?" he asked himself as he struggled on standing up and swayed a little

Toko quickly caught him in her arms and supported him on standing up "Yuki-chan! Are you okay?!" she asked completely worried

Yuki nodded weakly "Y-Yes, thank you, this will be gone after a while"

He smirked "I have to thank you for healing my slashes and wounds God's Light" he said pointing his sword towards Yuki and Toko "But, I need to finish my mission and that is to kill you!" he lunged towards the two about to attack

Toko quickly clashed her sword with Diavolo and they were engaged in a sword fight with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow

Despite their speed Toko managed to overpower Diavolo and placed a few cuts on his torso, slowing him down. Due to this, Toko used this to her advantage; she quickly slammed the handle of her sword with much force sending Diavolo up in the air

Toko dashed towards Diavolo who was still in the air, letting a battle grunt, she swung her big sword towards Diavolo who guarded himself with his sword but still not enough to stop Toko strength sending him clashing towards trees. The trees fall over him when he landed on the ground

Everyone else was speechless because of Toko's splendid performance leaving their mouths open and words stuck on their throats

"A-Amazing…." Fuyutoki mumbled still staring at Toko who was panting

"I-Indeed, I never knew Toko-chan can battle this seriously" Tachibana said

"She was awesome! This is my first time seeing a fight with Duras'!" Dr. Isuzu said almost jumping because of his excitement "Toko! Finish him quickly so that I can experiment with it!" he shouted not caring that they were in danger.

"SHUT UP!" Toko shrieked

"Whatever! Just—Mmphgk!" Tachibana slapped a hand on his mouth shutting him up and laughed a little "Just forget that he even said that" Everyone just sweat-dropped at that

Takashiro smiled "Good job, that was amazing Toko" he said loud enough for Toko to hear

Toko walked back at them and smiled "Thank you very much!"

Then, Takashiro turned and stopped in front of Shusei. Everybody looked at him questioningly

"Takashiro-sama?" Fuyutoki asked

Takashiro didn't heard him since he was in deep-thinking "Toko might not be able to handle that Duras by herself, I can't risk Yuki battling too but….." he clenched his fist "I need to take that risk too"

"Takashiro-sama…" Aya and Toma eyed Takashiro then to Shusei "I wonder if we can still survive this…." Toma said

Tachibana patted his head "Don't worry, we will. Just trust in them" he mumbled

"What are you going to do Takashiro-sama?" Fuyutoki asked

"Since Shusei, still hasn't have full control over his power since he lacks the memories…I might need to lend him some of mine"

Everybody's eyes widen

"How can you do that?" Tachibana asked

"I have a spell to do that, but I need Shusei to finish it quickly since it will last less an hour"

Dr. Isuzu frowned "That fast?"

Takashiro nodded "Yes….But he's our only hope for now, we don't know what happened to the other especially Kuroto. And if he is strong enough to be on par with Luka…He might be, very strong"

He glanced at Yuki and Toko "Yuki, Toko...can you buy me time?" Takashiro asked looking at Shusei

The two nodded "Yes" was their only reply

Takashiro looked towards Yuki with apologetic expression "I'm sorry that I have to send you for battle"

Yuki shook his head "No, I'm happy because I'll be able to help and…." He clenched his fist looking away "I am very angry because he hurted Luka, Kuroto, Tsukumo-kun and Senshiro-san"

Takashiro smiled and patted Yuki's shoulder before he faced Toko "Toko, make sure you protect Yuki"

Toko nodded "Of course"

Takashiro knelt in front of Sodom and rubbed Sodom's head "Protect Yuki too, in Luka's place" Sodom let out a soft growl and nod his head

Then Yuki and Toko faced forwards and saw Diavolo throwing one tree away from him as he finally got out of the trees that topped over him

"He's back" Yuki mumbled as his Khakkhara materializes on his hands

"Now GO!" Takashiro commanded

"Leave it to us!" Toko and Yuki said as Toko lunged towards Diavolo while Yuki put up his barrier around everyone "Halo Wall!"

Yuki faced the others "We'll be back!" he said before he and Sodom came out of his barrier

"Be careful!" Tachibana yelled worriedly

Fuyutoki set Shusei in front of Takashiro. Then he looked at Takashiro and nodded stepping away

Takashiro looked towards Tachibana "Tachibana, after I transfer some of my memories to Shusei, I will lose my consciousness for half and hour. I'll leave it to you to explain everything to Shusei" he said

Tachibana nodded "I will, just don't exhaust yourself"

"Well then….." The Key Of Solomon floated in front of Takashiro and glowed in a faint red light. The book began flipping its endless pages

_I am the keeper of The Key of Solomon_

_I am the master of thought_

_I call upon your power to transfer memories from my eternal journey_

_Let it flow through his mind and free him from his pains_

_I call upon the Mighty Zweilt Shusei Usui to help me _

Shusei began to float and glowed with the same faint red light while Takashiro continued saying an incantation.

"What will happen after this?" Toma asked

Dr. Isuzu can only smile "You will witness something amazing that is…"

Toma blinked still not getting the point but decided to shrugged it off and watched Takashiro

* * *

~With Luka, Tsukumo and Senshiro~

"Senshiro-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Tsukumo yanked Senshiro's hand that was bleeding from punching the floor

"NO! I won't! Kuroto is there alone and who knows what that Bastard Diavolo is doing right now!" Senshiro yelled angrily surprising Luka and Tsukumo since this is the first time they saw Senshiro be angered like this

Tsukumo gritted his teeth "Instead of being reckless, help us find a way to get out of here!" he said punching Senshiro

Senshiro landed on the ground clutching his cheek clearly shock and surprised. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "I-I…understand…..sorry" he stood up but, his eyes were hidden under his bangs showing his current emotion

Tsukumo nodded and began looking around while Luka and Senshiro did the same.

After a while of searching the room, Tsukumo spotted a sword stabbed on the ground near the couch

"Isn't this Hotsuma's Master Stroke?" Tsukumo asked as he noticed Hotsuma's sword on the floor

Luka and Senshiro walked next to him and was surprise also to see Hotsuma's transformed sword

Senshiro looked at it remembering something "Oh yeah, he must've dropped it when I bound him"

"Maybe we can use this to breakthrough the fire" Luka said about to pick it up but when he was about to touch it, fire suddenly formed and almost burnt his hand if he didn't retracted his hand fast

Luka raised a brow "It acted on its own?" he said watching as the fire died down

Tsukumo faked a hand action towards it and fire came out of it again but it was not enough to reach Tsukumo "Weird…" he mumbled

"It must be protected" Senshiro said observing the sword

"No, that's not it" Luka used his sword and slammed it on Hotsuma's sword very hard, instead of a clang, a strange cry erupted from it "See, it has a Duras inside"

Tsukumo and Senshiro's eyes widen "Really? Is that possible?"

Luka nodded "Yeah, but General-Classes like Diavolo can do it, but strange, his ranking is still an Opast"

"Should I release it?" Tsukumo asked raising his gun and pointing it towards the sword

"Yeah, and stay back quickly when it was already released, Duras who possessed a weapon can be strong sometimes" he warned

"Roger that" Tsukumo said "I release you" Knell slowly turned black, after that Tsukumo shot the sword and a small dragon coated with black flames emerged from it.

Tsukumo and Senshiro quickly jumped back as Luka stood on Tsukumo's former place

He glared at it "Tch, begone" he said before he release a blast from his hands shattering it into pieces

Hotsuma's possessed sword glowed and slowly returned to its original shape and color, and to their surprise, the black fire surrounding the entire room died down until it was completely gone

Senshiro was the first one to act "Kuroto!" he cried as he entered another room through the broken wall and passed through two more rooms

"Kuroto!" Then Senshiro arrived on the third room when he stopped, his face quickly turned horrified as he saw Kuroto laying down on the floor on his own blood, his clothes are torn and his body was full of slashes and there was two stab wounds on his stomach part

"KUROTOOOO!" Senshiro held Kuroto on his arms while water started to form on his eyes as he held Kuroko even more not caring that his clothes were getting stained with blood

Tsukumo and Luka arrived quickly and had the same horrified expression after seeing Kuroto's body

Tsukumo winced while Luka looked away gritting his teeth

"Kuroto….." Tsukumo mumbled sadly

Senshiro cried silently his tears falling down on Kuroto's face "K-Ku…ro…to" his voice cracked as he cried "D-Don't leave me!" he yelled

Tsukumo and Luka can only watch silently wearing sad faces. Tsukumo used his ears to know if Kuroto's still breathing but to his relief, Kuroto was. Tsukumo walked next to Senshiro

Tsukumo patted Senshiro's shoulder "Senshiro-san"

Senshiro lifted his head looking at Tsukumo

Tsukumo smiled "Don't worry, Kuroto's not dead, his still breathing" he assured

Even though Senshiro was still crying, his face slightly showed relief as he hugged Kuroto "Don't you dare give up Kuroto…." He mumbled

Tsukumo straightens his body but suddenly, his eyes widen as he gasped and shot his head towards Luka

"What's the matter?!" Luka asked quickly alarmed

"Yuki, Toko-chan and Sodom are currently battling Diavolo!"

Luka's eyes widen "Tch!" he bit his lip, blood seeping out from it. He raised his hand and blasted the wall and instantly he can see the outside, he jumped out from it and run in a very fast speed

Tsukumo was about to follow but he noticed that Senshiro isn't moving. Tsukumo looked at Senshiro "Senshiro-san?"

Senshiro was shaking in anger as he glared at no one "I'll make that Diavolo pay…." He mumbled

Tsukumo think for a while and nodded to himself, he need to let Senshiro follow Luka to get his revenge, since he can tend on Kuroto's wounds for the meantime.

"Follow Luka, Senshiro-san, I'll take Kuroto to Dr. Isuzu's Clinic room and see what I can do"

Senshiro looked at Tsukumo surprised "Are you sure?" Tsukumo nodded

Senshiro hesitated and looked at Kuroto and nodded "Got it…just take care of him"

"Yeah…you protect Yuki-chan too"

"Of course" Senshiro quickly picked up his Scythe and jumped out

Tsukumo stared at Senshiro's retreating back "Yuki…..Toko-chan, hang in there" he mumbled before he scooped Kuroto and walked out of the room using the door.

* * *

~With Yuki, Toko and Sodom~

Toko swung her sword and tried to slash Diavolo, but Diavolo used his sword to defend "I noticed that you three are not holding back…..do you not care if you hurt this boy?" he asked

Toko glared at him "That's because our goal is to defeat you, we will have that Baka-Hotsuma healed later by Yuki-chan" Toko yelled pushing Diavolo away

Sodom growled and blasted a huge amount of fire from his mouth, Diavolo's eyes swiden for a minute "The wolf can use fire?" he smirked as he extended hi arm and release a purple blast countering Sodom's fire

Diavolo landed on the ground "Guardian's of Light, Burn in th—"

"Adoramus!" Yuki yelled as a magic circle appear beneath Diavolo and a blast of towering light came out of the magic-circle damaging Diavolo and sending him up in the air

"Now!" Yuki yelled as Toko and Sodom nodded

Sodom howled and fired another blast of fire from his mouth, this time even larger.

"Sonic Espada!" Toko yelled as she swung her blade in an impossible speed, sending many pink arc waves towards Diavolo

Diavolo smirked "Demoni Distruttiva!" he yelled as a black energy emitted from his body and surrounded him in a black energy ball deflecting Toko and Sodom's attack, but the black ball exploded and released several black energy bullets

Yuki and Toko gasped

Yuki quickly acted "Forza Sacra!" he cried and slammed his Khakkhara on the ground sending several rays of light clashing with Diavolo's attack, creating small particles in the air.

"Hooh? You're not bad yourself God's Light" Diavolo said standing in the air looking at Yuki wearing an eager smile

Yuki just glared at him "That's because I made a promise that I will get stronger and protect them!"

"Hoh?~ well, then I'll take you on first" Diavolo quickly appeared in front of Yuki, catching Yuki off guard. Diavolo swung his sword and was about to slash Yuki, but Yuki used his Khakkhara to defend.

Yuki winced as Diavolo pushed his way even more, with the sword very close to his face. Diavolo's strength was too much for Yuki to handle, with his body giving up and the reason Diavolo had pushed him towards the ground

"Uwaaagh!"

Diavolo pointed his sword towards Yuki "Don't tell me that's all you got?"

Yuki clenched on the grass and was about to pick his Khakkhara but, Diavolo quickly kicked it away sending it away from Yuki, leaving Yuki wide-eyed

"Haha…I guess…..this is goodbye God's Light!" Yuki can only close his eyes while gritting his teeth

Diavolo lifted his sword was about to slash Yuki but, Sodom suddenly appeared and slammed his body very hard on Diavolo sending away "Sodom!" Yuki cried happily

Sodom nuzzled his head on Yuki's face as Yuki stood up "Thank you very much Sodom…" He smiled patting Sodom

"Not yet!" Diavolo managed to regain his balance and lunged towards the two

"Yuki-chan!" Toko somersaulted and quickly stepped on Diavolo's back slamming him down on the grassy floor and jumped back dodging Diavolo's incoming slash

Diavolo glared at Toko "Tch, Go DIE!" he released a very powerful blast from his hands quickly charging towards Toko

Toko stared at it wide-eyed and was unable to move as she was very stunned

"Toko-chan! Watch out!" Yuki cried as Sodom barked trying to snap Toko out

Toko blinked "Huh?" she finally snapped back but it was too late and the blast was almost reaching her. Toko's face horrified and tried to cover herself with her arms

But as Diavolo hit Toko, it was suddenly split into two and passed through Toko's side leaving her unharmed "W-What?" she blinked

Diavolo gaped "H-How?!" he glared

Yuki gasped "The blast was split?"

Toko looked around and tried to find who helped her only to find Shusei, who was standing in front of everyone else outside Yuki's barrier with his other arm extended and wearing a fierce look on his eyes

"Shusei?!/Shusei-kun?!"

Shusei's soften his gaze "Sorry for making you wait" he smiled

Shusei looked behind on Takashiro who was collapsed on the floor with Fuyutoki holding him he nodded to Shusei "It's all up to you now" he said before he became unconscious

Shusei nodded "Yes…." He mumbled as he face forwards

Diavolo straightens his body and looked at Shusei with a mocking face "So you're awake?...Shusei Usui"

Shusei closed his eyes and breathed in and out

"Leave Hotsuma's body alone" Shusei said as his eyes glowed

Yuki and Toko's eyes widen "H-His eyes…he is already…awakened?" Toko mumbled

Diavolo scoffed "Sorry, but I already adjusted to this body so I guess it's already mine" He snickered

Shusei raised a brow "Let's see about that" he extended both his hands "Let's destroy the Evil, Crime & Punishment!" his ring glowed in a turquoise light and his sword appeared on his hands

He glanced at Yuki and Toko who are staring at him in awe "Yuki, Toko, stay back and protect the others for now"

Toko nodded "Got it!"

"Be careful" Yuki said before they went towards the others

Diavolo and Shusei quickly lunged towards each other, with Diavolo wearing a very eager look on his face while Shusei's face was blank

Their weapons clashed with each other and they're engaged with a lightning speed swordfight, like how Diavolo fought with Toko. But Diavolo was gaining some slashed because Shusei has two sword and more faster than him

Diavolo aimed for a punch but Shusei dodged it and tried to punch him as well, but Diavolo caught his hand stopping his blow.

Shusei grunted and suddenly, Diavolo was pushed back, because a strange force pushed him away.

Diavolo jumped away dodging Shusei incoming stab and landed on the ground, his purple sword fading away.

He quickly extended his hand in opposite directions "Saltare Diabolus!" he yelled as huge purple fires came out spiraling its way towards Shusei

"It's useless" Shusei extended his hand forwards, the incoming spiraling flames were stopped and bent backwards and on its way towards Diavolo again

"WHAT?!" It all happened very fast and his on attack blasted him creating an explosion

Shusei's hands glowed in a turquoise light. Shusei swung his hand, and a huge turquoise light ball covered the explosion, trapping all of them inside, not letting any smoke out

After the smoke died down, Shusei shut his hand close and his light ball disappeared, letting Diavolo out who sustained many damaged on his black coat.

Diavolo glared at Shusei "You seem to show no mercy…considering this body is your partner's" he said

Shusei's eyes squinted "All I can see is a Duras bastard"

"A Duras bastard I see….." He smirked and his body suddenly turned black and phased down on the ground

Shusei doesn't even flinch, upon seeing Diavolo's special power "Switch" he mumbled as his Crime & Punishment swords quickly glowed and formed into his turquoise orbs "It's still pointless" he closed his eyes

And when opened them, he was already inside his caged with Diavolo's sword struck on the metal bars that doesn't even show any damages.

Diavolo's eyes quickly widen and slammed his sword again but the caged still stood still with Shusei inside it

"Damn it!" he gritted his teeth and jumped back "Let's see, how long you can hide inside that shield of your" he stretched his hands forwards and started firing several large energy blast from his hands, which successfully hit Shusei's cage.

The first attack created smoke hiding Shusei's cage, Diavolo continued firing until he's satisfied. He stopped and lowered his hands, panting since he used up large amount of his magical power and he's nearly exhausted. Right now, he's starting to regret on possessing the Zweilt since he had to face many of them

The smoke died down and his eyes widen in horror, because Shusei was inside his cage and inside a pentagon shield completely shielded from Diavolo's ambush of blasts

Diavolo clenched his teeth _"This is bad….i'm almost out of power, I can't always rely on my power neither this Zweilt's, since all he can do is launch fires and scream some commands…..I can't look weak in front of them especially now!...Nevermind, I guess I'll go with that option…" he said in his thoughts_

"You don't seem to held back when attacking me…how about you fight your own partner" He said as his body started to fade into Hotsuma again

Shusei quickly glared at him and extended his hand forwards.

Diavolo who was about to transform back into Hotsuma was stopped and he can't move his own body "What is this?! I can't move my body!" He looked at Shusei who dispels his cage and shield, glaring menacingly towards him

"Don't you dare use his body" He growled with pure venom

Shusei raised his hand a little, with Diavolo also lifted a little from the ground, his feet leaving the grassy floor and left floating in the air

Then Shusei walked closely and stopped in front of Diavolo then smiled a little

"Hotsuma! I know you're still there you idiot! How can you let yourself be possessed because of me? You're such an idiot! If you don't come back…." Shusei lowered his head "You will become very injured and you hate that right? So…..WAKE UP HOTSUMA!" Shusei screamed out with all of he got

* * *

~With Hotsuma~

Hotsuma looked around, he was standing in complete oblivion and all he can see was black and vines are wrapped on his arms, legs and torso limiting his attempt of moves

"W-Where….am I…" he asked weakly

Then he gasped and looked around "Last time I remember, a voice spoke to me and my head hurts like hell!" he growled

"HEY! IS ANYBODY HERE?!" he screamed out calling for somebody

Suddenly a light shone in front of him

"Huh?...What's this?"

The light suddenly show Kuroto's bloody and full of slashes body laying on the pool of his own blood

Hotsuma's eyes widen in horror "K-Kuro….to?...W-Why is he lying over there?!" he asked

The image of Kuroto disappeared and replaced with Yuki's struggling face on the ground

"Yuki? YUKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he called but Yuki's face disappeared on the light

Then, Shusei's smiling face appeared on the light

Hotsuma's eyes widen "S-Shusei….."

"_Hotsuma! I know you're still there you idiot! How can you let yourself be possessed because of me?_"

"I-I…..don't know" he admitted

"_You're such an idiot!" _

"WHAT?!"

"_If you don't come back…." _Shusei lowered his head

"Shusei…."

"_You will become very injured and you hate that right?" _

"Y-Yeah…"

"_So…..WAKE UP HOTSUMA!" _Shusei yelled as, his view of Shusei suddenly changes and he was now far away and looking up at Hotsuma, his face crying

Hotsuma lowered his head "S-Shusei….is crying?"

Hotsuma felt his heart clenching as he saw Shusei crying. It doesn't suit him and he already had cried many times from some problems especially his scars. Shusei is too kind for him to deserve those tears

"I promised not to make him cry….I promised to protect him….but I failed?...huh?..."

What should he do?...If he will fight once again, will everybody forgive him?...Just save it for later and…

Then Hotsuma lifted his head and looked at Shusei "Thanks Shusei…you and everyone always got my back and pulled me back into my sense like now and back then…"

Then the vines surrounding his body, arms and legs slowly unwrapped from him and started burning "That's why…." He mumbled

Hotsuma's body suddenly were surrounded with fire as determination filled his face

"I will...I-I...I WILL PROTECT SHUSEI! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" he yelled as fire came bursting out of his body and burned everything

"GUUUURAAAAAAH!"

* * *

~.~

After Shusei yelled, Diavolo started to twitch and yell in agony

"AAAAAGH!, H-He's fighting!" He struggled as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth

"H-Hotsuma…" Shusei's eyes widen

Shusei loosen his restraint on Diavolo and let him fell on the ground. Diavolo started grunting and clutching in pain

"N-No! G-ngh!...D-DON'T!...AAH!...T-Tch….AAAAAAAAARRRHGH! "

Diavolo started to shift back to Hotsuma and to Diavolo again 'G-GAAAAH!" it kept repeating until an explosion happened

Shusei uses his telekinesis to split the smokes leaving him untouched. The smoke died down after a while.

Suddenly, he was embraced by strong arms; he can feel the heat running on his body and he suddenly felt safe and calm as he saw that familiar messy blond hair and tan skin.

Shusei smiled and leaned in closer to the body "Welcome back…Hotsuma" he said as he looked up and saw Hotsuma smiling warmly towards him

"Yeah…I'm back…sorry for making you cry" He mumbled as he hugged Shusei once again, and even tighter this time

"You idiot….I just slept for a while and when I woke up I see you possessed?...I really hate you"

Hotsuma grinned "Yeah, I'm very sorry…..Shusei…"

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other's heat, and they can't help but to miss each other very much. To Hotsuma, seeing Shusei for almost half a day seemed like thousand years to him

And now, their finally reunited again and ready to fight. It may seem weird for the others, but to them, it means a lot…

* * *

~.~

**THERE! ^_^_^**

**Shusei finally returned! Cheers! KANNPAI!**

**I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, and this seemed rushed for a bit but, I promised to better the next chapter.**

**I'm getting pressured actually, since school starts again next month, and I want to publish my one-shots before I start publishing multi-chapter stories!**

**Actually, I planned to publish another side-story from this, The title is "You Changed My Life" it's a TsukumoxYuki, I hope you look forwards to it!**

**Another thing…..can I please request for your prayers for my Mom? She might have Diabetes and has to take many test! I'm all alone with my Mom and it's hard to deal with it with someone like my Dad who's on abroad…..Please, your prayers means a lot for me…**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE VIEW MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**THANK YOU!**

**~Chaikia~**


	8. The Destructive Battle

**Hi-Yah~!**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile since I've been rushing things! Summer Vacation is almost over here and first day of school is almost there! That's why I want to publish many stories as I can since I have two weeks left!**

**But I think it's already enough…..I'm going to enjoy my last days of summer before school starts again!**

**10 stories is enough and I'm already happy with it! Oh! If you haven't read my two new published stories! Please read them! "Forgiving Is A Choice" and "A Worried Love" are the titles, if you're a fan of Kuroko No Basket, read this if you have time!**

**Thank you again to **_PianoPrincess_** for supporting my prayers for my mom! I know to those who didn't reviewed that you also prayed for my Mom! Thank you very much!**

**But! I really want to thank **_you-and-I-we-have-the-stars_**for PM-ing me personally and gave me advice about Diabetes. Right now, the test results aren't out yet, and did you know? Mom took 9 blood test! The nurses took five vials of blood from her that's why she's very weak after that!**

**Hopefully, my Mom doesn't have a severe illness, but some of the test results are out and it says POSITIVE! Thank GOD!**

**We are waiting for the remaining test result to come out since the other one will be released after two weeks (That's long! 0.0"**

**Here are my replies to my reviewers:**

**PianoPrincess : **Thank you again! I'm happy that you liked the story! I hope you continue to support this!

**you-and-i-we-have-the-stars : **Not much to say, we already talked lots in PM right! Tee-Hee-Hee! I just wanna say thank you for the advices! And WOW! You're one heck of a reviewer, did you know? When I read your reviews, it's like you're a professional! Well…maybe you are, since your stories are great!

**There you have it! I hope you will enjoy this chapter since Hotsuma and Shusei reunited last time! KYAAAAH! I really love those two! But beware the battle's not over yet! I have another surprise up on my sleeve that I revealed again!**

**Okay! A little trivia!**

**Do you remember Leister? My first Duras OC? Well, if you're gonna ask who will be his Voice Actor…..I say its gotta be Konishi Katsuyuki! His notable voiced over for me are Takano Masamune of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail **

**Leister (**_Raisuta = _**ライスター****)**

**And if you're wondering what Diavolo's voice might be, Kakihara Tetsuya who voiced Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail will be his Voice Actor!**

**Diavolo (**_Diaboro = _**ディアボロ****)**

**Tee-Hee-Hee! **

**I Dunno, just want to complete the descriptions of my OC's!**

**Hahaha! Sorry to waste your time! I just rambled and rambled! Please read the story and do not mind my rambles!**

**Enjoy~! ^_^_^_^_^**

* * *

**~.~**

Chapter 8

THE DESTRUCTIVE BATTLE!

The smoke clears up after Hotsuma's break out away from Diavolo's body. Diavolo stood a few meters away from Shusei and Hotsuma, his body full of wounds and slashes, his clothes are torn and his chest was almost bare showing his pale skin color

He stood there glaring towards Hotsuma and Shusei menacingly "LIKE HELL I WOULD LOSE!" he yelled

Hotsuma and Shusei pulled away from each other very startled. They faced Diavolo and returned the glare.

Shusei's eyes squinted "You never know when to give up huh?..." he asked

Diavolo smirked "Of course, not until my work here is done" he said readying his stance

Shusei readied his stance also but was surprised when Hotsuma stood in front of him protectively

Shusei blinked "Hotsuma?"

Hotsuma glanced back at him and grinned "What? I want to protect you since I almost hurt you right?" he looked apologetically towards Shusei

Shusei just smiled before sighing "Yeah…you idiot be sure to protect me since I'm starting to get weak" he said

Hotsuma blinked in surprise "Huh? Why?"

Shusei smile slyly "You see, I only have a time limit of one hour in using my Telekinesis, and I think Takashiro-sama's spell is slowly casting off. So shall we make this quick?" he asked

Hotsuma nodded before smirking "Yeah, don't worry Shusei! I'll protect you!" he yelled manly

Shusei can't help smiling since Hotsuma was really back, for a moment earlier he was getting attacked by a possessed Hotsuma under Diavolo's control.

Shusei nodded "Ahh…" he replied

"You two are underestimating me…I'M GOING ALL OUT!" Diavolo yelled insanely as his body turned into a ball of purple energy and slowly reformed. The ground started shaking from the intensity of Diavolo's power at the same time.

Shusei and Hotsuma gasped "What's happening?"

"GUAAAARGH!" Diavolo's voice cried as a large beam of energy came charging towards the two, destroying the trees that hinders its way

"W-What the-?!" Hotsuma was caught of guard as he was about to pushed their selves away

"Halo Wall!" Yuki cried jumping in front of Hotsuma and Shusei who gaped at him Sodom also jumped beside Yuki, ready to protect him if something happens

A barrier appeared surrounding Hotsuma and Shusei the beam struck against Yuki's barrier "N-Nn!" Yuki gritted in struggle as he tried to keep his barrier up. The beam disappeared but so is Yuki's barrier which shattered after the powerful blast

"Ngh!" Yuki fell on his knees on the floor, completely worn out after defending their selves from the large beam

"Yuki!" Both Shusei and Hotsuma called as they knelt next to Yuki, while Sodom whimpered and nuzzled his nose on Yuki

"Are you okay Yuki?" Shusei asked

Yuki winced and nodded weakly "H-Hai…just t-tired" he replied as he stood up

Hotsuma looked up to Yuki "Are you sure you're completely okay?"

Yuki just simply nodded

"Where's Toko?" Shusei asked looking back towards the former locations of Takashiro and the others

"Toko had led them outside the barrier but I stayed here and protected you from Diavolo's beam" he said

Hotsuma nodded "That's good then, we don't have to worry about protecting them" he said as Yuki just nodded in reply

"Sorry to make you wait!" a voice called upwards from the trees

"Eh?" Hotsuma looked up and grinned toothily "Yo! Senshiro! Luka!" he called

Sodom also looked up and started barking happily sensing his master's arrival.

Luka and Senshiro landed on the ground from the trees smoothly "Welcome back, Hotsuma-kun" Senshiro said greeting Hotsuma who only nodded

"Yeah, I'm back" he said softly

Yuki smiled "Luka!" he cried happily as he lunged himself towards Luka and hugged him

Luka was taken aback, and blush slightly since there a faint shade of pink on his cheeks he just patted Yuki's head "Yuki…..you did well" he said smiling at Yuki but quickly stood in front of him protectively

"What took you so long?" Shusei asked

Senshiro faced Shusei "On our way here, we encountered several numbers of Duras' so we executed it first. We had a hard time dealing with them since they are quite big" he explained lifting his arm which shows that his clothes are torn slightly

Yuki looked in horror on the blood stain on Senshiro's clothe "S-Senshiro-san…..w-whose blood is that?" he asked even though he knew completely the answer

Senshiro gripped the stained part clenched his teeth "I-It's…..Kuroto's…" he mumbled as a single tear left his eyes remembering Kuroto's bloody body

Everyone's eyes widen

"I-I see…..how is he?" he asked looking very pained

Senshiro forced a smile "Don't worry, Tsukumo said that he's still breathing, and I think he is currently tending on him….." Senshiro glared towards Diavolo's energy that is slowly giving a form

"I need to take revenge for Kuroto" he said fiercely

"Senshiro-san…." Yuki mumbled worriedly

Shusei placed a hand on Yuki's shoulders "Don't worry, let's just avenge for him and see him later" he said

Yuki lowered his head and nodded "Hai"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Diavolo's voice cried as his ball of energy started forming a rather big body with wings

Everyone readied their selves focusing their gaze on Diavolo. Yuki and Hotsuma had already called their weapons, with Luka standing in front of Yuki while Hotsuma did the same to Shusei.

Senshiro was gripping his Scythe very hard venting his frustrations on it and tried to calm his self off

"The reason I was called Diavolo is because…." Diavolo's had already finished transforming, the light slowly died down "I really am a DEVIL!" he said as his new form was revealed

His body was fully healed and was larger than his normal ones and he was fully naked, but a white long clothe was floating around him covering only his private part. His body color changed into purple, his hair was waist-long and there are two large bent horns on his head. He also had four red eyes. His hands and feet transformed into large claws. And he had six black large wings on his back.

All in all….he really looks like a Devil

He floats a few centimeters away from the ground; he was smiling darkly towards Luka, Yuki and the Zweilts, gazing at them intently

All of them are left gaping and wide-eyed looking at Diavolo's form

"W-What the hell is that?!" Hotsuma asked pointing towards Diavolo looking very shocked

Sodom grumbled baring his fangs out glaring towards Diavolo "Grrrrr…."

"Sodom….." Yuki mumbled

Shusei just gulped "I-I can't believe he possessed Hotsuma…someone so powerful…..are you sure he's just an Opast, Luka?" Shusei asked looking towards Luka

Luka shook his head "I know now the answer…I was wondering why he can do many possibilities but he's just an Opast…."

"And what did you found out?" Senshiro asked

Luka faced Diavolo "He's not just a Duras, he's a High General-Class Duras sent by the Demon King himself" he said

Everyone's eyes widen even more, hearing another shocking revelation

Yuki held a hand on his mouth "T-The Demon King?!" he asked

Luka nodded "That means he's getting threatened to us for him to sent someone like that" he said

"AHAHAHA!" Diavolo laughed "You're pretty sharp, as expected of Brand Zess" Diavolo said

Luka glared towards him

"You're right that I was sent by the Demon King, but you were wrong a little" he said floating upwards even more

"What do you mean?" Luka asked

Diavolo smirked "I was just requested by Giou Reiga nothing much, the Demon King granted his wish and sent me here. It's too early for us Duras Generals to fight you" he revealed

Yuki lowered his head "By…..Kanata-san….." he mumbled

Hotsuma and Shusei's eyes squinted since Reiga is a sensitive topic when it comes to Yuki. Seeing Yuki's pained reaction worries them

"HAHAHA! You let your guard down! Zweilts!" Diavolo laughed as he lifted his hands and released a massive purple blast that is moving very quickly towards them

Yuki gasped "That is huge!" he cried

Shusei sent his orbs around them and they formed a turquoise pentagon energy shield "Brace yourselves!" he yelled

The attack hit Shusei's shield and created a huge explosion. Shusei's shield immediately shattered and sent them flying towards the ground

"AAAAAAHHH!" they yelled as they landed roughly on the ground

Senshiro quickly regained his balance and straightens himself. "Guraaah!" he cried as he spins his Scythe very quickly, his Scythe glowed in a black light and released a very powerful black tornado

Diavolo laughed at little "It's futile" he mumbled as he swung his wings, creating a very powerful gust deflecting Senshiro's attack which came back charging towards them

Senshiro's eyes widen in horror "My attack was deflected?!" he yelled as he started running back

Shusei quickly stood up "Senshiro!" he yelled as his eyes glowed, he lifted his hand and controlled Senshiro's incoming attack directing it towards Diavolo again

Diavolo just dodged it by flying upwards even more "I told you it was futile" he mocked

Senshiro clenched his teeth glaring at Diavolo "You bastard….." he hissed

"Creature of Darkness, burn in the raging fires of Hell!" Hotsuma yelled as a large amount of fire exploded in front of Diavolo catching him off guard

Hotsuma smirked "Got'cha….." he said

"Medeus Gildren!" Luka yelled as he stood up and launches several large blast that came charging towards Diavolo which successfully hit the Duras

"T-Tch!" Diavolo regained his balanced very quickly. He glared downward to them and raised his hands upwards "Saevam Apocalypseos!" he yelled as dark clouds began to form and cover the sky

Then, several thunders started striking downwards from the clouds hitting many trees and causing them to burn

Hotsuma gasped "Watch out! Shusei!" he lunged himself towards Shusei and jumped in front of him, a thunder struck his body "G-Guu-AAAAHHH!" he cried in pain

Shusei's eyes widen "H-Hotsuma!" he cried as he knelt beside Hotsuma "Are you okay?!" he asked

Hotsuma winced but stood up "Yeah…..It doesn't matter anyway, I told you, I'd protect you" he grinned

Shusei's eyes widen as he looks away and blushed a little "H-Hotsuma…" he mumbled

Shusei looked at the others "Are you all okay?" he called

Luka nodded as he dodged several thunders he hid behind a tree and run around hiding in another tree while carrying Yuki on his arms "We're alright!" Yuki said

Senshiro back-flipped dodging a thunder that almost struck him and quickly ducked down "I'm alright as well!" he said dodging another one thunder and lunged himself forward landing on the ground as he dodge an incoming falling tree "T-That was intense…." He panted

Diavolo raised his arms even more "I'm still not done yet!" he yelled as the number of thunders doubled as they struck down on the trees which burned down even more

Shusei's eyes glowed as he directed an incoming thunder to another direction as he run around hiding behind the trees, peeking his head out looking upwards to Diavolo

Unbeknownst to Shusei, a tree that was struck down by a thunder was starting to fall down at his direction

Hotsuma quickly saw this "Shusei!" he cried as he jumped in front of Shusei again to protect Shusei from the incoming tree, Hotsuma looked behind Shusei and gawked as he saw Shusei who doesn't even care "S-Shusei?!" he called

Shusei looked at him and raised a brow "What?" he asked bluntly

Hotsuma pointed towards the tree "T-The tree is…WHOA!" his eyes widen in shock as he saw the tree suspended on the air "EH?!"

Shusei chuckled "Geez, do you always have to jump in front of me everytime there's an incoming danger?" he asked very amusedly

Hotsuma looked away blushing embarrassingly "W-Well…" he rubbed his neck

Shusei just shook his head and looked towards Diavolo again "Hotsuma set the tree on fire" he said

Hotsuma blinked but nodded as he swung his sword upwards the successfully burned the tree "What now?"

"You'll see" Shusei grunted as he swung his hands controlling the tree's movement and sent it flying towards Diavolo who moved to the side dodging the incoming burning tree, stopping his focus on his spell

"Yes!" Hotsuma grinned

Shusei nodded "Let's do some more" he said as his eyes glowed as he controlled five fallen trees on the ground, lifting them up "Hotsuma" he said

"Roger!" he yelled as he swung his sword, sending a very large amount of fire burning all of the trees

Shusei "Take…THIS!" he grunted loudly as he sent the trees towards Diavolo

"Tch, be gone!" he yelled as he blasted a massive blast from his hands destroying the trees "Hmph"

"NOW!" Senshiro yelled as he spun his Scythe and formed another black tornado, but even bigger than the last time

Luka raised his hands "Celefty Blast!" he yelled as he released a massive purple blast from his hands and is quickly charging towards Diavolo

"Awooooo!" Sodom opened his mouth and blasted a concentrated fire blast

Hotsuma smirked "Nice one Sodom! Let me in too!" Hotsuma swung his sword as he combined his fire with Sodom's fire which become even bigger

"Agh!" Diavolo cried in pain as he was hit by Senshiro, Sodom and Luka's attack when he was off guard, he wall falling downwards the ground, there are several burnt marks on his body which are still fresh with smokes coming out from it

Diavolo gritted his teeth as he cupped his hands on his side with a big gap "Diabolus Furorem!" he yelled as a big purple energy ball formed between his hands, he grunted as he threw the energy ball away from him

Luka's eyes widen "GET DOWN!" he yelled as he and Yuki crouched down he put his arm over Yuki protecting him. Everybody did the same and crouched down

The ball caused an big and wide explosion in the air destroying all of the trees and covered the air in a thick purple fog hiding Diavolo's body as he floated up

Hotsuma stood up "Dammit!" he gritted his teeth in irritation

Everyone else stood up and looked up

"That bastard, he hid behind his fog!" Senshiro growled looking at the thich fog and tried to see through it

"H-How can we beat him?" Yuki asked a little shakily

Shusei looked up and his eyes glowed "Not a problem…." He said, his field of vision changed its color and turned into only blue and black, he saw through the fog and determines

"I got it, he's on the south above us, 190 miles away from the ground and is unmoving. Somehow, his position lowered" he said very detailed

Hotsuma nodded and put a thumb up "Nice! Shusei!" he grinned and was about to swung his sword

_**CRASH!**_

"Waaaaaaaaaaauuuuughhh!" Yuki cried in pain as a large thunder struck down on him out of nowhere from the thick fog

"YUKI!" Luka cried as he held Yuki in his arms, Yuki's body was full of burn marks and his clothes were torn "Y-Yuki…" Luka's eyes were widen as plates as he started shaking, staring at Yuki's unconscious body

Everyone gaped and stared at Yuki in horror "Y-Yuki….." Hotsuma was still frozen as well as Senshiro

Shusei snapped out from his shock and looked up in the sky "B-But I thought-!" He gasped when he saw that the Diavolo he saw was slowly fading away and the true Diavolo appeared a few meters from it, Shusei gasped in horror "A-A decoy…..b-but….." he can't say a word

Hotsuma snapped out and gritted his teeth as he looked up "How dare you…." He mumbled darkly "BURN IN HELL!" He yelled as the sky was suddenly filled with flames engulfing everything and driving the thick fog away revealing Diavolo up on the sky

"WHAT?!" Diavolo's eyes widen as he looked down on the Zweilts

Senshiro spins his Scythe again and released another blast of black tornado which is charging towards Diavolo

Sodom blasted another fire blast from his mouth and combined it with Senshiro's, turning it into a fire tornado

"Whoa…" Hotsuma gawked in awe

"Arf!" Sodom barked

"Megiru Vada!" he yelled as his Scythe quickly transformed into his magic brush "Kakeru! (Multiply)" he yelled as he quickly drew a "掛ける" that is glowing in a green light. It quickly launches itself inside Senshiro's tornado and it suddenly multiplied into four

Diavolo flew away and dodge the tornadoes "What the—How did the tornado multiplied?!" he exclaimed as he looked downwards and to Senshiro to be exact

Shusei's eyes glowed "You let your guard down….." he mumbled

The tornadoes were suddenly going back towards Diavolo's direction again and hit him successfully "GUAAH! Imposible!" He exclaimed as he faced the tornadoes and expected them to disappear but…they did not "WHAT?!" he was hit once again by the tornadoes

"Good work, Senshiro" Shusei said

"Yeah….." Senshiro's body was glowing in a green light indicating he is using his magical powers, and keep up his tornado so that it won't disappear

"I won't forgive you for hurting Yuki!" Shusei yelled as the tornadoes struck Diavolo again and again

"Gu-AAAGHK!" Diavolo was falling towards the ground and landed roughly. He was greatly damaged, his body was full of burn marks and his wings are burned and destroyed, he laid down there gritting his teeth in pain "D-Da….mmit…"

Luka was about to lay Yuki on the ground, when Yuki's hands touched his shoulder, Luka's eyes widen and looked down on Yuki who was smiling at him "Yuki?..."

Yuki nodded "I did it Luka….." he said as his body glowed and his body was slowly healing

Luka gaped as he saw Yuki getting completely healed "H-How…."

Yuki stood up "I won't be defeated that easily…" he said

Luka also stood beside him and was still shock, never in his life that he saw Yuki healing himself, since God Light can't heal the user's wound and can't heal the damage a comrade dealt. Does that mean…_"Has Yuki overcome that consequences and become…..even more powerful?"_ he thought

Hotsuma, Senshiro and Shusei gasped as they saw Yuki standing before them, completely okay and seemed uninjured despite the damaged he had before

"Yuki?! How come you're completely okay?!" Hotsuma asked

Yuki nodded "I think it's because…I wanted to….." he mumbled

Shusei's eyes widen and looked at Luka "Does that mean…"

Luka nodded "Yeah…..he has changed" he said

Shusei nodded "I-I see….."

"_Yuki, Luka, everyone, can you hear me?"_ Tsukumo's voice asked

Everyone looked up "Tsukumo-kun?/Tsukumo?"

"_Yes…..is anyone hurt?" _he asked

All of them shook their head. "No, we're all alright" Shusei replied

"_I see….."_

"Why? What's the matter Tsukumo?" Hotsuma asked

"_You see….would you mind if I borrow Yuki?"_

Yuki blinked "Why?"

"_I need you here Yuki, Kuroto's condition is very bad, he had lost too much blood and bandaging them is not enough"_

Senshiro's eyes widen "K-Kuroto….." Everyone else's eyes were widen too

"_Thankfully, his wounds and stabs are slowly closing since I used some of Dr. Isuzu's medicines. But I really need Yuki especially Dr. Isuzu himself to transfer blood to Kuroto or else….he….m-might die"_ he said

Senshiro fell on his knees "Ku…..roto…"

Yuki was still shock but seeing Senshiro's despaired expression, he need to be strong and save Kuroto. Yuki nodded in determination as he placed a hand on Senshiro "Senshiro-san…."

Senshiro looked up at him and they saw that he was crying, Yuki shook his head and smiled "I promise, I promise to save Kuroto-kun" he said

Senshiro nodded and wiped his tears as he stood up "I-I'll come with you"

"Eh?"

Senshiro looked down "Please, let me be by Kuroto's side…..I can't take it anymore!" he admitted painfully

Luka nodded and looked at Shusei "Go get Isuzu" he said

Shusei nodded and his eyes glowed activating his God's Eye to find Dr. Isuzu's location, he raised his hands towards Isuzu and slowly lifted him up

"W-Whoa!" Dr. Isuzu exclaimed as he floated outside Yuki's barrier

"Isuzu-sensei!" Aya exclaimed as they watched Dr. Isuzu head and landed by the trees from afar

All of them breathed out in relief "Phew, I thought something was up" Toma said

Tachibana nodded "Indeed, I wonder what they needed with Isuzu-sensei…."

"What the matter? I'm not scared that I floated but I enjoyed it very well" he said jokingly

Hotsuma smacked Dr. Isuzu's head "You idiot!" he yelled "We need you there inside the house and do a blood transferring to Kuroto!" he said

Dr. Isuzu's eyes widen and nodded "I understand" he said plainly, completely understanding what was wrong and what he needed to do

Luka nodded "Alright, stay close. I'll teleport you there to be quick" he said as a purple magic circle appeared beneath Yuki, Senshiro and Dr. Isuzu

"Be careful there" Shusei said

Yuki, Senshiro and Dr. Isuzu nodded as a tornado surrounded them. The tornado died down and the three disappeared without a trace

Hotsuma sweat dropped and bit his lip "Oh God, this day is very troublesome!" Hotsuma whined

Shusei nodded "Indeed, so many happed already" he mumbled

"Hey guys!" Toko yelled as she stopped in front of them panting

Hotsuma blinked "Toko? What are you doing here?" he asked

Toko straightened up "I already hid them in a safe place that's why—" she held her sword up "I'm back in action!" she said looking very pumped. She looked around "Arre? Where's Yuki-chan?" she asked

"Yuki, Isuzu-sensei and Senshiro was teleported back into the mansion to tend on Kuroto's whose….fighting between life and death" Shusei said sadly

Toko's eyes widen "I-I see…." She said

"GUAAAAH!" Diavolo yelled again as he stood up struggling and his body glowing "Too bad for you, you gave me time to regenerate!" he said as his damages disappeared and his wings slowly reformed

Toko gasped and cupped his mouth "What is that?!" she shrieked

Hotsuma nodded "Ah…..that's Bastard Diavolo. Luka said that he's sent by The Demon King" he explained shortly but very understandable

Toko's eyes widen and gulped "H-He's scary….." she said letting out a shaky breath but held her ground

"Come, Zweilt!" Diavolo yelled

"Let's go!" Hotsuma said as all of them charge towards Diavolo

* * *

~Twilight Mansion : Emergency Room~

Kuroto was currently laid down on the bed with several machines attached to his body. Dr. Isuzu was inserted a needle with a small hose on it and began the blood transferring "There, I already got Kuroto's blood type" he said as he placed the stethoscope on Kuroto's chest

"I see…..his heartbeat is still faint" he said as he went on the medicine storage and began looking for a medicine

Senshiro sat next to Kuroto and cupped Kuroto's hand and held it on his cheek "Kuroto…" he mumbled sadly

Yuki stood on the other side, he placed his hands over Kuroto's chest and started healing him when his hands glowed "Please….don't give up Kuroto-kun…." Yuki said as his body glowed and the light that his hands were emanating glowed brightly even more

Tsukumo can only watch as he prayed for Kuroto's safety "Are you sure you can still do this Yuki?" Tsukumo asked worriedly

Yuki nodded "Hai, my magic power was replenished earlier that's why I'm in full power" he said as he saw improvements on Kuroto's wounds and slashes, he smiled "He's injuries are closing!" he said

Dr. Isuzu nodded "Just keep doing what you are doing" he said as he inserted another needle with dextrose on Kuroto's other arm "There, hopefully this will help too….." he said

"Sensei, can Kuroto take it if those two are working together?" Tsukumo asked

Dr. Isuzu nodded "Only Kuroto can since his body is different than any humans, and I highly doubt it if Kuroto can't take it" he said. Dr. Isuzu notices Kuroto's pale skin was now coming back to normal, he smiled "See?" he said

Tsukumo and Senshiro's eyes widen in surprise as they saw a huge improvement. Senshiro cried happily "Kuroto!" he breathed in relief as he cried on Kuroto's hand and kissed it

Yuki finished healing Kuroto and smiled as well "I'm very glad…." He said

Senshiro nodded tearfully "Y-Yeah…"

Dr. Isuzu retracted the needle that transfer blood after it was finished. He threw it on the trashcan "Let's check his heartbeat" he said as he put his stethoscope again on Kuroto's chest and nodded "This is good, I can hear his heartbeat's normal sound and rhythm" he said

Yuki nodded as he stared at Kuroto, but suddenly he felt light-headed and started to sway, good thing that Tsukumo is next to him and quickly wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulders "Tsukumo-kun?" he asked

Tsukumo smiled "It's okay. Rest on me a little" he said softly as he pressed Yuki's body to him very closely

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone gasped at the loud explosion that caused the ceilings to shake and the lights to blink.

"W-What was that?!" Yuki exclaimed

Tsukumo and Senshiro both glared upwards and seemed to know the answer "Senshiro-san…do you think that they're?..."

Senshiro nodded "Yeah, they're close" Senshiro replied before standing up "I should join them" he said

Tsukumo also nodded "Me too" he said

Yuki looked at them worriedly "Be careful, I sensed a very high magical power and it's…destructive" he warned

Tsukumo and Senshiro nodded. Senshiro walked to the door and opened it and took one glance at Kuroto before he run out "I'm off then!" he yelled

Tsukumo placed Yuki on the chair next to Kuroto "Stay here Yuki. I'll come back if things got worst to evacuate you three" Tsukumo said before he runs out

Yuki looked at Kuroto before he entwined his fingers together and started praying "Oh Kami-sama…please help us to get through this…" he mumbled before his body glowed and the three of them were surrounded by his Halo Wall

Dr. Isuzu can only watch in awe at it is his first time seeing Halo Wall personally "Beautiful…" he mumbled

Yuki closed his eyes and prayed silently

"_Magnificus Praeclaritas…."_ A voice mumbled

Yuki shot his eyes open "Eh?" he said to no one "Whose voice is that?...What was that? Magnificus…Praeclaritas?..." Then suddenly more voice spoke in his mind

"_...eternal...whose….brilliance….to….through….appea r…me…purify…..who….darkness…..hearts…my…prayer…nev er….light….shines…..heavens!"_ a voice continues to speak in Yuki's mind but the words are broken

"What is this?..." Yuki mumbled as the voice continued to speak in his mind

* * *

~.~

**Sorry! It's a cliffhanger! **

**I really want to go on but it will look like I rushed it if I put it all in one chapter! **

**So how was it? Is my idea of Diavolo unleashing a form good or great? Well, I got the idea from where was it again?...Ummm…Sorry! I can't remember! **

**I have many plans for this story actually, like if the fight ends with Reiga, I will shift in to another battle which is the battle against the Demon King, meaning they will battle a whole kingdom! Whoa!**

**To give you a spoiler, I will let Masamune Shinmei to join the battle in later chapters to add another one in their forces! Plus, I already have a plan to introduce another Zweilt later~! Well he's not an OC, he's an UraBoku character!**

**I can't add Ria Otonashi and Sairi Shinmei yet since I'm waiting for Chapter 42 to come out and give me the full details about Sairi and Ria, I don't know what weapons they use and what is their skills. **

**But the Manga already said that Sairi has the Malicious Eyes, it's actually God's Eye like Shusei's but is different in use.**

**By the way, here are the trasnlations for the foreign languages that I used**

**_Saevam Apocalypseos_ = **Raging Apocalypse

**_Medeus Gildren_ = **Medea's Children **(It's actually not my idea, it's the anime's)**

**_Diabolus Furorem_ = **Devil's Fury

**Kyaaaaaah~!**

**I suddenly remember Senshiro's dialogue in Manga Chapter 21 Page 23! When he and Yuki are talking to each other, and when they are looking at Kuroto who was eating Japanese sweets,**

**Senshiro said "That's what so cute about him. I love him for that" **

**There! Omigosh! He said it! He has feelings for Kuroto! And it's very, very clear! I don't know if it supposed to be translated as "Love" or "Like", either way he likes Kuroto~!**

***Evil Smile* Sorry Tsubaki, hehe….i'll have to break your engagement with Senshiro! MWUAHAHAHAHA! MWUAHAHAHA!**

**The only problem is….Tsubaki already had feelings for Kuroto?...What should I do about that?...**

**Well, let's think about it later, for now….**

**ZWEILTS! FIGHT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear what your opinions about this chapter!**


	9. The Light That Protects Us

**Dyaran~!**

**Next chapter will be the conclusion to this arc! It is short I think….around 2,000 words but, I'll try to make it long!**

**By the way, I said before that this story will have 7 arc, but I have to apologize since I think it will be more than 7 after I had reviewed my story earlier.**

**I promise to make this chapter exciting! **

**By the way, I plan to give them new abilities and spells plus powers. I hope it can suit them, so tell me if I'm overdoing it kay?**

**Anyways, I hope you will still continue supporting this!**

**NOTE! : I HAVE EDITED THE CHAPTER 1 OF THIS STORY! FEEL FREE TO READ IT SINCE I CHANGED MANY SCENES AND EXPRESSED MORE CLEARLY! SO, CHECK IT OUT!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy~!**

**~.~**

* * *

Chapter 9

THE "LIGHT" THAT PROTECTS US

~.~

* * *

"Uoooryaaa!" Hotsuma swung his sword and threw a big fireball towards Diavolo who only side-stepped and blasted a beam towards him. "What?!" Hotsuma's eyes widen as he jumped out of the way revealing Shusei behind him who swung his hands to the side directing the beam to the ground

"Tch!" Diavolo said as he flew upwards and he hovered his arms beside him "Saevam Apocalypseos!" thunders struck again from the dark clouds that formed around him.

Everyone dodged the thunders, Toko was almost struck down if she hadn't jumped out. Shusei closed his eyes and opened his eyes to show they were glowing again, and so is his body, Hotsuma saw an incoming thunder towards his partner, he gasped "Shusei! Watch out!" he yelled

Before the thunder can struck Shusei, he emitted a turquoise force field around him surrounding everyone from afar and the field was dispelling all the thunders that struck down

Diavolo gritted his teeth and lifted his hands over him, suddenly a huge purple magic circle appeared beneath everyone and suddenly they were restrained when thunder like energy wrapped itself around them

"N-Nn….." Shusei winced as he tried to breakthrough away from the thunder-like restrainers

"W-What is….this?!" Toko yelled as she kicked her foot, trying to breakthrough also

"Tch…..damn…." Luka mumbled as he wiggled his arms

"Grrrr…" Sodom barked angrily towards Diavolo

Hotsuma's sword fell down on the ground "Shit! My sword!" Hotsuma clenched his teeth as he looked up to Diavolo who was reciting an incantation while his eyes are close "Dammit! This is part of his stupid spell!" he cried

Luka nodded "Ahh…..We need to do something or else, we'll be hurt later!" he hissed

Everyone nodded as they started struggling away from the restrainers but their efforts were futile as an energy ball is starting to form above them "What the hell is that?!" Hotsuma yelled

Shusei looked around to see if he can use something to stop Diavolo but didn't found any, all of the trees are burned down he looked around even more and he saw Hotsuma's Master Stroke on the ground beside Hotsuma. A idea popped in his mind

"That's it!" he muttered as his eyes glowed and Hotsuma's sword floated and flew out of the magic circle's field and stopped a few meters away from Diavolo who didn't noticed it

"Shusei?" Hotsuma blinked staring at his sword up on the air "Eh?" he tilted his head

"Hotsuma, say a spell" Shusei said

"Huh? What spell?" Hotsuma asked questioningly

Shusei sighed "You idiot, just make up something so that fire can come out from it!" He yelled a little ticked off as he twitched

Hotsuma sweat dropped before he looked on his sword "Oi! Master Stroke! Supernova!" he yelled as his voice echoed

"What?!" Toko shrieked, knowing the meaning of the word Hotsuma said and it was not funny

A magic circle appeared beneath the sword as a fire started to form on it's tip before it become a fire ball, Shusei controlled the sword and it's slashes on thin air throwing the fire ball away. Suddenly, it glowed before it exploded sending a huge shockwave on the air throwing Diavolo away from his position "Guaaaah!"

Toko and Luka gasped while Hotsuma who was dumbstruck whistled "Whoa….I didn't know that it's effective, better add it on my skills list!" He grinned cheerfully as he caught his sword

The thunder restrainers disappeared as well as the magic circle since it was disrupted. Shusei twitched before he smack Hotsuma on the head "You idiot!" he yelled

"Ow! What the hell, Shusei?!" he clutched the sore spot as he looked at Shusei who was pissed off

"You idiot! I said something to distract, NOT something destructive! Good thing it wasn't on the ground or we will be dragged away too!" He yelled

Hotsuma rubbed his head "Y-Yeah…..s-sorry" he said a little embarrassed as he looked away

"Everyone!" they all heard someone call to them, they looked back and saw Tsukumo and Senshiro running towards them, Toko smiled "Tsukumo!" she cried as she hugged Tsukumo "I'm so glad you're okay…." She mumbled, Tsukumo hugged back and pulled away

"How's Kuroto?" Hotsuma asked, facing Senshiro who only smiled "He's okay now, thanks to Yuki and Isuzu-sensei of course" he said

Hotsuma nodded "I see….." then he tilted his head "Where's Yuki?"

Tsukumo faced him "Yuki's resting since he used all of his energy to heal Kuroto" he said

"That's good then" then Hotsuma faced up and everyone else faced upwards

The sky of smoke slowly died down but all of a sudden bullets of purple energy came raining down from them

Shusei gasped "Damn it!" he created a transparent forced field around everyone but, the bullets of energy phased through his field and hit everyone many times

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all yelled in pain as they all fell to the floor, completely wounded

Shusei looked up towards Diavolo up on the sky in horror as he trembled in shock "M-My shield…." He gaped

Hotsuma shook Shusei "Shusei! Pull yourself together!" he said worriedly as he glared up at Diavolo "That bastard….." he growled silently as he supported Shusei up

"Multiplici Tonitrus!" Tsukumo pointed his gun towards Diavolo, a blue magic circle appeared on the tip of his gun before a bell sound was heard. Then all of a sudden several thunders shot out from the magic circle

"Gurrraaaaah!" Senshiro swung his sword and slashed on thin air releasing a black energy arc towards Diavolo

"Sonic Espada!" Tono shrieked as she swung her sword very fast and several pink energy arcs came out speeding towards Diavolo

"Hmph" Diavolo spreads his wings and covered his whole body with it before he glowed in a purple light

Their attacks hit Diavolo but it was easily deflected like it was nothing

"Tch" Tsukumo and Toko gritted their teeth as well as Senshiro

"Why? Why won't he attack closely?! It's a pain fighting him from above!" Hotsuma shouted loudly in complete annoyance as he swung his sword many times releasing a large amount of fire which was just easily deflected by a protected Diavolo

"See?" Hotsuma raised a brow

Diavolo suddenly faded out from his spot turning into nothing which made all of them gasped "WHAT?!"

"He disappeared?!" Tsukumo cried as he looked around cautiously

Shusei's eyes glowed as he scanned around "It's futile" he mumbled as he turned around and swung his hands as a transparent energy emitted from him and covered the whole area

Then Diavolo appeared a few meters away from them, he was suspended on the air head first facing them like he was flying very fast towards them "Fuck!" he cursed loudly as he tried to move his body

"He teleported?! How is that even possible?!" Toko shrieked as she jumped in surprise since she was the nearest to Diavolo making her step back

"No It's simply his ability to turn into shadows and phased through anything" Luka extended his hand towards Diavolo "Tch, Die" he blasted another massive beam of energy

All of a sudden, Diavolo opened his mouth and a beam of dark energy came out clashing with Luka's beam

Hotsuma smirked! "Sucks to be you! I remembered another spell from one of my games! Spell Breaker!" he yelled as Diavolo glowed in a bright orange light and his beam disappeared "W-Wha-!"

_**BOOM!**_

Luka's beam of blast hit Diavolo successfully creating another explosion of smoke

"NOW!" Shusei yelled as he lunged towards the smoke activating his God's Eyes ability, everyone else followed him

Shusei's eyes glowed as he controlled the smoke away to make a way for them and can clearly see a weakened Diavolo kneeling on the ground

"Kurai Kurodiomedesu!" Shusei yelled as he quickly switched to his orbs which turned into many metal bars lunging towards Diavolo

Diavolo saw it and jumped out but one stabbed his foot "N-Ngh!" he landed roughly on the ground gritting in pain

"Knell Per Blanca!" Tsukumo's gun turned into black and fired a tiny shot which went inside Diavolo's body and stopped him from moving anymore "W-What is this?!" he cried

Tsukumo stared at him "I paralyzed you" he simply said lowering his gun

"Tch….." Diavolo glared towards everybody

~.~

* * *

"N-Ngh…" Yuki clutched his head as the voice continues to speak on his mind "W-Who are….y-you?..." he mumbled

"YukI? Yuki what's wrong?!" Dr. Isuzu quickly placed his hands on Yuki and shook him, noticing Yuki's distress

"Nghaaaah….haa…haa…N-Nghhhh!" Yuki yelped loudly as he fell on a trance with his golden eyes glowing as well as his whole body

"Yuki? Yuki? Can you hear me? What's happening?!" Dr. Isuzu kept asking as he tried to get Yuki's attention

* * *

~.~

Yuki opened his eyes and gasped as he looked around, he was standing in the middle of a battlefield. There are many dead bodies dispersed on the area, weapons are all around, some were stabbed on a dead body while some were either on the floor or stabbed on the floor

His eyes widen as he looked down, he was only wearing a white robe that covers him until on his knees. It was torn and dirty "W-Why am I dressed like this?" he looked around even more "Where am I?...W-Why, are there so many dead people?" he mumbled shakily

"Greetings God's Light…" a gentle voice said

Yuki turned behind and saw himself, but the other him was dressed in a white ruffled top with white pants and white and violet robe

Yuki gaped "Who are…you? Why do you look like me?" he asked confusingly as he stepped forward a little

The other him smiled "I am you"

"Eh?"

"It's exactly as you heard, I am you…."

"I-I…still don't get it" Yuki frowned towards the other him

The other Yuki chuckled "Don't worry, it's only the two of us here and nothing will bother us" he said reassuringly trying to calm an uneasy Yuki

"I-I see….Can you please tell me what is this?" he said as he looked away and turned around

The other Yuki nodded and walked next to him and looked at the thousands of dead bodies "I summoned you here, this is in the past, and this…..happened in the past"

Yuki's eyes widen in horror "O-Oh….m-my…So many died?!" he cried asking as he can't believe what he was looking

"Yes, and you may not believe it but, this are the numbers of Zweilt that died over a millennium. Sadly, everytime the Zweilts are reborn, many of them will die"

"T-That's…."

The other Yuki nodded "…It pains me very much that so many brave and kind Zweilts died because of this never ending war, and the enemies are increasing. It just shows that the Giou Clan is already losing" he mumbled looking very forlorn as he knelt down and caressed the face of a dead body

"N-No…But, actually I am having second thoughts if we can win this war…..despite my encouragement words, deep inside I know that maybe I was wrong…"

The other Yuki stood up "Indeed, the Zweilts are slowly decreasing and eight are only left. The rest of the Giou family can only provide helps outside the battle but, they can be killed too"

Yuki clenched his fist as he lowered his head

"But you see, despite this great despair, there Is hope" The other Yuki smiled clasping Yuki's hands "There is still hope…." He mumbled

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked

Then suddenly, the other Yuki closed his eyes while his whole body glowed, suddenly the other Yuki's hair became long, plus the clothes that the other Yuki slowly turned into a long pure white dress. The light died down and Yuki opened his eyes to see a woman that resembles him a lot smiling towards him

"W-Wait! A-Are you-?!"

* * *

~.~

Shusei's eyes glowed "Now, be ready to disappear…." Shusei mumbled as he lifted his hands a little with his orbs floating above it, his eyes glowed while Diavolo floated up in the air

Hotsuma smirked while he lifted his sword "Yeah, you bastard will pay for possessing me" he said as he readied his stance

Everyone else readied there stance and was about to throw an attack, when….

"Uh, Uh, Uh~. Not so fast" a whip came out of nowhere which wiped everyone away from their places and sent them crashing down to the ground very roughly

"Gaaaaaack!/Kugh!/Tch!/Waaaah!/Kyaaaah!" all of them cried in pain

Elegy appeared next to Diavolo who fell on the ground after Shusei's Telekinesis was stopped when Elegy attacked them "How pitiful, and to think the Demon King sent you. Pathetic" Elegy laughed amusingly as she stared at Diavolo

"Shut up! There are just too many of them for me to handle! What are you even doing here?! You old hag?!" Diavolo yelled standing up before he floated upwards to the air

Elegy sent Diavolo a displeased glare "What did you just say?..." she mumbled irritatingly "Well~ I was just here to save your little ass. But actually, I'm not the only one who came here" Elegy smirked

From the others, Shusei gasped when he heard what Elegy just said "Who is it?!" he shot his head up very quickly and his eyes widen in horror "T-That's-!" he pointed upwards

"Shusei?" Hotsuma looked up to where Shusei was pointing and growled fiercely

Luka gritted his teeth "It's Reiga….." he said

"Yeah…" Tsukumo frowned deeply

A big blue magic circle appeared above Elegy and a giant black door was emerging from the magic circle until it was fully out, then slowly, it opened roughly making shrieking noises. While it opens, a figure is seen. The gates finished opening and at the same time, Reiga stopped in front of it, standing with a red void behind him on the door

Reiga looked down on them with a very cold expression

At the sight of Reiga, Senshiro can't help but widen his eyes "I-It really is Reiga…." He gulped nervously feeling the atmosphere getting tensed

Toko bit her lip and glared upwards to Reiga "…..Why is he here?..." she hissed silently

* * *

~.~

The woman chuckled "Yes….." she bowed formally "Nice to meet you, The New God's Light. I am the first wielder of that power and…..the past you. Yuuki Giou" she said as he she put a hand on her chest

Yuki's eyes won't stop widening at every revelations he got and now this "Y-You're me…." He let out a shaky breath

Yuuki nodded "Yes, like I said earlier I am you, even though we are different, we are still one, for I have continued to live on by reincarnating again and again" she said

"I-I can't believe…t-this…."

Yuuki caressed Yuki's cheek and smiled "Out of all my reincarnations, you are the only one who resembles me a lot. The light that never gives up, the light that always forgives…..and the light that protects…..for that I am very proud of you" Yuuki then glowed as wind started to pass by them

Yuki gaped as his body also glowed, his clothes were also glowing

"The reason why I am talking with you is…..because it's time"

"Time? For what?" Yuki asked

"I've been holding back this power from the very beginning, I don't want to use this power because, it might start another war. But…." Yuuki entwined her fingers to Yuki's as she looked Yuki straight in the eye "I trust you, you have the potential to wield this power to the fullest and put an end to this war!" Yuuki declared with determination

Yuki's clothes was replaced with the one, the other him was wearing. But suddenly, his Khakkhara materialized on his hands "E-Eh? My weapon?" he mumbled in confusion as his Khakkhara glowed and reformed into a golden thin cross with long end. On the center of the cross is a red gem with silver outer line

"W-What is this?!" Yuki cried as he looked on his new weapon in awe

"Crux De Lumine" Yuuki said as she picked the weapon away from Yuki "It means "Cross Of Light" she mumbled

"Crux….De Lumine?" Yuki muttered as he continued staring at his new weapon which glowed when Yuuki prayed on it

"Yes…Here…" Yuuki handed back the weapon to Yuki "Please use that to help your everyone in dangerous times. I now bestow you the power of God that shines and purify's away all darkness…The true….God's Light" Yuuki mumbled as he hovered her arms and closed her eyes. Then she glowed and turned into feathers which soared up to the sky

Yuki looked up and nodded before smiling "I promise…I will end this war. I know that it's still not soon but…..i'm willing to fight until the very end" Yuki mumbled as he gripped his new weapon

Then, the sky turned bright and everything was engulfed by a very bright light.

* * *

~.~

Yuki opened his eyes all of a sudden. His Halo Wall disappeared at the same time he opened his eyes

Dr. Isuzu blinked "What? Yuki? Are y—"

An energy of light emerge from Yuki and it sent Dr. Isuzu towards the wall "Agh!" he cried in pain

The room was surrounded with God's Light and it began to tremble because of the sheer force of Yuki's power

"Ngh! What is happening?!" Dr. Isuzu gasped when he saw Yuki floating in the air

"Yuki!" he cried

Yuki's body began to glow in a bright light, his clothes glowed in a plain light and it reformed into the clothes he wore with his talk with Yuuki Giou. His ring glowed and "Crux De Lumine" appeared on his hand

Yuki finally landed back to the ground and the light died down, so is the room's trembling.

"Eh?" Dr. Isuzu stood up

Yuki slowly opened his eyes which made Dr. Isuzu gasped once again. Yuki's golden eyes are glowing

Yuki smiled kindly towards Dr. Isuzu and spoke "Please calm down. Let me take care of things" Yuki's voice was not the same, it was a girl's voice and seems echoing

Dr. Isuzu was in awe after hearing the very kind voice but everything went black after that.

"I'm very sorry…" he mumbled as he looked at Kuroto and walked beside the bed

"You're a very brave man, young one. Please accept my gratitude" Yuki said as he laid his hands over Kuroto whose body glowed and all wounds, bruises left healed even the internal wounds healed completely, then afterwards Kuroto's whole body began to glow in a black energy

Slowly, his eyes opened and gasped seeing Yuki's appearance and expression "…Yuki?" he mumbled as he sat up "I-I thought—"

"I have already healed all that needs to be healed. You are back to normal and—" Yuki placed a finger on Kuroto's chest part "I have also awakened that power sleeping deep within you"

Kuroto's eyes widen "Yuki…you're voice?" he gaped

Yuki smiled "I will let this boy explain it all to you later but now" he changed his expression into a determined one "Please help me with this battle"

Kuroto's hospital gown glowed an it changed into a new clothe. He was wearing a white slacks, white waist coat, white suit and black under polo with a white bow and buttons

"Let us go" Yuki said

Kuroto stood up and nodded "Yeah…."

* * *

~.~

"Zweilts….." Reiga mumbled as he floated down from Lufen "It has been awhile" his feet touched the ground and he looked coldly towards the other Zweilts

"Tch! At a time like this?!" Hotsuma gritting in irritation

"Reiga-sama….." Elegy bowed down and straightened her body

Reiga nodded and looked up towards Diavolo who looked away angrily "I'm disappointed with you Diavolo. I expected great things from you since you are sent by my request" he sighed "May I should have asked for someone stronger" he said

Diavolo clenched his fist "Shut up! Their strong okay?!"

The Giou Clan's betrayer chuckled "But you look stronger yourself Diavolo" he said observing Diavolo's big and transformed body "I'm sure you're just holding back _right?_" he said

Diavolo frowned "Maybe…."

"Haha! I have been watching him fight earlier and it seems….someone is on par with him" Elegy smirked

"Tch"

Reiga raised a brow "Who is it?" Then he shook his head "It doesn't matter. I'll leave that person to you, Elegy" he commanded

Elegy laughed a little "As you wish!" she straightened her whip in front of her "Skull Deus!" several snake-like creatures with skull heads with horns appeared out of nowhere charging towards the Zweilts

Luka jumped in front of everyone and raised his hand "That's futil—" his eyes widen when Elegy's creatures moved out of the way and disappeared

Elegy smirked "Sorry Zess, but we'll have to battle later" she licked her lips

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone cried out in pain when Elegy's creatures appeared in front of them and exploded sending them out of the way to the ground

Luka gasped when he looked behind

"Hahahaha!" Elegy laughed "Uh, uh, uh. I still need to take care of you!" she sent her whip towards them, it wrapped around Shusei's ankles "Ehh?!" Elegy grunted and pulled her whip back

"Kuaaaah!" Shusei cried out when he was pulled away

"SHUSEI!" Hotsuma crawled and tried to reach Shusei's hands but it was too late "NO!" he roared standing up and lunged towards Shusei

"Bastard! MOVE!" Diavolo slammed his body against Hotsuma "Guck!" and sent their selves away. Diavolo grabbed Hotsuma's neck and they floated up in the air

"Hotsuma! Shusei!" Toko cried

"Go, Fenrir" Reiga commanded as three ice-like wolves materializes in front of him and lunged towards Toko, Tsukumo and Senshiro.

One of the Fenrirs bit Toko's sword and pushed her away "Kngh!" Toko gritted as she struggles on keeping the creature away from her

"Go away!" Tsukumo grunted loudly kicking the Fenrir away from Toko

"Tsukumo!"

"Are you okay Toko-chan?" Tsukumo asked worriedly earning a nod from his sister "That's good….."

"WATCH OUT!" Senshiro yelled as he slammed his Scythe on the floor creating a black shockwave which hit the two Fenrirs that was about to attack the two Zweilts

Luka glared at Reiga "What are you trying to do?" he growled as well as Sodom

Reiga chuckled "Isn't it obvious? To annihilate you all" he mumbled gazing towards Luka coldly

"What?..." Luka mumbled in shock

"Come to mama!" Elegy said punching Shusei on the gut when he reached her, but Shusei countered by spinning and kicked off her cheek "Kyaaaah!" Elegy cried landing down to the floor

Shusei quickly diverted his gaze on Hotsuma who was up on the air "Hotsuma!" He cried

"L-Let go!" Hotsuma winced in pain as he began struggling for air when Diavolo tightened his grip on him

"Just DIE!" Diavolo yelled

"K-Kaaah!...N-Ngh!...B-B…..urn….BURN!" Hotsuma yelled and suddenly a huge amount of fire exploded in front of the devil causing him to lose his grip on Hotsuma

"Uwaah!" Hotsuma gasped "GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed while he fall

"No!" Shusei was about to stop Hotsuma in the air but….

"You bastard!" Elegy knelt on the ground and swung his whip towards Shusei and successfully wrapped around Shusei's torso and pulled him down to the ground

"Knhg!" Shusei opened his eyes and saw that Hotsuma was about to land on the ground, he quickly sat up. His eyes glowed as Hotsuma's body glowed and suspended in the air

"WHOA!" Hotsuma looked around to see who stopped him from falling and saw Shusei looking at him very focused while being held captive by Elegy. Slowly he landed on the ground by his feet

"Infinita Poena!" Shusei yelled as his orbs appeared over Elegy

"Huh?" Elegy blinked in confusion

Then suddenly, the orbs multiplied and they all struck down on Elegy at once like beams "KYAAAAAAAH!" Elegy who was heavily injured landed on the ground "Y-You…bastard!" she hissed

Shusei unwrapped Elegy's whip around him using his telekinesis and faced Elegy who was struggling to get up.

He just turned on his heels and walked away

"W-Wait! I'm not done YET!" Elegy picked her whip and swung it towards Shusei once again

Shusei quickly sensed it and was able to stop the attack even though he was not looking, he turned around and glared at Elegy "You never know when to give up huh?..." he swung his hand and controlled the whip, sending it back to Elegy

"Guaaah!" Elegy cried in pain when her own whip struck her face "MY FACE!" she grumbled loudly

Shusei controlled the whip and twirled his finger as the whip did the same and it wrap all of itself around Elegy "W-What is this?!" she yelled trying to break free from her own whip

"Shusei!" Hotsuma called stopping beside Shusei "Are you alright?!" he asked

His partner nodded "Yeah, let's help the othe—" he didn't even finished when everything went black and swayed

Hotsuma's eyes widen in horror "Shusei?!" Hotsuma quickly caught Shusei in his arms "Shusei?! Hey, Shusei?! What's wrong?!" he asked shaking Shusei's body but he got no answer, then he remembered that Shusei has only a time limit.

He gritted his teeth in anger and hugged Shusei's body "S-Shusei…" he bit his lip "I'll protect you…." He mumbled kissing his partner's forehead, before he carried Shusei up in his arms

"DAMN YOU!" A thunder was about to strike Hotsuma but thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to dodge by jumping away

"Tch! Dammit!" he said running away and dodge some incoming thunders sent by Diavolo

* * *

~.~

The Key of Raziel floated in front of Reiga and it opened and began flipping its endless pages

_I am the keeper of the Key Of Raziel_

_I call upon the ancient contract…._

_To open the gates of Eternity!_

Lufen's doors opened after Reiga recited half of the incantation. Reiga closed his eyes and focused even more

_He who bears the burden_

_Of the Jewel in his head_

_He who dwells in the abyss_

_Blacker than darkness_

_Hear my call_

_And obey my will!_

Reiga opened his eyes that glinted "Come! Vouivre!" he shouted

A bright stream of energy came out of Lufen in light speed and the light died down revealing Vouivre floating above Reiga waiting for his master's command

"I'm waiting…Zess" Reiga said smirking at Luka

Luka returned his smirk with a glare "Sodom!" he shouted as Sodom jumped in front of him and a violet magic circle appeared beneath Sodom

_I invoke you, with an ancient incantation from the darkest abyss. _

_I call upon our blood compact, to awaken you from eternity's flow. _

_Will you throw yourself upon the brimstone offering your blood alongside me? _

Sodom's body began to glow and soon he floated up to the sky and became a bright purple light

_Show your dark master your will, and follow me._

_Your power will be resurrected, like those blazing crimson_

_Eyes!_

_Come, King of Beast!_

Luka extended his arm upwards "Salamander!" and sent a beam of energy towards the bright light. The light died down and soon, dark clouds surrounded the sky and lightning strikes out, at the same time, a certain part of the clouds are creating a gap where Sodom, completely transformed in his dragon form, came out

"Go!" Luka commanded

"Hmph" Reiga only closed his eyes and began saying an incantation again

Then Sodom and Vouivre began battling in the air clashing fiercely creating multiple shockwaves. Everytime Sodom dealt a damage to Vouivre, Reiga will also feel the same pain, Luka will not because he is not a Necromancer.

"Haaat!" Toko slammed her swords handle to the Fenrir and kick it away. Tsukumo quickly jumped in front of the Fenrir and pointed his gun towards it "Multiplici Tonitrus!" a blue magic circle appeared a few centimeters away from the tip of the gun

He shot his gun and when it crossed the magic circle, it multiplied into many blue thunders. The thunders struck the Fenrir successfully earning a loud grumble of pain before it shattered into pieces

"Two more…" Tsukumo frowned as he looked at the incoming Fenrir and the other one fighting Senshiro. He glanced towards Hotsuma who was dodging thunders from Diavolo who cowardly stayed in the air. He bit his lip and pointed his gun towards Diavolo

"Knell Pier Blanca" he said as his gun slowly turned black and shot a blue energy that turned into million needles which hit every part of Diavolo.

"Augh!" Diavolo winced feeling slight pain he was about to raise his arms again but "What?!" he tried moving his arms but he can't even move it even the fingers "WHAT THE HELL?!" he looked around and his gaze landed on Tsukumo

"Tch! Don't get in my wa—"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU COWARD!" Hotsuma swung his sword sending a very large fire ball towards Diavolo

"Heh" Hotsuma smirked at Diavolo

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Diavolo cried in pain as he began falling towards the ground once again, half of his body was burnt where smokes are also coming out

_Swift and enraged_

_Awaken your powers and_

_Turn your body to flame_

_To defeat your enemy!_

Luka finished chanting as Sodom glowed and his whole body was covered with fire "Go!" Luka commanded

Sodom let out a loud roar before he blasted a huge amount of fire towards Vouivre

Reiga smirked and closes his eyes "Don't think you can use your advantage on me again….." he mumbled as he and Vouivre glowed in a blue light

_He who bears the jewel_

_On his forehead_

_Release its power and_

_Be an unbreakable crystal!_

Vouivre's body was covered in ice and let out a roar before he curled up. Sodom's fire hit Vouivre and was covered entirely by the fire

"Hmph…."

Vouvre came bursting out of the fire donning a new look. His blue body was no turned into a crystal clear one and he was almost invisible in the air. He also has four wings and three horns on his head

"What the-?!" Luka gasped

Vouivre quickly blasted an ice beam from his mouth and it quickly froze Sodom even the flames surrounding him that's why he is stuck on the air

"Sodom!" Luka hissed

"Hufufufu, Zess…Are you ready to die?" Reiga raised his hands and signaled Vouivre to get ready

"Tch!" Luka gritted his teeth

Reiga lowered his hands forwards "Go" he commanded simply

Vouivre roar before he blasted a very destructive ice beam with a separate energy spiraling around it

Luka was stunned and frozen on his place "K-Kugh!" he clenched his fists and shut his eyes close "Yuki….." he mumbled

* * *

~.~

Senshiro swung his Scythe to slash the Fenrir, but it evaded quickly and slammed its tail on Senshiro sending down to the ground "Gack!" Senshiro struggles to get up since he was already fighting for a while and his magic power was getting low

"Tch! Damn it!" he hissed clenching his eyes

"Kyaaaah!" Toko cried in pain when she was blasted away by the Fenrir

"Toko-chan!" Tsukumo appeared behind her sister and caught Toko as they landed roughly on the ground "Ngh!" Tsukumo winced

The three of them looked at the two Fenrirs standing in front of them, they kept their ground because, anytime they may attack

"I think we should work together. It's no use fighting them separately" Tsukumo sat his self and Toko up

"Yeah, we managed to defeat the third Fenrir earlier, so it might wo—"

_**SHATTER!**_

"Eh?" Senshiro blinked

The two Fenrirs let out a roar before they shattered into pieces

"W-Wha?!" Toko's eyes widen as she gasped

The shattered pieces revealed Kuroto standing there, donning new clothe and completely alright, no signs of scars

Senshiro's eyes widen in shock as he stood up immediately "K-Kuroto!" he smiled almost to the brink of tears "Y-You're…alright!"

Kuroto nodded as he smiled and looked at Senshiro "Yeah…..I'm bac—"

His partner quickly hugged him very tight burying his face on the crook of Kuroto's neck "I'm so glad….I-I thought-!"

Kuroto sighed "Sorry to break it to you but….." Kuroto faced to the right. Senshiro followed his gaze and gasped when he saw another Kuroto standing a few meters away from them

"Yo" he said

"Eh?" All of them blinked in confusion

The Kuroto in Senshiro's arms faded and disappeared

"EEEH?!"

Kuroto chuckled and walked in front of Senshiro patting his chest "That was an illusion of me, the real one is here" he said "Ummf!"

Senshiro hugged him once again "I don't care…..I'm just glad you're okay…." He inhaled Kuroto scent making the raven-haired boy blush

Toko gaped and pointed towards the two Fenrirs are standing before "Huh?! Then the one who defeated those Fenrirs are?..."

He nodded "Yes, it was not me"

Tsukumo's eyes widen "Wait…don't tell me" he gasped "Your power of illusion awakened?!" he asked

Kuroto nodded

"But….how?" Toko asked asked

Kuroto smiled and faced towards Luka "You'll see….." he smirked

* * *

~.~

"Magnus Santuarium!" a voice yelled

A very bright light engulfed Luka and Reiga, it also stopped Vouivre from attacking and Sodom to break out of the ice

"What?!" Reiga covered his eyes or else, he will turn blind

"H-Huh?..." Luka felt very warm and looked at his self. His burn marks and wounds are slowly healing, he also felt that his energy was back to top shape again "What's happening?..." he mumbled

The very bright light died down and Luka can see Reiga and Vouivre again, but Sodom was freed from Vouivre's ice and was observing the two carefully

"What?..."

"Please stop this fighting already" a very familiar voice said that made Luka shot his head behind and saw Yuki standing before him, holding a new weapon and is dress differently

"Y-Yuki?..."

Yuki smiled and walked next to him, Yuki caressed Luka's face and smiled warmly "We meet again…" he said but in a woman's voice

Luka's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. He placed his hands over Yuki's and a single tear flowed away from his eye "Yuki..."

Yuki nodded but frowned and looked at Reiga "Please…..Giou Reiga. Stop this fighting this instant. Too many bloods had been spilled…and that is something I cannot forgive!" Yuki said

Reiga scoffed "We can stop this….but…IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Reiga blasted a beam of energy from his hands that came charging towards Yuki and Luka

Yuki lifted his cross and it glowed and it emanated a very bright light that dispels Reiga's attack "Please stop…" he mumbled looking at Reiga full of determination

Reiga smirked "Hoh?...Are you going to fight me? Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head "I can't let this continue…..I wish it would have not come to this but…" he gripped his cross "I will fight you"

Luka's eyes widen as he saw the determination from Yuki

"Hahahaha! Be my guess!" Reiga mumbled

* * *

**~.~**

**Phew! Another looooooong chapter!**

**It actually took me a few weeks before I can finally finish this since I have many ideas for this chapter, but I'm thinking if it will be appropriate or even exciting?**

**Plus, school is very tiring lately; there are days where I can't even use the computer!**

**And right now, I can't stop smiling!**

**Why? 0.0**

**Becaaaaaause! My stories "Fever Kisses" and "Sadistic Kuroko" are asked to be translated into Spanish by "Kirineko"!**

**It was Thursday afternoon right after I got home from school. I was very pissed and tired that time, but~ when I opened my computer and checked my profile in here, I saw my Private Messaging has a "(1)"**

**I thought it was just a thankful Author or Viewer that wants to praise my stories but then, I saw it! Kirineko asked me if he/she can translate it!**

**OM MY GOSH! I WAS SO HAPPY AND I CAN'T STOP JUMPING AND SCREAMING IN JOY THAT TIME! **

**Hahaha!**

**It just shows that my efforts are paid off, I hope my future fics will be translated into other languages too!**

**YEY!**

**I hope Spanish people will also like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please share your thoughts about this chapter, about the twist I made and the fighting scenes!**

**Oh! Speaking of fighting scenes…..Here are the translations**

**Multiplici Tonitrus = **Multiplying Thunders

**Infinita Poena = **Infinite Punishment

**Magnus Santuarium = **Great Santuary

**Welp!**

**I hope this chapter satisfied you!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
